The Lost Trainer Kevin
by Cevan-The-Scyther-Human-Hybrid
Summary: The first book of a three-part Fanfic. This story of a well-known champion starts in Indigo Plateau... and after his 5th year, during an investigation, he suddenly disappears. No one expects him to come back from the shadows, however...
1. Author's Notes

(If you don't care of what I have to say of this story, then you can skip this.)  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, a few pointers before this story starts… First, I completed this story before I even knew about this site, so what you see is what I've done. Second, this is to be a book of three. It seems to hang at the end because of this. Third (and the most confusing part,) Pokémon, Ash and gang, the Elite Four, and most of whatever else I haven't mentioned from this story yet are © of Nintendo, Creatures, and Game Freak (I think I got that last one right.) My main character and all his stages is © Me. I say it's confusing because… well, you'll have to read to understand. 


	2. Chapter 1: Kevin's History

Kevin: The Lost Trainer - Pokémon Adventures  
  
Chapter 1: Kevin's History  
  
It was 8 years before the trainer, Ash Ketchum, began his training as a Pokémon Trainer.  
  
It was before the Pokémasters' Squadron was reformed, and for 8 years called the "Elite Four."  
  
It was now, when Kevin ruled Indigo Plateau, as head of the Pokémasters' Squadron.  
  
The Pokémasters' Squadron consisted of five People, each holding their own title: Lorelei, the Ice Trainer; Bruno, the Fighting Trainer; Agatha, The Ghost Trainer; Lance, The Dragon Trainer; and finally, Kevin himself, holding the title "The Blade Trainer."  
  
Lorelei, The Ice Trainer, was the most recent out of all the members to join. Kevin had allowed her to join when she proved herself worthy of joining the squad in a test of strength with her and her Pokémon. Lorelei was actually the sixth trainer to join the group, but the fifth member was disbanded after it was discovered that he mistreated his Pokémon.  
  
Bruno, The Fighting Trainer, had actually joined because of certain ties between him and the Indigo Plateau. Bruno also passed the test of strength, and was admitted to the team. Bruno was the fourth trainer to join the group.  
  
Agatha, The Ghost Trainer, was the only member of the Pokémasters' Squadron that did not have to pass any tests of strength, endurance, or persistence. Agatha actually joined the group because she had passed the Pokémon Trivia at Viridian City, which was enough of a test for anyone. To Kevin, that impressed him, and thought he could maybe learn a thing or two from her, which, when he thought that out loud, surprised everyone.  
  
Lance, the Dragon trainer, was basically the main hand of Kevin. He was the one who stood nearly side-by-side with Kevin, as his counselor. Lance had joined the group when Kevin was recruiting champions to watch over the Indigo Plateau. Kevin found strength in Lance's dragons, as well as strength found within their trainer. Lance was also special because he could actually make Kevin smile, which he rarely did.  
  
Finally, Kevin, The Blade Trainer, who was the master himself. Kevin's training in Pokémon gave him the flawless ability to concentrate on multiple tasks. Lance even joked that he had eyes on the back of his head, but it was actually Kevin's seemingly-inhuman hearing that allowed him to know what's going on around him and in front. Of course, this was just with his Pokémon, so he suddenly isn't scorched by his trained Charizard.  
  
To some, Kevin seemed to be a ruthless trainer. Kevin hardly ever smiled to other trainers who challenged their squad, and he seemed to never congratulate his Pokémon when they were knocked out in a battle and recalled. In reality, Kevin seems kind only outside the bounds of battles. But whenever he smiled (save for the fact when Lance gives a joke to keep Kevin's humor up) other trainers interpret it mostly as a really good accomplishment that they had performed.  
  
Nothing, however, seemed as great of an accomplishment, though, as Kevin's training with his Scyther, whom he named "Cevan." Kevin always pronounced this name as if he combined the words "seven" and "yawn" (or, if spelled combined, "sev-awn.") Kevin always favored his Scyther over all of his other Pokémon, and no one (including Kevin's Pokémon) disagreed. In fact, it was no wonder why, too. Kevin had earned his championship using only Cevan. For some reason, Kevin seemed more attached to this Pokémon than any other that he has, but he still treats them all equally. Hence, the reason for his title. Kevin had held his Squadron Seal for over 5 years, much longer than the 2 years Lance held his.  
  
However, it was just a month after spring began that Kevin heard rumors of an "all-powerful Pokémon" hiding away nearby Cerulean City. Wondering if the Pokémon could be real and maybe hold a chance against his trusted Pokémon Cevan, Kevin prepares to travel in secrecy to find whether the rumor holds true… 


	3. Chapter 2: Kevin's Departure

Kevin was within Headquarters of the Indigo Plateau when he read of the news of the rumored "All-powerful" Pokémon. The headquarters mainly consisted of a Pokémon center, where someone could take their travel or battle-weary Pokémon to be revitalized. It also held a Pokémon item store, which was also known as the Pokémart. Trainers could purchase much-needed items, in case their Pokémon should be affected in an abnormal way, or to help them keep strong while away from any Pokémon centers. Then, beyond the two parts, there was the battle stadium, dubbed "The Arena." Kevin was actually within the Arena, practicing "air dances," as Kevin referred them, with his Scyther to keep both strong when he heard. Kevin finished the general aerobic stretches early, and Lance came into the stadium just before Kevin walked out.  
  
"Did you hear the news?" Lance asked Kevin. "Or is the human life of a trainer too much?" Lance almost always joked about how he and Cevan did aerobics together almost all the time.  
  
Kevin grinned. "Well, how else do you expect me and Cevan to keep strong?" he said back. Then, without waiting for an answer, his smile faded and he became serious. "Yeah, I've heard the news, all right. Must be big, too, considering the fact that it made headline on the Indigo Plateau Press."  
  
"I assume that you'll send one of us to investigate?" a familiar voice said. Bruno came around the bend of the hallway that connected the Arena and the two centers. Bruno almost always wore pants that seemed torn near the feet, had spiky, wild hair, and went around shirtless because of his size. However, Bruno was wearing the regulated Pokémasters' Squadron's cape, since every member did have to wear it.  
  
Lorelei was just behind him. She wore her smirk with her angled glasses. "So who's off to find the 'all-powerful' Pokémon?" she asked. her smirk grew to a grin. "Wait, never mind, problem solved… that Pokémon is on Kevin's belt!"  
  
Nearly everyone that was currently there burst out in laughter, save for Kevin who didn't even change a muscle in his jaw except when he spoke. "My Scyther is strong," Kevin said, "but he still has his limitations. I have compared the descriptions that deemed adequate of the 'all-powerful' Pokémon with Cevan, and, determining the credibility of the sources, I believe that this Pokémon may be connected to the destruction of the giant mansion on Cinnabar Island."  
  
That stopped everyone's laughing, including Lorelei. It was usually Lorelei who finished laughing last, mainly because she was the most inexperienced out of all of them. It was Agatha, who now showed up, that broke the silence. "I also believe this, Kevin. Perhaps that one Pokémon may be stronger than we could imagine."  
  
"Well," Kevin said, "It certainly must have power to produce that much damage to the mansion."  
  
"I'll go get two members for this job," Lance began as he started walking toward the centers. "Then—"  
  
"No, Lance," Kevin interrupted as he stopped Lance. "I will investigate it myself."  
  
* * *  
  
"But Kevin, you can't be serious! If people see you out there, they'll swarm you for autographs, pictures, maybe even unauthorized matches. Then word will spread that you—"  
  
"Lance, you old worrywart," Kevin said, jokingly. "I'll be going undercover. Not unless the most drastic circumstances will I reveal who I am. You even know this!" As he said this, Kevin packed in his belt box six Pokéballs that contained his most powerful Pokémon. Cevan was no exception, either; Kevin packed his Scyther with the rest of the group.  
  
"But who will lead on as you're gone?" Lance pleaded.  
  
"Look Lance," Kevin said irritably, looking straight into Lance's eyes. "You've been my counselor for several years. You know how I run things around here, so you know what to do. Plus, you have the other members with you, in case you should need assistance. We already went through this before!" Kevin wrapped the belt around his waist, made sure the box was secure in it's place on his belt, threw his masked, hooded cloak on, and a black uniform. Kevin left his badges and his cloak bearing the seal in his quarters, as planned, to keep his identity not so obvious.  
  
Lance then threw a different question. "But what if you never returned here?"  
  
It was enough to stop Kevin in his tracks. "Lance," he began, "I will come back here. I promise you that. But, if something then did happen to me, such as…" He thought for a moment. "…such as I get caught in a land slide or something--"  
  
"Then what happens?" Lance asked in concern. "Will I lead on?"  
  
"Quit reading my mind! You should be called a Psychic Trainer, not a Dragon Trainer!" Kevin said, laughing for only a moment before returning back to his concentrated state. "Anyway, yes, you will lead on in my place should something drastic like that ever happens to me. However, I highly doubt that I'll be caught in such an event. I promise you, Lance, I'll make it back here. Whether it be a few days or years, whether it's easy traveling or bumpy roads, I will make it back here, and in one piece."  
  
Lance gave Kevin a sulky look through the black mesh between their faces, one side hiding the identity. "Please make it back," Lance said in a caring tone of voice.  
  
"Count on it," Kevin said. And with that, Kevin departed out the main Headquarters and to Cerulean City. 


	4. Chapter 3: Disaster Shows its True Form

Kevin flew on the back of his Fearow he raised from the Indigo Plateau to Pewter City. :Pewter City, whoa…: Kevin thought. :I thought I would never be back here again, but I had planned to come here for the investigation.: Kevin's plan was, overall, relatively easy. Walk toward Cerulean City, watch out for anything unusual happening, and if anything is found, investigate it.  
  
Kevin entered the Pewter City Pokécenter, where he found Nurse Joy waiting for him. Or, at least, that's what it appeared like. Kevin was still slightly disturbed how all Pokécenters had a Nurse Joy, and how they all looked identical. The same thing was with each city and how they all had an Officer Jenny.  
  
"Morning, sir!" Nurse Joy said as he entered the door.  
  
Not wanting anyone to recognize his voice, Kevin deepened it a little. "Hello," he said back, not wanting to seem suspicious. A couple of people already in the center only stared at him for a second, then resumed whatever they were doing.  
  
Kevin proceeded up to the counter and pulled open the belt-box, and put his Pokéballs on the counter. "Would you mind giving my Pokémon an energy boost? We'll all probably need it, considering the fact that we'll be traveling all day and night."  
  
"Sure!" Nurse Joy said, and put the Pokéballs Kevin placed on the counter into a tray. "You know," she added, as she walked to the back room, "You really don't need that cloak on. It's fairly warm in here already, and you'll probably overheat."  
  
"Oh, don't worry… I've been through worse heat," Kevin said back to her. A minute later, Nurse Joy came back with the Pokéballs and Kevin took them, thanking her. He immediately left without any further questioning from both sides.  
  
Kevin then continued to Cerulean City. He had little trouble getting to Mt. Moon from Pewter City, and only encountered one wild Pokémon, a Spearow, which he easily pelted away with his trusted Blastoise, Koenis.  
  
Kevin looked at the entrance of Mt. Moon. It had been a while since he last went there; He found no real reason to go through it again. This time, though, he would keep his eyes open for anything suspicious.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir?" a voice behind Kevin said.  
  
Kevin spun around, startled. He found a man who wore glasses bigger than his cheeks, a huge overcoat, shorts, tropical shirt, and held a clipboard with a pen tied to it with string. He appeared to be a cross between a tourist and a skier.  
  
"Yes?" Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow, even though he knew the man wouldn't see it.  
  
"My name's Warles. I'm doing a survey. Would you mind—"  
  
"I don't do surveys," Kevin said irritably. Kevin not only disliked surveys. He hated them.  
  
"Please," the man pleaded. "I do this survey to those who pass through here, though I started about a year ago. It'll only take a minute."  
  
Kevin gave a low growl, but said, "Fine. But it better take a minute! I have to be somewhere." Aside from the fact that Kevin hated usual surveys, this one sparked his curiosity. :Certainly must be some sort of career survey or something,: Kevin thought.  
  
"Ok!" the man said with a smile on his face. "Now… where are you going, anyway?"  
  
Kevin gave a fake answer. "Oh, I'm headed to Saffron City. Sylph called for a meeting."  
  
"Oh joy, meetings," the man said sarcastically as he wrote it down on his clipboard. :Heh, I like this guy… he sympathizes,: Kevin thought.  
  
"Now… What's your favorite Pokémon?"  
  
Kevin wasn't afraid to give a true answer this time. He knew many people try following in his footsteps and they also love his Pokémon. "Scyther, of course!" he said, but not too loudly.  
  
"Heh, that's what the last 5 consecutive people said that passed through here," the man said as he wrote it down. "Okay, now… I just want to ask one more question."  
  
"One more? Wow, that's a short survey," Kevin commented. "Ok, shoot."  
  
"Have you heard of the all-powerful Psychic Pokémon?" the man asked.  
  
That caught Kevin off guard. :Psychic?: he wondered. "Well, I've heard of it… but I didn't hear that it was a Psychic-type," Kevin said.  
  
"That's what I was told from someone else," the man said, grinning. He finished writing down what Kevin told him. "Ok, that's all… Here, take this." The man held out a jar containing some strange foodstuff.  
  
"What's this?" Kevin asked, taking the jar and inspecting it.  
  
"It's my secret energy cakes I make, although they don't look like what they sound like. It gives energy to people and Pokémon alike! Go ahead, try one." He gave one to Kevin and began eating one himself from his own jar. "I give it to people who take my survey. It's my way of saying 'thanks for your time.'"  
  
"Ah, why not? I am a little hungry, after all," he said thoughtfully. He took the food, which resembled a sucker, and popped it into his mouth. He began to taste it almost immediately. "hmm… not bad, but it seems to have some other taste I can't quite put my finger on."  
  
Almost immediately after saying that, Kevin began feeling drowsy. Realizing the fact, Kevin almost immediately recognized it, as it's taste was as comparable to it's smell. :Sleep powder?: Kevin thought in alarm. He flicked open his box, only to fumble the balls through his fingers. The sleep powder, now taking its toll, caused him to collapse, and darkness rushed to block his eyes. The last thing he saw before falling asleep was the man looking down at him, a smile creeping across his face. 


	5. Chapter 4: Kevin Falls

With Kevin now asleep, the man dragged him to a nearby forest next to Mt. Moon. With no one to worry about finding him with a sleeping man, he began searching through his possessions. "Don't worry, sir," the man said. "I'm only performing an experiment. Scientists do that on occasion. You were the first one to eat the food while still here."  
  
Looking through Kevin's pack, he began listing what he found. "Let's see…" the scientist said. "A few full restores? Well, this man obviously is well-treated… Ultra Pokéballs…" He stopped when he found small, purple objects stashed within a small, sealed bag. "Rare candies? He's a Pokémon trainer, and he never used rare candy? What's wrong with this man?" He then stuffed the bag back into Kevin's pack.  
  
"Ahh, here we go!" the scientist exclaimed, finding Kevin's Pokédex. He flipped it open and activated the identification of the owner of the Pokédex. The screen revealed Kevin's face.  
  
The scientist nearly dropped the Pokédex. He reached down and pulled off the hood concealing Kevin's face. "This is Kevin? What on earth is he doing all the way out here?" the scientist said out loud to no one. He began looking on Kevin's suit, cloak, and in Kevin's pack. "Where are all his badges? Where is his seal?" He placed the pack on the ground and thought for a minute, still holding the Pokédex.  
  
The scientist snapped his fingers. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "He didn't want people to discover he had left Indigo Plateau! But why would he leave?" he then looked at Kevin's Pokédex and identified the Pokémon in the balls Kevin had in his belt-box, which, much to the scientist's surprise, didn't tumble out when Kevin fell over.  
  
"Hmm… he has Fearow… expected, of course, but leaves the question of why he didn't just fly to where he was going… Blastoise, which I bet he would use to traverse water… Cevan, his prized Scyther, but Kevin doesn't even leave his home without it…" the scientist pondered for a moment. "Idiot!" he muttered to himself. "He was looking for the all-powerful Psychic Pokémon!"  
  
His face then twisted to a grin. "Which means," he said with confidence, "that no one will know where he goes. And, since he doesn't have his seal or his badges, he will have no way of identifying himself save if he had his face. Perfect!" The scientist pulled out his Pokéball hidden underneath his coat, and a second one which he looked at for a moment before placing it back.  
  
"Come out, Machoke!" he yelled as he threw the first ball. It popped open with a flash and a Machoke stood beside the sleeping Kevin. "Machoke, put him and everything he has in the bag we've hidden here. I've found my Pokémon."  
  
"Machoke," Machoke complied with a nod. He picked up a bag which was stashed in a bush and threw everything that Kevin owned, excluding the Pokédex which the scientist held, into it. He then stuffed Kevin into the bag.  
  
Once all evidence of Kevin's being there was removed, the scientist and his Machoke walked to a lake, hidden deep in the forest. The lake had a submarine located near the shore, appearing futuristic and having a blue hue to it. Machoke jumped into the top of the open submarine, followed by the scientist.  
  
"Thank goodness for these underground water caverns," the scientist said. He closed the top of the submarine and his Machoke, which was obviously skilled in the art, began piloting it. The scientist looked at the bag, then pulled his Pokéball from his belt again. As the submarine came out of the mainland to the ocean, the scientist said as they dived, "Kevin, you have just found me the strongest Pokémon… You."  
  
* * *  
  
"Unngh…" Kevin groaned. His head ached heavily, and it felt like a boulder was rolling around inside. His hand felt cold against the steel- cold floor.  
  
:Steel?: He thought. Kevin looked up, and, through his clearing vision, found he wasn't looking through a mesh anymore. In fact, he was looking through a glass wall. Where in the world am I? He looked around to find that the glass wall actually encircled him, rendering him trapped.  
  
:Make a memo, Kevin: Never trust food given to you from cross-skier tourists,: Kevin thought to himself sarcastically. But he didn't even feel like laughing anymore.  
  
Looking around, Kevin found that the area appeared to be more of a hidden base than anything else. A submarine was resting in water within a cave entrance. On the opposite side of the room, a massive supercomputer stood covering the entire wall. To the left and right of it lay entrances to other rooms, but Kevin couldn't see into them.  
  
Facing the supercomputer, to the left rested some other computers, as well as microscopes and other machinery that Kevin had never seen before. To the right wall, a table stood, with a black suit and cloak neatly folded on top, a pack resting on top of them, five Pokéballs to the right of those, and a Pokédex. All sat beneath a glass case, which covered the top of the table.  
  
:Is that my undercover uniform?: Kevin thought in alarm. He looked down to find himself wearing only a tropical pair of shorts. Otherwise, Kevin was bare-skinned. The chamber he stood in actually had many mechanical parts near the ceiling, which wasn't too far from Kevin's head, and Kevin also found that a tube had been connected to his arm through a needle. Kevin nearly reached over to pull the needle out, until he was suddenly startled by a voice.  
  
"I wouldn't remove that if I were you," a man said, who had come from the door to the right of the supercomputer. "You might do more harm than you think. On the other hand, I probably shouldn't allow you to do that." The man, apparently a scientist, pushed a button on the supercomputer, and two mechanical arms reached down and held Kevin's arms suspended in the air.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want? I demand an explanation!" Kevin yelled through the glass.  
  
"Well, well, grumpy aren't we? Oh well, I suppose I should tell you. You remember me?" the scientist said. "I'm your surveyor!"  
  
"What? You mean that you surveyed me only to drug me?"  
  
"Caught on pretty quick, I see," the scientist nodded in approval. "Well, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Warles, the scientist. I lived at the mansion of Cinnabar Island."  
  
"What?" That caught Kevin off guard and his anger faded. "You mean that you were involved at the explosion?"  
  
"Involved at, yes. Involved in, no," Warles said, confirming Kevin's statement. "You see, I was part of a group who found a hidden Pokémon. One, I'm sure, that even you have never found. We gave it the name, 'Mew,' simply because of how it spoke."  
  
"No wonder why it disappeared…" Kevin said in awe. "It seemed that it would appear curious of me at my quarters every night for my fourth year, but when I tried getting closer, it just ran away. Then it just stopped coming."  
  
"You saw the legendary Mew?!?" Warles exclaimed, his mouth dropping, as he stared at Kevin. Then he seemed to shake his head and go back to his story. "Never mind that! Anyway, it apparently gave birth to a child. We named that Pokémon, 'Mewtwo.'"  
  
"You mean you were the one that created that 'all-powerful' Pokémon?"  
  
"Let me finish!" Warles said, aggravated. "Mewtwo, after we had done some major DNA splicing, as well as cell reconstruction, Mewtwo deemed fit to rival even your Scyther, Cevan."  
  
"So what happened?" Kevin asked, now interested in the story.  
  
"The problem was, we apparently made it too powerful," Warles said with a frown. "Mewtwo's motives became corrupt, finding that we were controlling its life, and became power-hungry for revenge. As it escaped, it somehow caused the whole mansion to blow up to smithereens!"  
  
"I take it that you survived the blast?" Kevin asked, already guessing the answer.  
  
"Yes. A part of the ceiling caved in on me as Mewtwo made its escape, and it protected me of the explosion."  
  
"But why do you want me then?"  
  
"Because I don't want to make the same mistake twice," Warles said. "I want an all-powerful Pokémon. One that has the ability to take on any other and hold the strongest abilities around. One even stronger than Mewtwo!" he pulled out a Pokéball hidden underneath his lab coat. "And you will not stop me from getting as I wish!"  
  
Warles then turned around and hit a few buttons on the supercomputer. The needle stuck in Kevin's arm was pulled out and back up to the ceiling.  
  
"Ow!" Kevin winced. "Why was that needle in there in the first place?"  
  
"Oh, it's relatively simple. You see, while you were asleep, I extracted a small sample of your blood so I could get a strand of DNA from you."  
  
Kevin remembered what the scientist had said about the last Pokémon creation he made. He then recounted the balls. One ball, one with a gold strand hidden around the part where the ball opens, was missing.  
  
Kevin immediately became furious. "Where's my Scyther?" he yelled, as Warles pushed several buttons and released his arms from the metal ones on the ceiling. "You better not lay even a finger on him or I will personally—"  
  
"No need to fret," Warles interrupted. "I didn't harm your Scyther. In fact, he's sleeping well. I had to use some sleep powder on him, first, so I could get his DNA as well."  
  
"By my Charizard's Rage," Kevin snarled. "How bad can you be?"  
  
"It gets lower, my friend!" Warles snapped. "What I have done is taken one-fourth of your DNA strand and replaced it with your Scyther's. You woke up just as I was implanting the reformed DNA strand back in you. According to my research, the strand should multiply rapidly, since I used a few chemicals to help it reproduce, and cause some changes of your body form."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Kevin was furious. Not only had Warles upset him with his using Cevan, he had used Kevin in the process. "When Lance finds out that I'm missing—"  
  
"Which he won't!" Warles yelled over Kevin's voice, which was pretty loud by now. "So far as he knows, you are somewhere around Cerulean City. What he doesn't know, which you know now, is the fact that you're at the deepest part of the ocean that only I can reach!"  
  
Warles calmed down, and walked over to the supercomputer. He then faced Kevin. "Oh yes," he said, "this process may prove a bit uncomfortable. Feel free to be as loud as you wish."  
  
If Kevin's anger were fire, he would probably be breathing it against the glass. "Why you! If I weren't in this 'cage' I would probably throw you into the water with cement shoes! I would—"  
  
Kevin was interrupted by a sudden pain in his abdomen. It was as if a Pinsir had rammed its horns into him. Kevin tried to speak again, but was stopped by the pain suddenly shooting up through his arms. It felt as if pain was running to all his sense of feeling. Then, Kevin heard a noise that he had not heard before.  
  
A scream.  
  
He was screaming. In pain. In agony. In ways he could not describe.  
  
Kevin scrunched down in his glass cell, brought down by an even stronger pain rippling through him. Kevin then lurched forward, ramming his head against the glass, and blacked out. 


	6. Chapter 5: Kevin hits Rock Bottom

Kevin finally came to after going unconscious. The first thing he did was stand up. Something uncomfortable rested underneath him as he sat on the ground.  
  
"Oww…" Kevin groaned as he rubbed his head. "How long have I been knocked out? Feels like—"  
  
Kevin stopped talking and rubbing his eye brow. Instead, he felt like he was rubbing an eye ridge. He opened his eye and looked at the hand, poised over his head.  
  
"Gahhh!" Kevin yelled in fright. It was a green hand, seeming bulky with muscle. No, it was bulky because it was plated. Along the bottom of the fingers, small, blade-like edges ran from the tip to the palm of the hand. The blades, long for their size, made the fingers slightly longer. Kevin lifted up his other hand. It repeated the same process. Looking down his arm, the green stopped right at the elbow. But it started halfway up the arm again, and created a "bulge" over his shoulder. He found that his torso was no exception, either; it looked like he wore chest plate that had a Scyther design. He also found, while looking down at himself, that he had giant Scyther wings, feet, waist, and, looking at a faint reflection of him in the glass, found that his head had completely transformed to a Scyther's.  
  
"I'm…" stuttered Kevin, the first time he's ever done that. "I'm totally changed in my form!"  
  
"Surprised me, too," Warles said, as he came around the corner from the left door. "I had only expected maybe your head or your torso to change. But it nearly transformed you into a Scyther!  
  
"Of course," Warles continued, "you aren't able to be caught in a Pokéball yet, even though your body holds many characteristics of a Scyther. Now, with a push of a few buttons, I can make your DNA one-half of Pokémon and Human. That will allow you to be my Pokémon, as well as your Scyther's!"  
  
"I get it now! You're power-hungry!" Kevin yelled in a mix-mash of his own voice and a high shrill of a Scyther's. "Well, it won't work!"  
  
"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Warles turned around to the supercomputer and began pressing buttons.  
  
Nothing happened. "What's wrong?" Warles asked to himself. He pushed the same sequence. Suddenly, the screen flashed red. It was apparent that Warles's computer was going haywire.  
  
"No!" Warles yelled at the computer. He hit several more buttons, but nothing would work. "Dang you, computer!" he yelled again, and hit the keypad.  
  
Kevin suddenly felt danger. He wasn't sure of why, but then he noticed a spark run across the keyboard. Twice.  
  
"Wha—"  
  
Warles didn't have time to speak, but Kevin managed to get in a crouch before the computer suddenly erupted violently in flames. Kevin had no clue where the scientist flew, but he didn't feel like finding out, for the glass shattered above his head and flames raged above him.  
  
Kevin thought it was a minute with the heavy amount of heat above his head, but it actually lasted for two seconds before everything came to a halt. Kevin stood up from his crouch and looked around at the ruin. The supercomputer was totally wrecked from the blast. The tables with the microscopes was closer to the water, but it's legs were blown into the water, apparently by a piece of metal. The sub and the other table, the one containing his gear, were surprisingly still intact.  
  
:Wait… Where's Cevan?: Kevin thought in concern. The table still held five balls, and the one with the gold band was still missing.  
  
I'm right here, Someone said.  
  
Kevin spun around, but found no one. "Who's there?" he yelled. He spun around and looked through the two doors, their frames blackened yet not fallen. "Who said that?"  
  
Me, the voice said again. :Where is it coming from?: Kevin thought, slightly disturbed.  
  
From you.  
  
"Huh?" Kevin thought for a moment.  
  
I am you.  
  
"Wait a minute! What do you mean? You mean that Cevan is within me?"  
  
Well, you could say that… but why I'm in you, I have no idea, the voice inside Kevin said.  
  
So you mean that I have a Scyther within me? Kevin thought.  
  
Well, you could put it that way, the voice, which I now noticed sounded like a Scyther, said. Oh, yes, I see that you are catching onto this well.  
  
Well, what other choice do I have to do? Kevin said to his "second mind." :This just gets weirder and weirder!: he thought to himself.  
  
No, it's not weird at all. In fact, the only thing weird is the fact that you're still standing here! I can't move us at all unless you allow me to!  
  
Kevin knew that it had read it's thoughts, but he knew that it was also right. He did seem in more control of his body than the "other half" of him did, but nonetheless, Kevin was now getting concerned.  
  
An idea then came to him. Wait, he said to his second mind, I'm now partially psychic of this, right? I mean, you acted like you could read my mind, so there must be some sort of psychic activity in all this! Kevin, through his Scyther face, grew a grin. I could use my mind to psychically find my Scyther!  
  
You're getting good at this, his Scyther half acknowledged. But psychically finding a Pokémon in its ball is virtually impossible. The ball is capable of shielding psychic activity between the Pokémon and anything outside of it.  
  
Really? Then why can a Psychic pick up balls? Kevin wanted to know. His Alakazam had before handed Kevin the Pokéballs he needed just by psychically floating them over.  
  
I said the ball is capable of shielding Psychic activity through the ball, not on it, idiot! Cevan said. :Strange,: Kevin thought, :I didn't think of its name as Cevan before.: Never mind. Listen, Kevin. You know yourself that your Pokémon Cevan had a unique ability to sense things without seeing it, right? If that's the case, and you were formed by me, then wouldn't you have it too?  
  
Kevin had never thought of it. To test, Kevin sensed for his Blastoise. Sure enough, he felt its presence through one of the five balls. Sure of the ability he possessed now, Kevin sensed for Cevan while walking through the devastated lab.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Why isn't it working? Kevin asked his second half.  
  
I… I don't understand, it said back. I don't sense him either. Perhaps it was—  
  
Kevin was suddenly rocked to his feet. He sensed danger… strong, yes, but not too powerful. However, he suddenly felt as if he needed to get out… now, and fast.  
  
:Dang,: Kevin thought, :Not now!:  
  
Kevin, you have to get out of here now! his second half said. This whole cave is collapsing!  
  
Kevin felt rotten, but agreed. Regardless of the fact he was basically deserting a friend, unless he got out alive, the rest of his Pokémon would end up trainer less. Kevin, as he quickly slashed open the glass covering his remaining gear, retrieved the remaining five Pokéballs as well as the rest of his equipment. Kevin then dashed to the sub, jumped in, and slammed the top closed.  
  
Do you know even what you're doing? Kevin's second half said.  
  
Not a clue, Kevin said back confidently. Looking at the control panel, he sensed for those that were used the most. Finding those, which was a wheel, a handle, and a stick, Kevin threw forward the handle and pushed the stick down. Finding that he had chosen the correct controls, the submarine shot forward and down. Good thing they did go down, too; Kevin nearly brushed the ceiling of an opening out to dark blue water. Instinctively, Kevin pulled back on the stick as far as it would go, and the sub immediately responded. Kevin could see the vast ocean from where he was.  
  
"Yes!" Kevin said, nearly jumping for joy. "We made it!" however, his good mood almost immediately faded, and Kevin spun the wheel to try to find the opening of where he had freed himself.  
  
Kevin nearly jumped at the sight. Kevin could not find an opening anywhere. Nor could he find the ground of where it was located.  
  
Kevin was now looking at a floor of lava.  
  
"No…" Kevin found himself say. "No! NO! I refuse to believe this!!" Kevin closed his eyes, but opened them again to still see lava. "Cevan! No! Of all Pokémon, why you?!?"  
  
* * *  
  
Kevin had gotten out alive, but now had no way of identifying himself. Without his badges or his seal, accompanied by his loss of his Pokémon Cevan, Kevin could find no reason to live on. Kevin returned to the mainland and managed to re-wire the submarine to a random course before self-destructing. He eventually disappeared into the forests.  
  
Lance called both the Pewter City and the Cerulean City Pokécenters. He sent out a search squad to find Kevin, but found no one. Kevin learned later that he was then called "The Lost Trainer Kevin," but he didn't care anymore. Kevin tried many times to end what he called his never-ending misery, facing numerous amount of Fearows in battle, as well as Pidgeots, Gravelers, Pikachus, and even a Charizard and a Magmar. He even faced several Pokémon which would've had immense advantages against a Scyther. But he was just too powerful, just as Warles had said he would be. Soon, Kevin even gave up on that, and decided just to live as a hermit in the forests.  
  
Kevin's leaving Indigo Plateau, transformation, loss of Cevan, and his disappearance into the woods took just a single week. 


	7. Chapter 6: New Faces

Lance took over Kevin's lead. But that was 8 years ago. Now, a new trainer, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, is determined to become the greatest Pokémon master. Ash had just won the Orange Island League competition, and was returning home. At least, that's what he thought, until the ship took a detour and ended up at Cerulean City.  
  
Ash was accompanied by two others, Misty, the Cerulean Gym leader, and Tracy, a Pokémon watcher. Pokémon watchers were famous for making detailed observations of Pokémon in ways that seem nearly impossible to those who are not involved.  
  
When they were walking through Cerulean City, someone stopped them. Asking Ash if he knew anyone in Pewter City, Ash did know Flint, the father of the Pewter City Gym Leader, Brock. Handing him a package, they traveled back to Pewter with the delivery for the Pokémart. Little did they know they would see a shadow thought to have disappeared forever…  
  
"When will we go see Professor Oak?" Tracy asked impatiently. Professor Oak was a hero to many people, and Tracy was no exception. "I thought we were headed to Pallet Town!"  
  
"Yes, we know that!" Misty said, irritated. "But we have to get this to Pewter City."  
  
Upon arrival, Ash and group noticed something wrong. Officers were patrolling the city with their loyal Growlithes, and Officer Jenny was standing in front of the Pokémart.  
  
"What's going on?" Tracy asked aloud.  
  
Jenny overheard the thought, and answered for him. "A robbery was reported just this morning," she said. "an exceptionally large diamond rock was stolen from this store. Say," she said, looking at the package, "what's that? Would that be the stolen diamond?"  
  
"Huh?" Ash said, still holding the package. "No, actually. Someone sent us here to give this package to the—"  
  
"Ahh! The delivery! It came!" a man yelled as he burst through the front door of the Pokémart and grabbed the package. "Oh, thank you so much! I never knew that I would have my previous stone stolen, and this will be sufficient enough. How can I ever thank you?"  
  
"Well, actually," Tracy started, "We were heading back to Pallet Town. Do you think you can arrange something to help us along?"  
  
"Hmmm…" the man thought, and shook his head. "No, I'm afraid I can't. If we were in Vermilion City, I might be of some help. I know a friend that can sail you there…"  
  
The man seemed to have thought of something, because he immediately perked up and ran back into the store.  
  
"Huh?" Ash said, confused of the man's action.  
  
A second later, the man came back out. But instead of holding the package, he was holding a statue. The statue seemed to be a Rapidash rearing up and was made completely of ruby, encased in a diamond shell.  
  
"In fact," the man said, "I can be of some help. I forgot it at first, but the Viridian City Pokécenter called me yesterday to see if I could send one of these to him."  
  
"Wow," Misty said, amazed. "It's beautiful!!"  
  
"Yeah, that's why I get diamond blocks. Anyway," he said, turning back to Ash, "if you will, take this back to Vermilion City and give it to Nurse Joy there. Then, head to the docks, and ask for Lou."  
  
"Heh, We'll be glad to take this back!" Ash took the statue, and they were off.  
  
* * *  
  
:I wonder if the man ever got my money I left on the counter for him…:  
  
Kevin finished carving the last edge in his held up blade in the light, then, thinking it complete, fitted it with a device. The blade resembled a Scyther's blade, except had a handle. Kevin grabbed onto the handle of a second one, hit the device, and a green material stretched from the elbow of his arms, down to nearly the front.  
  
Impressive, the companion inside his head spoke. And to think, you never thought of having someone make this for you before.  
  
No point, Kevin spoke back to my mind. I have you… No one could be a better cutter than you, especially with your blades.  
  
Ever since Kevin decided to live as a hermit, he managed to get a little over his depression, and now lived alone, save for his Pokémon and his friend, who resided in his head. However, to the people he encountered, he was colder than a normal person would be, and tended to avoid them at all costs. Whenever he fought with his Pokémon against those that are wild or against other trainers, he went as a trainer, but whenever he fought wild Pokémon himself, he had his "Scyther instinct" kick in. Ever since the scientist had transformed him, Kevin could use any attack, thanks to the scientist's teaching him to use metronome; he could harness the ability without even having to use metronome itself, which made it all the more powerful. It is that ability alone that has allowed Kevin to defeat many, many Pokémon with just one attack.  
  
Kevin, his arm still under the green material and over the blade, hit the device and slung the blade over his back, between his wings. He then slung the second one on his other arm over the previous one. They were held in a green material, just like his arms, to conceal them. Then Kevin hit a device, which he had placed where the two slings connect, and his disguise came on.  
  
Impressive, his friend said. You certainly are ahead in your years!  
  
Thank you, Kevin thought back.  
  
Suddenly, Kevin started to hear talking nearby where he was located in the forest. Kevin "switched" off his disguise, which he still had over eight years, went to the path nearby, and hid behind a bush off to the side of the road.  
  
He certainly did a good job of hiding, too; the only thing anyone could see of him was the Scyther's crest on the back of his head, and when he closed his eyes, it was hard to determine him from the bush. Just as he hid, two boys, a girl, and a Pikachu were seen walking down from Pewter City.  
  
:Hmmm…: Kevin thought, :Not very many people walk down this path at this time… what could they be doing out here in the morning?: Kevin watched as they continued down the path, nearby to where he was hiding.  
  
"I remember when I rode a Ponyta once."  
  
Ash was remembering back to when he competed in a race for someone else when they broke their arm. It had evolved in the middle of the race when the current leader, who was cheating to win, made his Dodrio attack the horse's face. Looking down at the statue in hand, he said, "It was really a close call, that race!"  
  
Kevin overheard the memory Ash had said out loud. :A would-be master, I guess. The only place I knew how to get Ponyta was at Cinnabar Island.: Looking down at Pikachu, Kevin thought, :Is that his Pikachu? Strange, why isn't it in its Pokéball? Looks pretty strong, though, judging its motions.:  
  
Tracy, who was looking around, then asked, "How long are we going to travel like this? All sorts of detours!"  
  
Misty, after giving a small piece of food to her Togepi, looked at Tracy. "Tracy," she said, "can't you think of anything else other than going to Professor Oak?"  
  
"Misty, the closer we are to him, the more I want to meet him! But I suppose that since we are out here, I may as well make a sketch…"  
  
:Misty? THE Misty of Cerulean City Gym? How can that be?: Kevin thought, surprised. :She looks no more than 15! Although she could be a younger sister… And judging from what Tracy said, he's a Pokémon watcher.: Kevin thought for a moment. :Which means that if he sees my crest, he'll be quick to figure it out. I don't want to get in a Pokémon-vs.-trainer match!:  
  
Suddenly, at the point where he nearly passes Kevin's hiding spot, Ash's foot suddenly sank into the ground.  
  
"Huh?" Ash wondered aloud. Kevin's thoughts were in unison of the event.  
  
"What is it?" Tracy asked. He and Misty ran over to see Ash's foot, which had sunk completely out of view. Ash couldn't pull it out.  
  
"Aaahhh!!" the three of them yelled as the ground caved in around them. Kevin was startled himself, but still held his hiding position.  
  
:Wha…?: Kevin wondered.  
  
Kevin then heard laughing as three darkened figures came out from the shadows on the other side of the path and stood over the hole. One had long hair that seemed to stick straight back from her head, but curved near the end, wearing a skirt and small jacket. A second one, with much shorter hair, was obviously a boy, but hadn't spoken yet. The third one, a smaller one, had a shine to its forehead, and also had a tail. Kevin identified it as a Meowth.  
  
:Butch and Cassidy? I thought I took care of those two cretins!: Kevin thought in disgust. :But since when did they get a Meowth?:  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" The girl said.  
  
"And make it double!" The boy followed.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all people within our nation!"  
  
Kevin managed to raise an eye ridge on his forehead. :Who are these morons?: Kevin thought. :And their motto is stupid! Why are they wearing white? Team Rocket must be running low on funding… Wouldn't surprise me either, since it's been 8 years now…: Kevin ignored the rest of their introduction from the two people.  
  
Meowth finished it. "Meowth, that's right!" he said.  
  
Kevin nearly jumped in his hiding place. :A talking Meowth? I don't believe this! Wow, I guess things have changed…:  
  
Jessie, who the girl's name was, suddenly pulled out a bazooka-like gun and pointed it in the hole. "Fire!" she yelled as she pulled the trigger.  
  
A metal arm holding a glass case shot down into the hole. A moment later, after Kevin heard a "Pika Pi!" it was pulled back up, the case holding a Pikachu. Pikachu used a thunderbolt, but the glass case just absorbed it, using the charge in the form of a light bulb on the top of the case.  
  
:Man, these two really are low-lifes!: Kevin thought. :They don't try taking something rare, they instead take a Pikachu!:  
  
The three of them, laughing again, jump back into the forest. Moments later, a huge Meowth balloon pushed its way from the forest into the air.  
  
"We finally got it at last!" Jessie said, Kevin overhearing. "We've finally won!"  
  
"Thanks for the Pikachu!" James said, who was the boy of the team. "We hope you drop in again!"  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Kevin heard from the hole. "Go, Scyther!" the voice, Tracy, yelled as a Pokéball flew from the hole. With a flash, a Scyther popped out.  
  
:Wow… They have a Scyther,: Kevin thought.  
  
Now I'm really glad that he didn't see your head, the other mind said. It was quiet for some time, and sensed that Kevin was going to take action soon. After all, he did have a tendency to stop Team Rocket from stealing things, and this was no exception.  
  
Suddenly, a ball was shot from the balloon. It broke open in mid-air, and suddenly covered the Scyther with a goo that apparently rendered it helpless to fly.  
  
"Nice shot, James!" Meowth yelled as he caught the Scyther with a net. The net, as well as the goo, completely made it unable to escape.  
  
"…And to keep you in that hole," Jessie said, as Kevin watched on, "here's a little present for you!" she pulled out a remote control and hit some sort of button. A metal grating, which Kevin hadn't noticed before, swung out of the dirt which covered it and slammed over the hole.  
  
"So long suckers!" The trio yelled laughing afterwards as they flew off. Kevin heard Ash yelling "Pikachu!" from the hole, but Kevin was already dashing off ahead of Team Rocket through the forest to cut them off.  
  
:Try stealing a Pokémon… I'll stop you,: He thought, looking up as he traversed the woods.  
  
But steal a Scyther… and you'll destroy them, right? his other mind said, as they ran.  
  
Precisely, Cevan. 


	8. Chapter 7: Ash meets Kevin in Person

"Ahh, it feels good to win one against the twerps for once!" Meowth said, polishing his charm on his forehead.  
  
"Chuuu…" Pikachu whined.  
  
It seemed obvious, too, that they had won; the "cage" was nowhere in sight, and Ash was nowhere to be seen. No one else was seen, as well.  
  
However, while Jessie and James were debating over what they would get with the "raise" they would get, Kevin was ready to strike. He had already equipped his Diamond Blade (He labeled the two blades as a single weapon) and had "Cevan" instincts ready.  
  
:No one's watching. Strike!:  
  
Kevin, in Scyther disguise, flew quickly up to the bottom of the balloon. He rammed the bottom gently, but intentionally, to pretend it was the other Scyther shaking around, then connected his blade into the passenger box of the balloon, to hide underneath.  
  
The Trio on the balloon, including Pikachu, felt the shake. Jessie looked over the side.  
  
"Hey! Stop struggling down there!" She yelled to the Scyther down below in the net. She then went back to debating.  
  
Just like I planned, Cevan, who Kevin now thought it by its name, said to him. Now or never is when we move next.  
  
:Stick with the plan.:  
  
Kevin swung back, softly, to not rock the passenger box. Then, swinging forward, dislodged his blades and swung up and over the side. Right into the middle of the passenger box.  
  
Right into view of Jessie, James, Meowth, and Pikachu, as well as an Arbok.  
  
"Gaaahh-ha-ahh!!" Team Rocket screamed, their body displaying their fear. Only Pikachu and Arbok remained somewhat calm, but were still surprised nonetheless.  
  
Using one of his blades, Kevin quickly jabbed into the glass case. The jab went deep enough to get the case stuck on the blade, yet with enough shallowness to not to impale or harm Pikachu.  
  
"{Hey! Careful!}" Pikachu yelled at Kevin, in its dialect. He picked up the case and held it on the end of his blade.  
  
Meowth understood what Kevin was doing. He replaced his fear with anger. "Hey!" he yelled. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
:My disguise is working,: Kevin thought. :They all think I'm a Scyther!:  
  
Yes, but let's try to keep it that way! Cevan urged.  
  
"{What are you going to do about it, Meowth?}" Kevin said in his Scyther dialect.  
  
"Uhhh…" Kevin could see Meowth tremble a little.  
  
Jessie and James followed afterward. "Hey you! How did you get out?" Jessie yelled.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing with our Pikachu? We worked hard to get him!" James followed.  
  
Kevin narrowed his eyes. Speaking to all of them, he said, in Scyther tongue, "Scyther! Scyther Scyther-Scy!"  
  
"Huh?" Meowth was the first to speak.  
  
"What did he say, Meowth?" James asked.  
  
"He said, 'Your Pikachu? Sorry to burst your bubble… and speaking of bubble, I'm going to wreck yours!'" Meowth translated.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Jessie yelled at Kevin.  
  
Kevin jumped backwards onto the side of the passenger box, then flew up to the main balloon.  
  
"{Hmm… I wonder if I brought my blade across like this?}" Kevin said.  
  
"Uh-oh… We're in trouble!" The three agreed. They could tell what was next. Raising his left blade, which was unused, Kevin did three quick slashes on the balloon. Then, quickly, he flew down, slashed the rope holding the other Scyther, and caught that with his other blade, doing the same thing with the rope like he did with the glass case, he then watched Team Rocket fly off as they yelled "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!"  
  
:Again?: Kevin thought. :Do these cretins follow Ash everywhere?:  
  
Kevin flew back to the grating, but a distance away, to put Scyther and Pikachu on the ground. Kevin flew off into the woods to get out of view, put Diamond Blade away, and put on his "human" disguise. Stepping out to the other side of the grating, which imprisoned Ash, he then assembled in his mind who he would call himself. After all, he tried to minimize encounters with people in matches. He didn't want that to happen again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Bulbasuar! Razor Leaf now!" Ash said. Bulbasuar complied and shot out leaves at the steel bars. Some just flew past through the openings, others bounced off the bars.  
  
"Aww, no good!" Ash mumbled.  
  
"Someone, help!" Tracy yelled out. But he knew it was no use unless Officer Jenny came by and saw the grating.  
  
"If only this hole weren't so small, then I could send out Charizard!" Ash groaned. "We may be trapped h—"  
  
"You all right?" a voice yelled. Ash, Tracy, and Misty all looked up to see a man in shadow looking down at them.  
  
"Help us!" Misty called out. "We fell into this trap and we can't get out!"  
  
"I kind of figured that," he called back. "Don't you have a fire-type or something to melt the bars?"  
  
"Only a Charizard," Ash called up. "The problem is he's too big to fit in this hole!"  
  
"Is that your only one? Ok, hang on…" Kevin yelled back, glad his disguise was working. He then used Cevan's Sense for the Pokéball containing his Charizard. Finding it, he pulled it off his belt.  
  
"Come out, Burnstryke!" Kevin yelled. After a brilliant flash, a Charizard came out of the ball. "Burnstryke," Kevin commanded his Charizard, "heat up those bars closest to the edges of the pit as hot as you can!"  
  
Ash, watching below, saw flame shoot out at one side. Sparks came tumbling down into the pit. "Hey, watch it!" Ash yelled up to the man, not knowing who he was.  
  
"Sorry," Kevin called down into the hole. "But I thought you had a Charizard! Can't you handle such heat?" Kevin thought for a moment. "Wait a second… Misty!" Kevin thought for a moment. "Why don't you get your water Pokémon out? Have them use a water attack over your heads while my Charizard burns these bars! It will keep the sparks from falling on you!" Kevin disappeared from their view after that.  
  
Misty called out her Staryu, but all three of them looked at each other in wonder. "How did he know your name, Misty?" Tracy asked. "I don't think we've even met him!"  
  
Kevin even overheard their conversation through Burnstryke's Flamethrower attack. He knew of the grave mistake he had just made, but nothing in his power, even with his harnessing metronome, could correct it.  
  
Messed up badly, huh? Cevan said to him.  
  
Oh yes. Big time. 


	9. Chapter 8: Onward!

"Ok, Burnstryke," Kevin told his Charizard. "Cease Flamethrower!"  
  
Charizard stopped, and Kevin went over to test the bars. Slamming his fist down on a red-hot bar, he found it bent easily. He didn't even have to use Strength!  
  
"Doesn't that hurt your hand?" Tracy called up to Kevin.  
  
"Normally, when you've got a fire Pokémon, you can take the heat!" Kevin called back. "Ok! I don't know how far it will fall before getting stuck by the dirt, but you might want your grass-type down there to help support it!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ash asked Kevin. "Who are you?"  
  
"Later! Get out your grass-type!"  
  
"Ok… Come out, Blubasuar!" Ash said. Throwing the ball onto the dirt of the pit, Ash's Bulbasuar popped out. "Ok, he's out, what do you want him to do?"  
  
"I want your grass-type to use Vine Whip to stop it's fall. It does know how to use it, right?" Kevin asked through the bars.  
  
"Of course it does!"  
  
"All right then! Here goes!" Kevin said, then moved off the grating. "Burnstryke!" he yelled, as he called to his Charizard, "Jump onto that grating!"  
  
Burnstryke let out a roar, then leaped onto the grating. The bars that Burnstryke had burned only bent for a moment before snapping like twigs.  
  
"Aaaahh!" Ash, Tracy, and Misty screamed as the bar dug it's way further down into the pit. It stopped falling just inches before their heads. Burnstryke flew off the grating and pulled it out.  
  
Cevan opened up his waist pack and pulled out a rope, lowering it to the three. "Here, climb up."  
  
Tracy looked at the rope, and looked back at Kevin, who was still holding it, and with one hand. "Uhh," Tracy began, "Shouldn't you tie it to something? You might get pulled down and then we'll be stuck down here for a while."  
  
Kevin gave them a cold stare, but knew they couldn't see it through his hood on his disguise. "Would you rather I didn't help you?"  
  
"Well, at least he's helping. here goes…" Tracy began to climb up.  
  
"Not much else I can do. Oh well…" Misty followed and began climbing up as well.  
  
Ash clutched the rope, and looked up at the face shrouded in mystery. :Who is this guy, anyway?: He thought. He watched the others climb up as the shadowed man held on, unfazed by their weight. :He certainly is strong, and his Pokémon are the same… And… Pikachu…:  
  
"Are you coming?" The man yelled down, sounding slightly irritated.  
  
"Yeah… wait, hang on…" Ash turned around and recalled Bulbasuar. He then climbed up.  
  
Once Ash had moved into arm's reach on the rope, Kevin grabbed his arm and pulled him up.  
  
"Thanks for your help," Ash commented. "I only wish that the same could be done with my Pikachu…" Ash looked toward the ground.  
  
"Pika-Pi!"  
  
Ash looked up and turned around. "Pikachu?!?"  
  
"And Scyther!" Tracy exclaimed. Scyther was still covered in goo, but was now out of the net. Misty got her Poliwag out and washed off Scyther, then Tracy recalled Scyther to his Pokéball.  
  
"You train a Scyther, huh?" Kevin, still remaining anonymous to them, looked at Tracy. "It almost reminds me of my…" Kevin suddenly stopped talking.  
  
You blew it once, don't blow your cover again! Cevan warned him.  
  
"I don't think we met," Tracy said, looking at me.  
  
"Same here," Misty said, agreeing. "But how did you know my name?"  
  
:Uh-oh… Didn't see that one coming. Think fast, Kevin!: He thought to himself. He then spoke.  
  
"Oh please… who could forget the famous Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty?" Kevin said, half-forcing a laugh. "I could recognize your face a mile away!"  
  
Good one, Cevan remarked.  
  
"Nice excuse," Misty remarked, "but I don't think I'm famous. Besides, I don't run the gym, my sisters do."  
  
"Really?" Kevin scratched his head, thinking hard. "Huh… Maybe I was mistaking you for someone else. Anyway," Kevin started, not waiting for an answer, "may I ask who you travelers are?" Kevin decided he should play it safe.  
  
Tracy was actually the first to respond. "My name's Tracy. I'm a Pokémon watcher!" he said to Kevin.  
  
"Well, I guess you already know who I am," Misty said with a shrug.  
  
"And my name's Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town! It's nice to meet you," Ash said, holding his hand out to Kevin.  
  
Kevin took a step back, slightly startled.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ash asked.  
  
Kevin was silent for a moment. Then he seemed to snap out of a trance and shake his head. "Ahh… sorry, I was deep in thought. I'm kind of not used to meeting people like this," he said.  
  
Try to get him to not shake your hand, Cevan warned Kevin. If he feels your hand in its natural state, he may think something's different about you!  
  
"Well, we could at least shake hands," Ash said. He still held out his hand.  
  
:Well, he already did feel my hand. Besides, if I don't, he will know!: Kevin thought. He began reaching towards Ash's.  
  
Kevin stopped moving his hand toward Ash's, and pulled it back. "Danger," said Cevan's senses. Kevin began looking around.  
  
Ash had no clue what was going on. "What's the matter?" Ash repeated.  
  
"I…" Kevin thought quickly. "I… thought I heard something," He said. Quickly, Kevin thought, Did you sense that, Cevan?  
  
Yeah, I felt it. Seemed strong, too, Cevan thought back.  
  
"I didn't hear anything," Ash said with a frown. "Did you Pikachu?"  
  
"Pikachuu…" Pikachu shook its head.  
  
"Hmm…" Kevin thought aloud. The danger seemed to disappear. "That's odd… I'm sure that I… heard something!" He scratched his head, confused.  
  
"Danger," Kevin's senses said again. This time, he heard a far off rustle.  
  
"Ok, now I know I heard something!" Kevin exclaimed, looking around.  
  
"Are you sure it isn't your hood?" Misty added with a snide look. Another rustle.  
  
"Now I hear it!" Tracy said. Kevin continued looking around. Finally, looking down the route to Pewter City, Kevin saw a small black mass.  
  
"What is that?" Misty asked, pointing. She could see it too, as it grew rapidly.  
  
"Hmm… looks like a storm," Tracy concluded.  
  
Kevin didn't think so. "Tracy," he said, facing him, "You said you're a Pokémon watcher, right? Do you have some binoculars I could borrow for a second?"  
  
Tracy seemed hesitant. "Uhh…"  
  
"Look, Tracy," Kevin said, a very slight note of irritation entering his voice, "trust me on this one. I'll give them back."  
  
"Here, then," Tracy said, after digging through his pack. Kevin took the binoculars and looked at the cloud. All the while, "danger" kept hammering into him. It grew louder as the cloud grew.  
  
After getting the adjustments and focusing the image, Kevin finally got a clear image of the growing mass. The movement within the cloud, though, prevented Kevin from figuring out what it was before he finally saw the beaks.  
  
It was a group of Fearow. A large group of Fearow. A very big and enormous group. Kevin thought there was more than a hundred. He was not the only one stunned; Cevan was stunned, as well. 


	10. Chapter 9: Kevin Cares

Kevin lowered the binoculars slowly, then handed them back to Tracy. "Tracy," He said, nearly stuttering. "Look. That is no cloud."  
  
"Huh?" Tracy wondered, then looked at the cloud through the binoculars.  
  
"Aahh!" Tracy jumped and lost his balance for a moment, stepping back to catch himself. "That cloud is entirely made up of Fearow!"  
  
"What?!?" Ash and Misty said in surprise.  
  
"Never before in my life in and out of these woods have I ever seen such number," Kevin said. Cevan's sense was yelling "Danger!" it was yelling so loud, it was causing an echo within him.  
  
No, wait… that's a second danger! But why is it coming from the Fearow? Cevan wondered. Kevin tried to trace the sense, but to no avail. It seemed to only come from the group itself, not from each Fearow.  
  
:This isn't right,: Kevin thought. The Fearow were now nearly covering the sky over the path. To Kevin, at the speed they were moving, they would be on top of them in a minute.  
  
"Time to make a hasty retreat," Kevin said. That was the last thing Ash, Tracy, and Misty heard before he tore down the path away from the Fearow. Ash, Tracy, and Misty stood looking at the stranger dashing off, then looked back at the Fearow.  
  
"Feeearr!" Some of the Fearow screeched as drew closer.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Tracy yelled, and the three of them followed Kevin's example. However, they found Kevin getting further and further away, and the Fearow getting closer and closer.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Tracy yelled to the stranger. He paid no heed to them. Instead, Kevin finally dashed out of line of sight.  
  
As soon as Kevin noticed that he couldn't see the three anymore, Kevin leaped into the dense forest and changed disguises to Scyther. He then began running back through the overgrowth to help the three out.  
  
Panicked, did you? Cevan said snidely. I thought you were the greatest of trainers.  
  
It was actually the first time Kevin had ever panicked in his whole life. He had ran away from many wild Pokémon, but it was usually because he knew that his Pokémon didn't stand a chance against them. This time, now that he can battle as a Pokémon himself, Kevin usually kept a cool head. It was more out of puzzlement, though, than out of fear for his panicking.  
  
:Well,: Kevin practically yelled in his mind, :can you explain this sudden flux of Fearow?:  
  
Well, I was confused myself… Wait a minute, why are we going back? Cevan asked.  
  
:To save Ash and group.:  
  
What's this? Kevin, the high-and-mighty trainer Pokémon, has a soft spot? Cevan asked jokingly.  
  
Actually, I really had no clue why I was going back to save them. Meanwhile, the Fearow were practically breathing down the three's necks.  
  
"Pikachu! Use your Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.  
  
Pikachu spun around and its cheeks began to spark. "Pika-chuuUU!" he yelled, and a bright yellow light shot out and hit the group of Fearow.  
  
"Yes!" Ash said in triumph. However, his mood changed when the Fearow, after being hit with the Thunderbolt, regained their lost altitude and continued pursuit. "Huh?" He exclaimed. "Didn't it even harm them?"  
  
Kevin, who saw the attack, felt the second "danger" mark inside again. He blinked.  
  
"Huh?" Kevin said. For some reason, the blinking cleared his vision, and he now saw a very soft pink glow appear in the Fearows' eyes.  
  
Kevin, however, had no time to think, as Ash, Misty, and Tracy ran past him.  
  
"We'll never make it!" Tracy yelled, looking back.  
  
The next actions were almost instantaneous. Ash slipped on a loose rock, and caused the three of them, as well as Pikachu, to crash on the ground. Kevin leaped out and now found himself now face to face with the flock of angered Fearow. Harnessing the Metronome attack, Kevin's eyes flashed a bright yellow. The blades mimicked the flash, surprising Kevin, but not distracting him from his Thunderbolt attack.  
  
Yelling a war cry, Kevin unleashed from his whole body, as well as the blades, the most fearsome and devastating Thunderbolt attack that anyone had ever seen. Kevin, who's eyes were somewhat shielded by the flash, still had to close his eyes to keep himself from being blinded by his own attack, as electricity lanced its way from him to the Fearow and back, in a continuous, recharging cycle. After a tenth round trip of the Thunderbolt, the attack was finished, withdrawn back into him, and Kevin could finally open his eyes.  
  
The Fearow couldn't take it anymore. After recovering from some slight paralysis, they scattered and dispersed to different areas of the woods. Taking only a moment to look back at the group which he had just rescued, which had their eyes shielded with their arms from the brightness of the attack and were now uncovering their eyes, he leaped back into the cover of the forest.  
  
Rubbing his eyes, Ash looked around. "What was that?" he said, helping the others back to their feet.  
  
"It certainly wasn't Pikachu," Misty said. "And no way that attack could've been Solarbeam! Last time I saw such an attack, it wasn't that bright."  
  
"From what I heard," Tracy concluded, "it sounded like a Scyther! Didn't you hear its call?"  
  
"But there's no way a Scyther could do Thunderbolt! How could it be one?" Misty asked.  
  
Kevin left them behind as he escaped through the woods. He knew they would have no idea as to what it was. Better leave it at that, he thought.  
  
So, Cevan said in triumph, Who is the champion?  
  
Well, not I, Kevin thought back. At least, as a Pokémon. I think I know what name to use safely without detection. I'm going to need it.  
  
Yeah? And what's that? Cevan asked.  
  
Call me Cevan. Cevan Killbane. 


	11. Chapter 10: The Naming Way

Kevin, with his new name, began flying to Cerulean City. He assumed it safe, since he didn't sense anyone in the air or on the ground.  
  
So tell me… WHY are we going to Cerulean City? Cevan asked. He sounded impatient.  
  
There's no reason that I should go back! Kevin said to Cevan. After all, I don't want to be in those woods when the Fearow strike like that when they did.  
  
True… but why Cerulean? Why not Pallet Town?  
  
Well, this is only temporary. At least, only until the Fearow won't come again. By this time, Kevin could see the outer area of Cerulean City.  
  
Well, there it is, He said to Cevan. Doesn't seem much different than the last time we came here, is it?  
  
You mean 9 years ago? Cevan said. It was indeed the ninth year since his disappearance from the Indigo Plateau.  
  
Kevin decided to play it safe and land in the woods. Before he got his disguise on, though, he was attacked by a Spearow because he was too close to its nest. Cevan immediately blasted it with a Hydro Pump attack and sent it somewhere off into the deeper area of the forest.  
  
How long since we ever tasted a loss in battle before? Cevan asked Kevin.  
  
I've never lost a battle in my life, Kevin said back as he activated his "trainer" disguise.  
  
Not even once?!? Cevan asked in a bewildered voice.  
  
Well, for one thing, I was never in the fights… you were! For another, I never put you up against a Pokémon that I absolutely knew you couldn't handle.  
  
Was there a specific type that you didn't put me up against? Cevan asked in curiosity.  
  
Kevin didn't think about the answer. That would be his own secret. Kevin then proceeded to the Pokécenter.  
  
"Welcome!" Nurse Joy said as Kevin walked through the front door.  
  
Kevin stared in astonishment. :Don't these women age at all?: Kevin thought. :9 years and the Nurse Joy family doesn't seem any older!:  
  
Kevin barely managed to hide the fact that he was staring through the mesh hiding his face as he walked up to the front desk. Hesitating only for a moment, Kevin said, "Uhh… could you heal my Pokémon for me please?"  
  
"Sure!" Nurse Joy answered in enthusiasm. "Would you like anything else?"  
  
"Else?" Kevin echoed. "Sure, I suppose. I have been traveling for a while and I'd like a place to rest for the day. Do you also have something I can eat?"  
  
"No problem!" Nurse Joy said, taking the tray which Kevin put his Pokéballs on. "I can take care of that after I take care of your Pokémon."  
  
Slowly, Kevin breathed a sigh of relief. :So far, so good. No one seems suspicious that a person concealing their identity would be here.:  
  
Kevin heard the sound that his Pokémon were now healed, and Nurse Joy came back with the tray. "Here you go! They're all healed."  
  
"That was quick," Kevin commented under his breath.  
  
"Go ahead and seat yourself at one of those tables," Nurse Joy continued, motioning her hand toward the vacant tables off to one side of the main walkway. "I'll bring out… Wait, what did you want to eat in the first place?"  
  
"Doesn't matter," Kevin answered. "Just as long as you don't bring out one of those huge salad bowls or something. I've had enough greens for a month!" Kevin couldn't find any berries the last week before his meeting with Ash, and so had to live off of leaves and grass, since he was able to digest them. Even though he is fully capable of being an omnivore, Kevin just couldn't bring himself to hunt.  
  
"All right, I'll hold on the salad then." Nurse Joy then walked into the back room.  
  
Kevin seated himself at an open seat. The tables were long tables, much like you would find ones next to walls. Some chairs were wooden, holding an old-english style, and seemed to hold a polished shine to them, while others were mass couches. Kevin preferred the wooden chair because it would allow him to sit without actually sitting on his tightly-concealed wings. The cape alone was only as wide as the shoulders; it never actually went over them, so Kevin couldn't even relax his wings.  
  
Kevin could hear Cevan sighing from within. Why must we sit on these chairs? he asked.  
  
Because people would probably get suspicious if I sat on the floor, Kevin said back.  
  
Nurse Joy finally came back out with a Chansey at her side, which was carrying a steaming plate of meatballs and spaghetti. "Well, it's not the best meal anyone can make, but it's only an hour after lunch, so I thought I could make you something to keep you full until supper."  
  
"Still nothing to complain about," Kevin said, admiring the food.  
  
"Hope you enjoy it!" Nurse Joy said with a smile, and went back to the front desk.  
  
Kevin poked around the spaghetti, taking out the meatballs and eating them under his hood. Even though the hood was attached to his cape, Kevin could still reach underneath it at the neck without getting it dirty.  
  
He lost his appetite after the fifth one he ate and Kevin began poking the spaghetti. :What on earth would cause Fearow to gather like that and attack?: he thought. :Fearow never get in huge groups like that one!:  
  
What about when the Pikachu used its Thunderbolt attack and the Fearow didn't even get harmed? Cevan said, interrupting Kevin's own thoughts.  
  
Sometimes, Kevin said back to Cevan, I really wish we weren't psychically connected. Or, to say the least, you couldn't understand my thinking. Which makes me wonder… How did you ever learn to speak English?  
  
Oh, I already knew the language. However, without the same training in saying the language at a young age, I thought I would sound stupid speaking it, so I—  
  
You mean to say that I had an actual English-speaking Scyther? Kevin asked.  
  
Well, I suppose you could say that, Cevan said, semi-laughing. But anyway, now that I don't actually have to speak the language, I can speak it fluently.  
  
So anyway, back to our first topic… What can you conclude about the Fearow?  
  
Well, Cevan began, The only real conclusion I can come up with is that they were controlled by some other force.  
  
Another force? Kevin wondered. What would that—  
  
"Hey mister!"  
  
Startled greatly, Kevin nearly swung out of his chair and assumed battle position. Instead, he spun toward the voice. Ash, Tracy, and Misty were all standing next to him. They had came in some time ago, right before Kevin's conversation with his "double." Seeing Kevin sitting at the table, they all approached him.  
  
"Oh, it's only you three," Kevin said. "What do you want?"  
  
"Why didn't you answer us?" Ash asked. "Were you in a trance?"  
  
"Huh?" Kevin thought for a moment. "Oh! I was… deep… in thought. But if you wanted to talk to me, why didn't you just say 'Hey you, guy in black' or something like that?"  
  
"Well, it would be better if we at least knew your name," Misty commented with a leer.  
  
Why don't you just tell them your name? Cevan asked Kevin.  
  
Because, Kevin thought back, I don't trust them. They could just be trying to befriend me to get my name, and constantly battle me. Remember the last guy? The last trainer Kevin had faced, he wanted their name so he could find Kevin again for a best-4-out-of-7 rematch.  
  
"So what is your name?" Ash asked.  
  
"Why? So you know who you battle with?" Kevin asked snidely.  
  
"We never wanted a battle!" Tracy said sharply.  
  
"Yeah! We just tried saying hi, and you backed away!" Misty added with a angry tone.  
  
"Please, sit down… Let me explain now who I am," Kevin said in a tired tone.  
  
They agreed, and all pulled up a chair to the table. Kevin then began talking. "Well, first off, my name is Cevan, if you wanted to know. The route we were just on is my home."  
  
"Cevan? That name… it sounds familiar somehow…" Tracy muttered, deep in thought.  
  
"You mean you're some sort of outcast?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well," Kevin said, "I suppose you could say that. But it's more like I'm trying to make myself one. You see, Wherever I travel, I've always gotten into at least one battle. It's so bad, I try to avoid fights where I went.  
  
"Do you not like Pokémon battles?" Ash asked.  
  
"No, it's not that," Kevin answered. "It's just that I hate going from one to another."  
  
Well, that's partially true, Cevan remarked. except that you don't even leave the forest.  
  
"What do you mean?" Misty asked. Quite the inquirer, Kevin thought.  
  
"Ever had a two-rematch battle?" Kevin said back. "Or, to make myself clear, ever had a battle that was followed by two rematches that you had absolutely no control over?"  
  
"Oh," Misty said, looking a little hurt.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I didn't attempt trying to get you to feel sorry for me." Kevin realized that his voice held quite a cold tone when he spoke about the battles. "I'm just a little irked right now. I'm not going back into those woods with those Fearow hanging around. Oh yeah, and sorry for leaving you behind like that."  
  
"Which makes me wonder," Kevin then began, to play it safe, "how did you get away from the Fearow? After all, it's not possible for normal people to out-run them."  
  
"Well, it was strange, really," Tracy started. "The Fearow were chasing us, and Ash's Pikachu tried to Thunderbolt them. However, they acted like they weren't harmed at all!"  
  
"Pretty fierce, if you ask me!" Ash complimented to the statement. "They almost reminded me of when we were rescuing our Pokémon from a Drowzee controlling them all." He remembered when Butch and Cassidy, two other Team Rocket members, started controlling trainers' Pokémon with a single Drowzee. Destroying their own machine that amplified the Drowzee's Hypnotic control with Ash's Pikachu unintentionally, the duo was defeated and sent off to jail.  
  
Kevin suddenly grew interested, or faked it at least. "Are you suggesting someone could've done that out of revenge?"  
  
"Could be, but I doubt it," Tracy answered. "Still, it's hard to understand what happened afterward. It seemed like a Scyther then came when we tripped and screeched a war cry, and a Thunderbolt struck the Fearow so powerfully that I thought I would go blind!"  
  
Not good, Cevan remarked coldly after Tracy's comment. I think he's catching on.  
  
"A Scyther taking on a hundred Fearow with an ability to use electric attacks? Sounds possible."  
  
"Sounds possible?" Misty echoed, wondering. She gave Kevin a glare. "Are you hiding something?"  
  
Ok, now that isn't good, Cevan said, correcting himself.  
  
"Well, I see unusual Pokémon all the time!" Kevin said. Then, looking up at the hanging clock, Kevin got up. "Well, it's almost time for dinner. However, I really have no appetite after that, so I shall see you some other time."  
  
"Where are you going?" Misty asked, holding Kevin's arm. "I want to know first: What Pokémon do you know of that seems 'unusual?'"  
  
Kevin decided to show one that he had neglected training somewhat: a Goldeen. Kevin thought he could make up for it by at least bringing it out. "You want me to show you?"  
  
"Sure!" Misty said.  
  
"All right… Beautie!" He said, and the ball, which he now held in his hand, popped open. With a brilliant flash, Kevin's Goldeen came out.  
  
"Goldeen," Beautie said, as it flopped on the ground. It had expected water.  
  
"What's so special about that Pokémon?" Misty asked, raising an eyebrow. "It looks just like mine!"  
  
"That's because she hasn't done her ability yet," Kevin said, looking back only momentarily. "Watch."  
  
At that moment, the Goldeen, now realizing that there was no water, stopped flopping around. Instead, it started moving about by hovering. In fact, it seemed to be flying.  
  
"Whoa!" all but Kevin, who was currently in the room, exclaimed. "Is that Goldeen flying?"  
  
"My friends," Kevin said confidently, "you happen to be looking at the only Goldeen capable of living in or out of water."  
  
The next morning, Ash and his other friends left for Saffron City. Kevin stayed behind at Cerulean City. He suspected, somehow, that they would all meet up again. However, he momentarily forgot them when, a few days later, he was hit with such a strong sense of danger that he felt like he was hit with a rifle at point-blank range.  
  
And it was calling him to the ocean. 


	12. Chapter 11: When Danger Calls

Whoa!  
  
Cevan and Kevin were now having a headache. Ever since they woke up that morning, it felt like a gong was being hit in their head over and over, echoing "danger" in his head. It seemed to get stronger with each hit.  
  
Man! What could possibly give such a headache from sensing danger?!? Kevin asked Cevan.  
  
Whoa! Cevan repeated, as they were hit by another "danger" wave. Whatever it is, it's pulsing strong! I even have a hard time making this not so painful!  
  
This is nearly blinding! Kevin nearly said it aloud, it was so intense.  
  
Wait! I have an idea! Cevan said, followed by another expression of surprise. Let's use our minds with each other and try to tighten the psychic connectivity within! It might loosen the pain a bit.  
  
Huh?  
  
Just concentrate on the image of your Scyther, and picture yourself within its head!  
  
It took nearly a half-hour, with the danger signal pounding on Kevin's mind, for them to get it right. Cevan's reasoning worked. The Danger signal was now about as strong as when they first sensed the Fearow flock.  
  
Hey Cevan, Kevin began asking, How on earth did you know about that?  
  
You remember that one banquet we had to celebrate your fifth year in holding the champion title?  
  
Yeah, I remember that, Kevin said. Nothing about being in the Pokémon League ever left his mind over the nine years of being absent from his position, which made it all the more painful whenever he longed for it back.  
  
Well, I was talking with Lorelei's Jynx that day. I used to have a small problem controlling danger signals being sent from anything larger than a dragonair. It taught me how to enhance my mind to make me stronger to such signals, so I wouldn't be hindered in a battle.  
  
Well, I can tell vaguely where the signal's coming from, Kevin stated, And it feels more like it's coming from Vermilion City.  
  
So what are we waiting for? Cevan said, sounding a little eager. Let's get moving!  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, here we are!" Ash declared. "Vermilion City. Certainly has been a while since we last came here, huh Misty?"  
  
"And one I don't exactly like, either… Especially with the S.S.Anne." Misty recalled back to when they had gotten tickets for a "luxury cruise" on the S.S.Anne, a boat that they normally wouldn't be able to ride unless they were rich. However, they found that it was a setup for them so Team Rocket could steal their Pokémon. Team Rocket was defeated, but the boat began sinking, and they were dragged under the water. Eventually, they escaped the boat, but not the rage of a Gyrados, and they were knocked sky- high from its Dragon Rage attack.  
  
"We better get that statue you still have to Nurse Joy, Ash," Tracy reminded. "The sooner we get it to her, the sooner we'll get to Professor Oak so he can review my sketches!"  
  
"Come on, Tracy! Try thinking of something else for a change!" Misty snapped.  
  
The three of them, however, did not enter the city without followers. Jessie, James, and Meowth were watching the three of them, disguised in trench coats, with Meowth hiding in James's.  
  
"I wonder how valuable that statue is," Jessie said silently to the rest.  
  
"It might sell for a fortune, if we got our hands on it," James added.  
  
Meowth was listening to the conversation, but as he looked around, he saw an object in the sky. Wondering what it was, he asked, "Hey, what's that up there?"  
  
Jessie and James both turned around to face the route north of Vermilion and the strange object. "What is that?" Jessie asked, not looking at James.  
  
"Hmmm…" after concentrating, he concluded with, "I think… I think it might be someone riding on the back of a fearow!"  
  
They both took off to the rooftops. Spying on the man, he landed near the entrance to the city and hopped off the Fearow. Not even saying a word, he recalled the Fearow.  
  
"Who do you know of, Jessie," James asked, "that can ride a Fearow, as well as stand on its back?"  
  
"No one I can think of," Jessie concluded.  
  
The man then began to run to the docks. Accidentally plowing through a few people, Kevin finally made it to the edge of the water. In his head, Cevan and he both managed to get the signal to them under control, but now that they were closer to the danger, it was nearly as powerful as before. It took him a few minutes to have that settle down, as well.  
  
Meanwhile, Ash had given the statue to Nurse Joy, and now headed towards the docks. "Seems kinda different without that boat, huh Misty?" he asked.  
  
"Now that you mention it, it does," she agreed. Looking around, she spotted a dark figure wearing a cape. Pointing toward it, she asked, "Hey, isn't that Cevan?"  
  
"Huh?" Ash asked. They all looked.  
  
"Hey, it is him!" Tracy said. He couldn't help the fact that this man had some unusual Pokémon. "But why is he here? We better go ask."  
  
Walking over to him, Ash said, "Hi Cevan!" Once again, Kevin was startled, and spun their direction.  
  
"You again?" Kevin asked. "So… our roads cross again…"  
  
"Why are you all the way at Vermilion City, Cevan?" Tracy asked. "I thought your home was up at Cerulean City."  
  
"Not at, nearby," Kevin corrected. "I guess I have a confession to make… you remember when I was hearing the Fearow?"  
  
"Yeah, that was odd how you heard it and Pikachu didn't hear a thing," Ash commented.  
  
"Pikachu," Pikachu agreed.  
  
"Well, that's the thing," Kevin said. "I didn't. Instead, I was sensing the danger approaching."  
  
"What?!?" The three of them said. Pikachu also said the same, with a "Pika?!?"  
  
Tracy then realized something. "Wait a minute! Of course! Your name is the same as the Lost Trainer Kevin's Scyther, Cevan!"  
  
"Who's the Lost Trainer Kevin?" Ash asked.  
  
"The Lost Trainer Kevin was the greatest champion, nine years ago, Ash," Tracy said, looking at him. "Back then, anyone who wanted to could challenge him, but they had to get through the rest of the Pokémasters' Squadron. The Pokémasters' Squadron, when their champion disappeared, reformed to the Elite Four, so now there's a set number in the team."  
  
:The Pokémasters' Squadron reformed? How can this be?: Kevin thought, shocked. :Man, I am really behind!:  
  
"Well, I'm the reason his Scyther had that name," Kevin said boldly.  
  
"You mean he stole your name?" Tracy asked, curiosity now brimming.  
  
"Not stole, honored. You see, to you, it may seem like he just copied my name, but to me, he honored it by placing it on his Scyther and using it as if he were talking to me!"  
  
"Well, I guess you have a point there." Tracy seemed a little confused. "Did your voice just change?"  
  
Kevin had Cevan actually say that last bit of information. "Sorry, my voice cracked," he said.  
  
"So, Cevan, how does your sense work? Are you a Psychic?" Tracy asked.  
  
Kevin actually laughed. "Oh, flamethrowers, no!" but his good humor left almost immediately. "Actually, my gift can detect danger only if it involves me. If Pokémon were to suddenly target you and only you, Tracy, I wouldn't sense it. That is, unless, for example, it were a Charizard about to flamethrower you. Since I'm standing right next to you, I would sense it, because I would get scorched, too."  
  
"Is that why you're here then?" Misty said. "Because you're hiding from something?"  
  
"No, I'm here because the danger is coming from the ocean. Somehow, it involves me." Kevin looked at them. "I think it involves you, too."  
  
"Here, borrow my binoculars. Think you can see something out there?" Tracy asked.  
  
It was strongly contrary for Kevin to actually accept something from someone else's help, but he shoved the feeling out of the way. Or, at least, the pulsing of the danger signal cleared his mind. "I'll try, but I think I need some altitude. Come, Fearow!" He said, as he pulled a ball from his beltbox. The ball opened and a fierce-looking Fearow popped out. "Let's get some altitude!" jumping onto the back of the Fearow, it took off into the sky.  
  
"Wow! That's quite a Fearow he has there!" Tracy exclaimed, pulling out his sketch book. "I'm going to make a sketch of it!"  
  
Kevin's Fearow finally stopped ascending, and Kevin looked through the binoculars. "I don't see anything, Fearow," He said after five minutes. Looking down to Tracy, he yelled, "I'm going to go further out to see, Tracy! I'm going to see what I find!"  
  
"Sure! Go ahead!" Tracy yelled back. Kevin zoomed out to sea.  
  
* * *  
  
We've gone out for ten miles, and yet we still don't see anything! Cevan said irritably. What on Earth could possibly be sending— Cevan suddenly stopped. Wait! I see something! Stop, Kevin!  
  
"Hold, Fearow!" Kevin commanded. The Fearow stopped flying, and now kept it's altitude. Kevin looked through the binoculars to see what it was, adjusting it to focus in on the object. :It's creating quite a wave, whatever it is,: he thought.  
  
Finally, he saw what it was. A feeling of dread washed over him. The danger… it was far greater than he could comprehend.  
  
Uhh… Cevan stammered. Did I—have I… ever f-faced one of those before?  
  
Yes, but only one time, Kevin said. And only one of them. This… I wouldn't even dream of facing them.  
  
Well, there's two of us now, Cevan declared. Let's waste them.  
  
Are you crazy?!? They're on a warpath! No wonder why I sensed their coming! Looking down to his Fearow, he got to a crouch position. "Fearow! Agility to maximum speed and let's get back to the City!!"  
  
"Feear!" it screeched. Kevin could feel it power up and suddenly it sped faster to Vermilion City than a bullet train could ever go.  
  
Meanwhile, Tracy and Officer Jenny were having a discussion. "You really shouldn't give things to others you don't know," Jenny said. "As far as I know, that man could've been a thie—"  
  
Suddenly, a Fearow sped to a landing behind her. Kevin hopped off. "Return, Fearow," he said solemnly, as he recalled the bird. Then, to Tracy, he said, "Here you are, Tracy." He handed the binoculars to him.  
  
"What did you see, Cevan?" Ash asked.  
  
"Who are you, anyway?" Officer Jenny asked. "We'll need to see some identi—"  
  
"No time, Jenny. We need this whole city evacuated!" Kevin interrupted. "Everyone here is in terrible danger!"  
  
"Unless I see some identification from you, there's no reason for me to believe you," Jenny answered firmly.  
  
"Please, you have to trust me on this! There's not much time!" Kevin pleaded.  
  
"What did you see, Cevan? I trust you," Tracy said. He then turned to Officer Jenny. "Please listen to him, Officer Jenny. He returned my binoculars, right? There's no reason not to believe him."  
  
"Hmmm… Well, all right," Jenny finally said. "But if there really isn't anything, then I'm going to have you arrested for causing a widespread panic."  
  
"If you saw what I saw, then you would understand why I'm freaked out here!" Kevin said, his voice erratic.  
  
"What did you see?" Ash asked persistantly, turning Kevin to face him. "Tell me! What Pokémon did you see? We can't help unless you tell us what it was! What did you see?!?" 


	13. Chapter 12: The Hero's Return

Kevin was silent for a moment. Then, speaking slowly, he said, "I saw… Gyrados on the warpath."  
  
Everyone there emitted a gasp. For a moment, no one spoke. Kevin was the first to break the silence.  
  
"I recommend that we get everyone out of the city as fast as we can. I have never seen such a group of Gyrados in my life. If I was sensing the danger from all the way from Cerulean, then it may be that they'll come through—"  
  
"Aah!" Misty shrieked. "Are you saying that they may somehow come through here directly to Cerulean?"  
  
Something in Kevin snapped. It was as if he felt sympathy for everyone. For nine years, he had never cared for another soul; Now, Kevin was worrying for a whole population. Looking at Misty, he said, "That could be the only conclusion, or that they may just pass through the forest… but we must concentrate on this city now. If we don't do something in the next minute, it may be too late!"  
  
* * *  
  
Officer Jenny began getting people out of the city. Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and Meowth were all watching the commotion, hidden.  
  
"What's going on?" Jessie wondered aloud. "It looks like everyone's leaving the city!"  
  
"I don't know!" James commented.  
  
"Hey, look!" Meowth pointed out towards the sea.  
  
"Oh no!" Kevin said, astonished, seeing what Meowth was seeing. "They're moving faster than I thought!!"  
  
Kevin was keeping watch at the coastline, watching for the Gyrados. Now, they were visible without binoculars.  
  
"I see them," Ash commented. "Good thing we started evacuating."  
  
"No good! At this speed, it won't be long before they're on us, and only half of the city will be evacuated by then."  
  
"How do you know?" Misty asked.  
  
"Because usually, when Gyrados are determined to do something, they move at a certain speed. At the distance I flew out to, I figured that we could get everyone out. However, these Gyrados are all moving at a much faster pace."  
  
"Isn't there something we can do, Cevan?" Tracy asked, coming up to Kevin.  
  
"I know!" Kevin came up with an idea. "You keep watch, I'll be right back!!" Kevin began running back to the Pokémon center.  
  
A few minutes later, Kevin came dashing back. "How close are they now, Tracy?" he asked.  
  
"From my judgement, about five miles from here," Tracy announced.  
  
"Good! Maybe I can hold them off…" Kevin began.  
  
"You aren't thinking of actually battling them, are you?" Misty said.  
  
"If I can keep them occupied long enough, everyone here might be able to get out safely," Kevin said. He then pulled out some Pokéballs.  
  
"You're crazy! There's no way you can stand up to that many Gyrados!" Tracy yelled at Kevin.  
  
"Well, if he's going out there, I'll help," Ash said, stepping up to Kevin.  
  
Why on earth did he make such an offer? Cevan wondered.  
  
"Ash! Don't you go crazy too!" Misty warned.  
  
"I don't care! A friend is a friend, and there's no way I'll let him go alone," Ash declared.  
  
"Friend?" Misty asked. "You hardly know him!"  
  
This person cares for someone he hardly knows, nonetheless has never seen their face… Kevin said to Cevan. How can anyone do something like that, especially for me?  
  
It was as if Kevin now wanted to do something for someone else, even though he had never done such a thing for the past 9 years. He decided that this would be the best thing. Stepping ahead to Ash, he said, "Ash, I'm glad for your offer, but… I must go alone."  
  
Kevin called out his Pokémon one by one: Blastoise, Starmie, Dragonite, Fearow, Seadra, and a Gyrados of his own. Hopping onto the back of his Blastoise, They sped out over the water towards the rampant army of Gyrados.  
  
"Please be careful, Cevan!" Tracy yelled out to him.  
  
"I hope I can expect victory in this battle!" Kevin yelled back, as he left hearing range.  
  
"For you, I hope so too," Ash said, looking a little earnest.  
  
"Wow!" Jessie exclaimed silently, still hidden from the commotion. "Look at all the Pokémon that man has!"  
  
"He even has a Dragonite," Meowth whispered in awe.  
  
* * *  
  
Kevin, as they had traveled at a fast pace, finally yelled, "Hold position, Pokémon!" All of the Pokémon with him stopped movement. "When I give the signal, fire your strongest attacks on the Gyrados! I don't need to remind you that a single, burst shot will be much more powerful than a continuous stream!"  
  
Tracy, watching Kevin, said to himself, "Was he a drill sergeant in another life, or are his Pokémon acting like an army?"  
  
So, what's the plan? Cevan said. You said to me that it was just a ploy… What do you mean, exactly?  
  
Not entirely a ploy, Kevin corrected. I probably could fight all of them, but it's way too risky, so I'm going to shorten their numbers first.  
  
And then what? Cevan wondered.  
  
And then, hopefully, if my anticipation of their behavior is correct, they will surround us. That is when we exercise some of our Psychic abilities.  
  
You mean you want people to see how strong you really are? Cevan thought snidely.  
  
No… use our Psychic abilities to teleport a ways from them underwater.  
  
The rampant Gyrados were now getting close enough that Kevin felt he should strike. "Fire at will!" he yelled. Immediately, All the water Pokémon fired cannonballs of water at the army of Gyrados, save for Starmie, who struck with an intense Bubblebeam attack. Dragonite began firing off Hyper Beams, and Fearow began shooting stars as it preformed the Swift attack.  
  
A few of the Gyrados ran from the attacks, but the rest came on coming. Another volley of attacks; More Gyrados ran from the awesome power. However, it was still not enough to stop the army.  
  
"There's no way he can take them all on!" Tracy yelled.  
  
"Come on!" Officer Jenny yelled from behind Ash, Tracy, and Misty. "You better get out of here too!"  
  
"Come on, Ash!" Misty began pulling on his arm.  
  
"No! I'm not leaving Cevan behind! If he goes, I go!" Ash yelled to them, wrenching his arm away and running up to the shoreline. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he yelled, "Don't give up! I know you can do it, Cevan!"  
  
Kevin pretended not to hear, but his now greatly enhanced hearing listened in to every word Ash said. :He… he actually cares for me,: Kevin thought. :A hideous "being" that I am, who he knows not of… and he still cares for me.:  
  
A Gyrados, now close enough, collided into Fearow, sending it flying. Kevin quickly pulled out a Pokéball and yelled, "Fearow! Return!" as the red beam shot out and recalled Fearow. Kevin's own Gyrados, which its size was greatly smaller than those of the wild, got hit with a Hyper Beam. Kevin recalled him, as well.  
  
One by one, the Gyrados were knocked away from the battle. One by one, so were Kevin's Pokémon, until the Blastoise he stood upon, Koenis, was the only one left out of its ball.  
  
"Move back, Koenis!" Kevin yelled, but it was too late. The Gyrados had him surrounded. :Just like I planned,: he thought.  
  
Ash, watching the whole scene, couldn't believe his eyes. "Cevan!" he yelled, in hopes that his friend was still okay.  
  
Cevan now realized the scene. Shall we warm up on our Psychic? he said confidently. Cevan then began using metronome. Kevin, who was the second half of the move, thought of Teleport, as he grabbed a hold of Koenis. The Gyrados lunged.  
  
And Kevin suddenly found himself underwater. :Yes! It worked, just as I planned!: He thought. Acting quickly, Kevin recalled Koenis. He didn't want to harm his own Pokémon just to harm the others. Quickly removing the Trainer disguise, he wielded the blades and activated the Scyther disguise.  
  
Back on the shore, Tracy and Misty had run back to Ash, and now saw the Gyrados looking around, as they had no target. "What's going on?" Tracy asked aloud to no one, as he knew his friends wouldn't know. They couldn't see past the Gyrados, so they couldn't see why the Gyrados weren't attacking Cevan "in between them."  
  
As they watched, they suddenly saw a green object shoot out of the water and hover over the Gyrados. "What's that?" Ash asked.  
  
Tracy immediately pulled out his binoculars. "What? How can this be?" Tracy asked. "That's a Scyther!"  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth were watching through their own binoculars. "A Scyther that came out of the water? No way! The Boss would love a Pokémon like that!"  
  
Kevin looked down at the Gyrados for a second. Then, waving his arms as if he were casting some sort of spell, he emitted his war cry. The Gyrados all looked up at him.  
  
"That war cry!" Tracy exclaimed. "That's the same one I heard near Cerulean City!"  
  
At that same moment, a black speck appeared in the sky. It then began growing immensely as Kevin waved his arms, summoning the most terrific Thunder attack of all time.  
  
"Is that Scyther doing that?" Ash asked Tracy.  
  
"It looks like it to me… but how can this be? I've never heard of a Scyther that could use attacks that it was weak against!" Tracy wondered.  
  
The cloud, now wider than the circle of the Gyrados, was enough for Kevin. Looking down at the Gyrados, he began taunting them. Kevin suddenly felt a second danger presence.  
  
Again?!? Cevan wondered. Could it be the same as the last one we felt?  
  
Throwing up his arms into the air, Kevin emitted another war cry. Yellow sparks began shooting through the clouds, and suddenly, without warning, shot down as an erratic, bright yellow beam, which struck all the Gyrados. The electricity seemed to lance its way through the water for a few miles, before the current stopped. Kevin, thinking their punishment was enough, stopped the Thunder attack.  
  
Indeed, it was. The Gyrados army had enough of what was happening. Scattering much like the Fearow did, they swam away from the city to all different directions. Making the cloud disappear, Kevin dove into the water. Quickly changing disguises and swimming back to the position of where he was surrounded, he called out Koenis and climbed onto its back. Then, both feigning unconsciousness, he and his Blastoise floated back to the shore. 


	14. Chapter 13: Team Rocket Gets Involved

"Unnngh…" Kevin pretended to wake up. "Wha—what happened?"  
  
"Don't move," Misty said. "Nurse Joy's coming. Tracy and Ash ran back to her. Are you all right?"  
  
Shaking his head, he slowly began sitting up. "Yeah, I think so… ow." Kevin rubbed his head. "I feel like I was hit with some shock wave or something. First thing I remember, I see the Gyrados lunging at me… then suddenly, I get knocked in the head, and I felt like something was running through me…"  
  
"Can you move around? I'm surprised you can even sit up, after being struck by a thunder attack!"  
  
"Thunder attack? Was that what it was?" Kevin said, slowly standing up. Pretending to be dizzy, Kevin stumbled backwards, but caught himself by bringing a foot back to act like a support. "Whoa… I'm fine," he said as Misty tried to catch him from falling.  
  
"Aren't you hurt at least a little?" Misty asked. "And how are you able to move? Are you not paralyzed?"  
  
"Ash trains a Pikachu, right?" Kevin asked back. "He's probably been shocked at least more than five times. Either that, or his Pikachu is suckering him."  
  
"Yeah, he's been shocked a lot, but not at such high intensity."  
  
"Well, I trained a Raichu," Kevin said, brushing the sand off that had collected on him. "Boy, when he got mad, he shocked me. Not with Thundershock or Thunderbolt, but a full-blown Thunder attack. It hurt more than the spikes on a Sandslash do!"  
  
"Sounds pretty painful," Tracy commented, as he approached. "A Sandslash's spikes are painful enough."  
  
"So what on earth was that, anyway?" Kevin asked, to hide his identity. "I mean, what Pokémon suddenly came along and shot down a huge Thunder attack?"  
  
"A Scyther, or what seemed like one," Tracy answered. "it seemed rather… oddly-shaped."  
  
"Are you all right?" Nurse Joy asked as she ran up to Kevin. :Some things never change,: Kevin thought. :There's still Nurse Joys everywhere.:  
  
"Yeah, I'm all right. Just a little phased, that's all," Kevin answered, rubbing his head.  
  
"You're very brave to go out there just to try stopping so many Gyrados all at once," Nurse Joy commented. "You should get an award for—"  
  
"No, I shouldn't," Kevin interrupted. "if anyone should, it's definitely not me."  
  
* * *  
  
As Ash boarded the boat, he looked back at Kevin. "Are you sure you don't want to come along, Cevan?" he asked.  
  
Kevin shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Ash," he said solemnly. "You've provided some comfort to my dull life from the woods, but I work better alone. Besides, it was not coincidental that we met up three times in one week. We will meet up again sometime in the future. Maybe, just maybe, for once I will be the one to ask for the match."  
  
"You mean it?" Ash looked eagerly at Kevin. "You mean that we'll have a Pokémon battle sometime?"  
  
"I promise it, Ash. Only the next time we meet, you will be a great opponent. I look forward to that day, Ash, when one that I know of will be able to stand up to me in battle and actually provide a challenge."  
  
"I only hope that the time will be soon," Ash commented.  
  
"And I hope I'll be able to see some of your Pokémon that you've raised!" Tracy said over the side of the ship. He and Misty were already aboard and were now waiting for Ash.  
  
"You should show me all the water Pokémon you raise!" Misty said.  
  
"Come on!" The owner of the boat yelled to them. "Are we going or not?"  
  
"Well, I gotta go, Cevan. Good luck on your journey!" Ash said, walking up to him.  
  
"You too, Ash," he said. "And…" Kevin struggled to summon up the word which he had never said in over nine years. "And… Thanks." Kevin held out his hand.  
  
Ash reached out and shook Kevin's hand. Then he boarded the ship and Kevin left the dock.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and Meowth had disguised themselves and escaped from the city, immediately after the Scyther's disappearance.  
  
"Wait 'till the boss hears this one!" James commented.  
  
"Excuse me," A man behind them began asking.  
  
"What do you want?" Jessie asked irritably, turning around. As soon as she saw the man, she wished that she hadn't acted that way, as it was another Rocket member.  
  
"Are you Jessie and James?" the man asked in his gruff voice.  
  
"Uhh, yes… Jessie and James, reporting for duty!" James confirmed.  
  
"The Boss wishes to speak with you immediately," he said solemnly, handing them a phone. "He sounds displeased."  
  
Jessie took the phone. "You asked for us, Boss?" she said, rather nervous.  
  
"Yes, I did, in fact!" a voice, sounding angry, yelled. "Time and time again, I await for your arrival with a rare Pokémon. Time and time again, you fail to do so! For you three, I'm cutting off all funding that I will provide you. Unless you provide me with what I want, you must come up with the money for yourself!"  
  
"But boss, we just found another rare Pokémon!" Jessie began to say.  
  
"And what would that be? Another Togepi?!?" He asked rather irritably. Giovanni still remembered when the threesome had brought him Misty's Togepi, but never knew what it could do.  
  
"Actually, no. We saw a Scyther with our own eyes defeat an army of rampant Gyrados."  
  
"What?" Giovanni said, surprised. "How many more stories do you have to make up before I fire you?"  
  
"But Boss, this isn't made-up! We all saw it with our own eyes!"  
  
"Enough! From here on—" Giovanni suddenly went silent. "Wait, just a moment… I'll finish yelling at you later."  
  
Leaving Jessie and James wondering how their fate will turn out, Giovanni faced the TV, which was now showing a news flash. It was also talking about a Scyther.  
  
"…No one knows how or why this Scyther suddenly appeared and saved the city from the army of rampant Gyrados," A reporter was saying. "No evidence shows the fact that a Scyther even existed under the water…"  
  
Giovanni thought for a moment, then came back on to the phone. Then, speaking coldly, "All right, I'm back. And I think that I may have reason to believe you. Tell me every detail you saw, from beginning of unusual events to the end."  
  
Jessie began telling the story. "Well," she began, "the three of us were all hiding on the rooftop on one of the buildings, waiting for our next move, when suddenly, a man in black flew into the city…" She continued through watching him meet up with the trainers they were plotting against, to him flying out to the ocean, then back, and his summoning all his Pokémon to face the Gyrados. "…of course, he didn't win." She said.  
  
"Go on," Giovanni said, sounding interested. "Or is that all you saw before the police found you?"  
  
"Actually, they never found us. But we did see the Gyrados suddenly lunge at him. And they stopped for some reason, before the Scyther suddenly shot out of the water. Then, he summoned a cloud of Thunder before—"  
  
"Wait, did you say he summoned Thunder?" Giovanni asked in astonishment.  
  
"Yes! He did!" Jessie confirmed. She went on to tell him that the Scyther then caused the Thunder to strike all of the Gyrados, making them scatter, before it disappeared under the water. "That's when we decided to get out of the city."  
  
Giovanni began thinking. Then, after some time, he said, "Very well. I realize that you were plotting against a trainer; Continue, as if nothing had happened, with your pestering them. As for the Scyther, I will see to that. I will resume your funding, but if you fail to give me what you promise within the next week, well… Consider getting a second job to your cash flow."  
  
"We won't let you down, sir!" Jessie said, half-saluting before realizing that he couldn't see her.  
  
"See to it that you don't. Now, give me back to the man who gave you the phone."  
  
Jessie gave the Rocket member his phone back, and the man placed it up against his head. "You wish to speak with me, boss?" he spoke.  
  
"Yes." Giovanni had managed to get all Rocket executives on one line, and now spoke to them all. "All Rocket members," he ordered them, "are to regroup to our secret headquarters. Bring your squad with you save for members Jessie, James, and the Meowth. Report in at 800 hours tomorrow, no later. Failure to comply in these orders will result in a permanent disband of your career in Team Rocket. This is your only warning. I need not to remind you again. Giovanni, out."  
  
Giovanni hung up the phone. He began thinking.  
  
:A Scyther that comes from the water… suddenly strikes with thunder… saves Vermilion City… A pity, since I have no need for it since I lost that cruise ship… disappears back into the water, and no trace of it found afterwards… a mysterious man in a full black disguise charging head-long into Gyrados, not to mention somehow getting out alive… Can it be? After 9 years, could the Lost Trainer still be alive? And this Scyther… it's not all what it seems.: 


	15. Chapter 14: Harsh Roads

"Please… come…"  
  
"Huh?" Kevin looked around. However, it was too dark, and he could not see anything.  
  
"Please… come to me…" the voice continued.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" Kevin yelled. He couldn't tell where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Who am I… It is not important… Where am I… is what you should ask…" the voice answered.  
  
"Where is that voice coming from?" Kevin wondered aloud.  
  
"I hold… no voice…"  
  
"I see… a psychic-type," Kevin concluded. "But where are you?"  
  
Suddenly, the darkness seemed to fade out. Buildings began taking shape. Kevin found himself outside of a city. But there were no trees in the immediate vicinity.  
  
"I am… north and west… of Cerulean City… You will find a cave… come to me there," The voice answered slowly.  
  
Kevin flew up into the air. But he wasn't flying by wings; Kevin was flying by some psychic power.  
  
Soon, he was floating over the city. He could point out some distinct buildings. However, it seemed that his senses were heightened, since he was so high up. He could see two people having a conversation. He could read their mouths moving, hear the words they were saying: something about pizza.  
  
Then, he noticed a cave, across the water, and away from the city. It seemed almost unnoticeable, unimportant. However, Kevin could feel that the cave was calling for him. no, not the cave, something… inside.  
  
"I wish to see you… I want you to come…" the voice continued.  
  
Kevin looked at the cave for what seemed like another minute, but suddenly everything seemed to be pulled away. Darkness returned. And the voice spoke its last words as the dream ended.  
  
"Please… come… now…"  
  
* * *  
  
Kevin quickly sat up. After sitting for a few minutes to catch his breath, Kevin looked at the clock. Even though it was still dark, he could still read it as plain as day. It read 12:04, a few minutes after midnight.  
  
"Dang," Kevin growled under his breath. "I was hoping to actually have a good night's sleep."  
  
As well as me, Kevin, Cevan added. I don't think you've ever felt this good in, well, nine years!  
  
You can feel my emotions? Kevin asked Cevan.  
  
Well, you do know that you and your Scyther both felt the same, right?  
  
Good point, Kevin commented. He switched off his Trainer disguise, and got out of bed.  
  
What are you doing? Cevan spoke urgently. Why are you taking off your disguise?  
  
Without responding, Kevin raised his arms up into the air. Then, after stretching, Kevin unfolded his wings and stretched those, as well.  
  
Ahh, that does feel good, doesn't it?  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
Good thing that no one is using this room today.  
  
Well, I wouldn't be doing this with people around, would I?  
  
Kevin finished stretching his wings and then finished stretching his legs. Then, switching back on his disguise, he laid back down on the bed. Kevin's mind began wandering back to the dream.  
  
Man, that was quite a dream, Kevin commented to Cevan.  
  
Tell me about it, Cevan commented. I was there with you.  
  
Of course! Why wouldn't you be?  
  
Kevin, I have to tell you something about that dream. As the psychic-type talked to you, I could sense a lot from him. It was a Pokémon. Not only that, it wants a duel.  
  
A duel? Kevin wondered.  
  
Yeah. Also, in the dream, I could see you… And you were human, Cevan continued. I was a Scyther again, always hovering by my wings, but somehow remained unseen by you.  
  
Strange, Kevin said, puzzled. Well, shall we go?  
  
* * *  
  
Can't we just wait until morning? Cevan whined.  
  
Do you want to ride the Fearow? Kevin countered. Or do you want to be the one who flies?  
  
Can we do that? Cevan asked, curious.  
  
Well, duh! After all, we can use any move known!  
  
I thought you weren't capable of criticizing, Cevan remarked.  
  
Kevin gathered everything he had, and sneaked out the window. Without any disguise, Kevin took wing to the skies.  
  
I just hope no one's outside for the night, Cevan said cautiously.  
  
Flying outside of city limits, he flew on to his destination. He used his agility to shorten the flying time. However, three-fourths of the way to his destination, Kevin suddenly felt a "danger" ping.  
  
"Huh?" he wondered out loud. He turned to look directly at the claw of a monster.  
  
"Aerodactyl!!" the Pokémon screeched. It grabbed Kevin by the waist.  
  
What in the world?!? Cevan exclaimed. I thought these things were extinct!!  
  
Apparently not, Kevin thought. He looked fiercely up at it. The Aerodactyl was holding his wings pinned in an opened position, so Kevin could not force them. Apparently, this Aerodactyl was thinking Kevin is its food.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," Kevin yelled at the stony creature. "I am not your midnight snack!" raising his arm, he slammed it hard into the Aerodactyl's leg, using Strength. Even with the Aerodactyl's rock-hard skin, Kevin still managed to cause considerable pain. Emitting a screech, it let go for a second. It tried to grab Kevin again, but missed as Kevin dove into the forest.  
  
What on earth is an Aerodactyl doing out here? Cevan asked Kevin.  
  
What I want to know is why we didn't sense him before he was right on top of us! Kevin wondered to Cevan. We'll have to travel by foot now if we want to get to Cerulean.  
  
Yeah… I'm guessing that the Aerodactyl didn't see us until he was almost on top of us. Then, upon seeing us, it was too late for us to get away.  
  
Kevin switched to his trainer disguise, and traveled to Cerulean City by using agility. By the time he got there, the moon had disappeared beyond the horizon and it was the gray hour.  
  
Dang, Cevan said. I was kind of liking the night. It allows us to be… our self sometimes.  
  
Actually, we were taking a huge risk by flying without a disguise, Kevin reproached. I've seen many Pokémon watchers that go out at night to do their job, and this night is probably no exception.  
  
Kevin managed to sneak past the attention of Officer Jenny into the Pokécenter, as he didn't want to raise any commotion. Kevin gave a quick check-up to himself and his Pokémon, picked up a few items, left the money in the back room as well as a note, and sneaked out. However, he did not elude the officer's gaze when he began leaving the place. Seeing his movement, Officer Jenny snapped into action, rushing toward him and turning her flashlight on.  
  
"Halt! Police!" she yelled at him, shining her flashlight into Kevin's eyes. "Stop, you thief!"  
  
Kevin looked at Officer Jenny, despite the light flashing into his eyes, but he did raise his hands to show he was unarmed. "Whoa! Wait!" Kevin said back. "Hear me out! I'm no thief! I just made a quick night stop, that's all!"  
  
"A quick night stop to the storeroom, I assume," Jenny snapped. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here before morning!"  
  
Kevin lowered his hands. "Well, I must admit that I did borrow a couple of items, but I did leave more than enough money to pay it back," Kevin said back. "But I actually came in to give my Pokémon a quick check-up. You see, I just got from Vermilion City."  
  
"Do you usually do things like this?" Jenny asked suspiciously. "And why should I believe you, anyway?"  
  
Kevin decided that he should no longer keep his secret. After all, she was alone, and Officer Jenny could be trusted. Kevin lowered his voice and said, "Because I'm the Lost Trainer Kevin, that's why!"  
  
Jenny was caught off guard. "W-what? The Lost Trainer Kevin? Impossible! Kevin disappeared over nine years ago. His Pokémon were strong, but nothing could last that long with the increase of all the wild Pokémon!"  
  
Kevin opened up his waist pouch, rummaged through it for a moment, found his Pokédex, pulled it out, and flipped it open. "Behold!" he said, as he showed it to Officer Jenny. It showed her his old picture, from nine years ago.  
  
Jenny took the Pokédex, and looked at it. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Wow, you really are the Lost Trainer Kevin!" she said. At that moment, Nurse Joy walked out from the Pokécenter.  
  
Nurse Joy began saying, "Did I just hear mention of the Lost—"  
  
Kevin quickly covered her mouth. "Can we take this inside, please, to a little more private area?"  
  
Both women agreed, and they headed into the storeroom. "All right," Nurse Joy said, "No one should overhear our conversation here. Now, are you really the Lost Trainer Kevin?"  
  
"Yes," Kevin answered. "or, at least, what's left of me."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should show you…" Kevin hesitated for a moment. "But, ahh, could you try not to scream? I really don't want more attention than this."  
  
"Scream? Why would we scream?"  
  
"Are you going to show us something hideous?" Joy asked nervously.  
  
"Depends," Kevin muttered. "Anyway, I'll just warn you right now: expect to see the worst." With that, Kevin switched off his disguise, revealing "his true nature."  
  
Both women gasped at the sight. They were expecting something more human, but this is not what they expected.  
  
"What… what has happened to you, Kevin? How did you end up like this?" Nurse Joy said.  
  
Kevin explained his story, from when he left Indigo Plateau to his disappearance into the woods nearby Cerulean. "From there, I spent the last 9 years training myself to use my skills."  
  
"Well, it would explain why you disappeared," Officer Jenny said. "But why didn't you come back? Sure, I know that you left your badges back at the Headquarters, but you could've at least shown your Scyther!"  
  
"That's the problem. I am the Scyther. My original Scyther was left back in that underwater cave."  
  
"Oh." Officer Jenny looked hurt. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry, no offense taken. I never came back because the title "The Blade Trainer" wouldn't have been the same without my Scyther. There was also the fact that I was totally depressed from the change in myself and my loss of my Scyther. I just couldn't bear the fact of going back like that. Plus," Kevin added, "have you ever heard of a Pokémon that was a master?"  
  
"Hmmm… good point," Nurse Joy commented. "But it would explain the strangeness of your hand."  
  
"Hmm?" Kevin wondered. He looked at his bladed hand. "Oh, yes, when I covered your mouth."  
  
"I'm just surprised that you didn't slash me when you did that."  
  
"Strangely enough, I don't seem to harm," Kevin said, wiggling his fingers. "Well, sure, when I battle, but if I pick up a Pokéball or grab a doorknob, or even shake someone's hand, well, it's odd… I just don't seem to cause injury in natural cases."  
  
Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny wanted to inquire some more, but Kevin refused to answer more questions. "Right now, I have a mission to finish," he said defiantly.  
  
"A mission? What's that?" they both asked at once.  
  
"To find the all-powerful Pokémon." 


	16. Chapter 15: Mewtwo's Challenge

Kevin set out that morning to the cave, as he had seen in his dream. He had no trouble finding it, either, but getting to it was another story. Kevin had to head a ways north before he could get past the treacherous reef guarding the cave's entrance. Riding on the back of his Blastoise, Kevin arrived at the cave. Not recalling his Pokémon, he and his Blastoise walked in.  
  
Kevin scanned the cave. Not your everyday cave to walk through, he thought. He could see deep into the cave, thanks to a few torches he could see lit among the cavern walls. Stalactites and Stalagmites lined what Kevin thought to be a walkway.  
  
Suddenly, the cave opening closed behind him. Knowing that it wasn't possible for whole caves to close up like that, Kevin turned around to find what Pokémon was blocking his exit.  
  
A Rhydon stood, blocking the cave's entrance. It seemed larger than usual to Kevin. Right next to the Rhydon, a Sandslash stepped forward and walked up to Kevin.  
  
Fight, or Flight? Cevan asked.  
  
We may not have a choice, Kevin answered coldly.  
  
The Sandslash then stopped a few feet from Kevin. It then began to speak. {We're glad you came, Lost Trainer Kevin. The master of this cavern is pleased that you could make it,} it said.  
  
"Master of this cavern…?" Kevin repeated.  
  
{Allow me to guide you to him,} the Sandslash said, walking past Kevin, towards what Kevin believed to be the heart of the cavern. {And try to watch where you step… we don't want you to hurt yourself by slipping.}  
  
"How do you know that I can understand your speech?" Kevin asked.  
  
{The master knows what you can and can't do with your skills,} the Rhydon answered.  
  
Does he know? Cevan wondered.  
  
Kevin didn't know; but what he did know was that the cave was very long and very slick. Twice, Kevin nearly had to use his wings to keep himself from falling, but Kevin kept his balance and resumed walking. Once, Kevin accidentally wasn't watching and walked straight through a stalactite.  
  
{Are you all right, Lost Trainer Kevin?} the Sandslash asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine… I think the stalactite was loose," Kevin answered. The Sandslash looked at him curiously, but seemed to shrug and walk on.  
  
This Sandslash seems to almost act… human, Cevan said.  
  
I noticed, Kevin answered bluntly.  
  
Kevin turned a last corner and the tunnel opened up. A rock bridge crossed over a lake of water that housed a large, plateau-like rock island in the middle. In the middle, a Pokémon, slightly taller than Kevin, held a somewhat human's stance, with several other Pokémon standing in their own way behind him.  
  
{Master,} The Sandslash spoke as it walked across the bridge, {I brought the Lost Trainer Kevin, as you requested. However, I didn't see his Scyther with him.}  
  
The Pokémon looked at Kevin with deep, cold eyes. The Lost Trainer Kevin? Without his Scyther? That is not what I remember of this legend, it spoke.  
  
"Would it be intruding as to ask what your name is?" Kevin asked.  
  
Hear it now, human, and remember it well, the Pokémon spoke. My name is known as Mewtwo.  
  
:Human?: Kevin thought. :Could it be that Mewtwo does not sense my other half?:  
  
"Well, Mewtwo, are you this nice to your guests here?" Kevin said sarcastically.  
  
Only to those by invitation, Mewtwo replied coldly. Anything else, other than Pokémon who wander in here, are immediately attacked. Had I not invited you to come by your dream, human, you wouldn't have lasted more than three seconds.  
  
:So… Mewtwo does not read thoughts. Guess he's not all-powerful as I thought…:  
  
"I believe that you were the one responsible for the destruction of the lab on Cinnibar Island," Kevin said, looking at Mewtwo in the eyes. "Am I correct?"  
  
Indeed, Mewtwo replied, now colder than before. They tried to control me. They tried using me. Instead, I used their own creation against them. I left no survivors.  
  
"Obviously, you didn't do a good enough job," Kevin said snidely.  
  
You doubt my power? Mewtwo sneered.  
  
"I meant in your cleaning up the scientists. I met one nine years ago, who assisted in your creation," Kevin answered back. "But he ended up dying in his own blast from a computer malfunction."  
  
So… one escaped my wrath… But who are you to show sympathy to a Pokémon? Mewtwo gave Kevin a cold glare. You hardly show any to your own Pokémon—  
  
"So why did you call me here?" Kevin interrupted, changing the subject. "If you're just going to lecture me, I suppose you're not as 'all- powerful' as I thought you were."  
  
Very well, then, Mewtwo said. But you are a fool to doubt my power in training in me and my Pokémon. All of Mewtwo's Pokémon gave Kevin a nasty stare.  
  
Kevin held his ground. "Obviously, you know not who I am, then," Kevin said plainly.  
  
I know your history, Kevin. I do know you, from inside to out, Mewtwo once again gave Kevin a icy glare.  
  
Kevin started speaking. "Well, then, Mewtwo… How about this—"  
  
Quiet, human, Mewtwo interrupted. I shall be the one who makes the challenge. Mewtwo waved his hand and a Scyther stepped forward. How about we make it a one-on-one: Cevan versus my Scyther.  
  
"And what shall the prize be?" Kevin said. Kevin never went into a challenge without both trainers knowing what the winner would receive.  
  
If you win, you can fight me with your Pokémon, Mewtwo declared. And if I win, you and your Pokémon will all have to work for me. You will be a trainer no more.  
  
The mere fact of earning a very first loss in his training, to Kevin, would shatter him and his little world. However, Kevin's so-called "training" began after the final gym; Kevin never included any loss he encountered before then. The added fact that Kevin would lose the "ownership" of his Pokémon to another Pokémon and that he would no longer be a free man would add to the torment. He knew the risks.  
  
"May I ask what is so special about your Scyther?" Kevin asked.  
  
{I am a clone,} the Scyther said.  
  
"A clone?" Kevin wondered in shock. Then he thought of something. :Warles said that he wanted to create a more powerful Pokémon then that of Mewtwo. Perhaps these clones are stronger than normal?:  
  
{May I demonstrate my strength?} the Scyther asked. Kevin nodded, and the Scyther immediately swung his blade through a stalagmite behind a rock. It fell in two, and the rock split in unison. {Now let us see how your Scyther handles my strength.}  
  
I have more than enough to defeat you, Scyther! Cevan yelled in Kevin's head. Let's do this!  
  
"All right, then…" Kevin said in one sentence. "Go! Cevan!"  
  
Kevin stood there for a moment. Then he walked forward towards the Scyther. The Scyther stepped back. {What are you doing?} it asked.  
  
"I repeat: You do not know who I am." At that, Kevin reached behind his back and flipped the switch holding his Trainer disguise, which Kevin had not taken off between leaving the Pokécenter and this. With his disguise off, it showed Kevin's true, inhuman form.  
  
Everyone, including Mewtwo, moved a pace back from Kevin, who were not at all expecting to see this. What's this? Mewtwo snarled in a psychic way. The human is not really a human at all? And yet I only sense that of which he claimed to be before?  
  
"I am only a portion of my Scyther, yet I seem almost fully as it was," Kevin said. "But it's not always what's on the outside that counts."  
  
True, Mewtwo agreed. And how long have you held this form?  
  
"Nine years… Right after meeting the scientist. He created me for his own purpose: to control me and make me his own Pokémon."  
  
Another… like me… created only for the purpose of serving humans… Mewtwo thought for a moment. I see now how you can possibly show sympathy for me.  
  
"And while my original cannot fight, as he was lost after my change…" Kevin pulled into his battle stance and continued speaking. "…I have the Scyther within me, ready to battle!"  
  
You would be putting yourself in danger if you lose, Mewtwo said solemnly. But… suit yourself. Let us commence with the battle!  
  
"Oh, don't worry about me… I just hope I made the module flawless…" Kevin said under his breath. Kevin had managed to take the parts that he "bought" from the Pokécenter and create some device that could easily hide underneath the shoulder. Kevin put the contents of a "max revive" medicine into the device. Kevin made it so if he had fainted in a battle, it would use just enough to bring him back into commission. However, it wouldn't allow him enough strength to resume battle. Kevin hoped that the device would detect whether he had fainted or not and inject the "secret medicine" into him at the right time.  
  
Kevin walked up to the Scyther, holding his battle position: the Scyther walked up to Kevin, holding his bladed arms stiff to spring into action.  
  
"Go ahead and strike first!" Kevin said to the Scyther as he pulled out his blades. The Scyther decided to take the advantage and sprang. He swung his blade in a wide arc. Kevin quickly deflected it aside with his own blade and deflected the next attack. Kevin continued deflecting blows from the left, right, above and below.  
  
I thought you were an attacker, Mewtwo mocked.  
  
"I'm just getting warmed up!" Kevin said. But Kevin realized that it wasn't him who said it. The voice who said it was high and shrill, like a Scyther's.  
  
Did you say that, Cevan? Kevin asked.  
  
Well, you allowed me control for battle, and so I decided to take some advantage of that, Cevan answered.  
  
Next time, you could at least warn me, Kevin said as he deflected two quick blows. Kevin leaped back to dodge a third attack and leaped forward, swinging his blade widthwise. The Scyther reacted and blocked the blow, the two blades making a crash noise. But Kevin was already bringing his second blade from below. The Scyther noticed that, too, and jumped back, bringing his other blade down and blocking the attack.  
  
Good… but not good enough! Mewtwo said.  
  
However, Mewtwo did not know the plan Kevin was plotting. Kevin decided that he should strengthen his already heavily enhanced statistics, and so in their dance, he was using a different form of the Swords Dance attack, where instead of spinning in position, he moved his blades in a rhythm and a pattern, which worked perfectly when blocking certain attacks. Kevin had Cevan do this in a match once, and the opposing trainer's Pokémon had no clue why Cevan was striking so hard. Kevin never told the opponent, either; In fact, it was his own secret.  
  
Kevin was ready now. Taking the offensive, Kevin swung steady and hard at the other Scyther. With each block, the other Scyther was losing endurance to hold back the attacks.  
  
{What? Impossible!} The other Scyther said.  
  
Mewtwo was noticing as well. Out of the corner of his eye, Kevin noticed that Mewtwo was actually surprised.  
  
To surprise his opponent even more, right after a powerful swing of his blade and having it blocked, Kevin gave the Scyther a sudden Mega Kick. The Scyther stumbled back, weakened from the blow. Leaping forward, Kevin spun around and smacked the other Scyther with a heavy Wing Attack, and the Scyther crashed to the ground.  
  
No! Mewtwo yelled in the heads of all who were in the cave. The other Pokémon took a pace back from him; they didn't want Mewtwo to vent his anger on them.  
  
"The match is over," Kevin declared. The other Scyther attempted to get up, but collapsed to the ground. Kevin quickly looked at his blades and noticed that they didn't gain a single chip from the battle. :It's almost as if these things have a life of their own,: Kevin thought.  
  
Impossible! Mewtwo narrowed his eyes in anger. How did you manage to beat my clone? A normal Scyther cannot defeat my clone at all!  
  
"I'm only fourth a Scyther," Cevan, speaking in a shrill voice, said. Cevan had used Kevin's mouth to speak. "And I am not a normal Scyther, either."  
  
Mewtwo's eyes widened a little from it's glare. What? This energy I'm sensing from you… No, wait… Mewtwo sounded confused. How is it that I sensed the Scyther when you spoke, but now I sense you, the human?  
  
"I have no clue," Kevin answered. "But anyway, shall we get on to our final battle?" 


	17. Chapter 16: Victorious

Kevin stood on one side of the island, Mewtwo on the other. All the Pokémon were perched on platforms, secured to the wall around the island and the water. They knew that the battle would get intense. Both had agreed not to hold back on their attacks, but the moment one couldn't keep his feet without falling over, the other was the victor.  
  
Are you sure that you wish to do such a battle? Mewtwo asked. You don't want any attacks to be held back from this battle?  
  
"You'll need the attacks you can use, Mewtwo," Kevin threw back.  
  
A Victrebell off on one of the ledges went up to the very edge of it's observing point. Using a Razor Leaf attack, it struck a stalactite, cutting it off. The stalactite fell, splashing into the water. That was their cue to begin the match.  
  
Mewtwo drew back his hands and began creating a black sphere. The ball, growing to the size of a basketball, was thrown quickly at Kevin. Kevin sprang, leaping over the ball and barely escaping it, and attempting a Mega Kick attack. Mewtwo easily dodged, and threw another psychic ball at Kevin.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Kevin taunted, dodging the ball by moving to the right.  
  
No, I'm just being easy! Mewtwo shot back. Mewtwo flew to another point of the island and threw another ball of energy.  
  
"Well, so am I!!" Kevin said, leaping over the attack. Kevin's hand crashed on the ground instead of its target. Kevin was using his bladed hands, rather than his Scyther blades.  
  
Mewtwo had dodged the attack. flying quickly to the other side of the island, Mewtwo's eyes began glowing. Let's see you dodge this, Kevin!  
  
Kevin suddenly froze in place. "Unngh!" he grunted, as a purple aura surrounded him. "Dang! Psychic!"  
  
You're no match for my attacks, Mewtwo said, as he started lifting up Kevin into the air. The Pokémon watching began cheering.  
  
"And you're no match for my surprise!" Kevin said. Then, speaking to Cevan, he said, Ready, Cevan?  
  
Ready when you are! Cevan said.  
  
Kevin was frozen for a moment. Suddenly, Kevin threw his arms in front, and out to the side. Kevin's own eyes glowed and the purple aura disappeared.  
  
What? Mewtwo said in surprise. How—  
  
"I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" Kevin managed a grin. "I am capable of using moves I'm normally not able to use."  
  
Mewtwo didn't respond. Instead, he threw a yellow ball at Kevin. The ball struck and exploded in electricity.  
  
"Gaaahh!!" Kevin said. He nearly fell off the island and into the water. Mewtwo began charging another electric ball. Locking his eyes at Mewtwo, he began concentrating. "Don't think you can do it again, Mewtwo!"  
  
Really now? Did you think I was going to do it again? Mewtwo said back. Throwing the ball forward, it split into several, smaller balls. Kevin covered himself with his arms, and the balls exploded all around him. However, the attack didn't leave a mark on Kevin.  
  
Kevin looked up to see a barely visible sphere around him. "Perfect! Light Screen worked!" he exclaimed. However, it could not take another hit, so Kevin dodged yet another psychic ball. Landing right in front of Mewtwo, Kevin shouted, "Now play time's over, Mewtwo!" rearing back his head a little, Kevin immediately threw it forward and breathed a Fire Blast attack.  
  
This attack caught Mewtwo completely by surprise. Ummph! he grunted, covering himself with his arms as he tried holding his ground. Mewtwo managed to shake off the attack, right before getting knocked over the edge. I see… you do know more than you should, he said, leering a little at Kevin. But it won't save you from this! Mewtwo followed the remark with a thunderbolt, which struck Kevin where he stood. Kevin merely groaned in pain. He never showed more than he had to, if he got hurt.  
  
The battle went on for what they thought were days, even though it was only five hours. However, the battle was harsh on both sides. Mewtwo finally went down, but Kevin followed Mewtwo's example, only just falling on his knees, two seconds afterwards. Kevin nearly fainted, but Kevin's device kicked in, and Kevin felt the revival medicine taking effect.  
  
Breathing heavily, Kevin said to Mewtwo, "How… about we call… it a draw?"  
  
No, Mewtwo said, his speaking also disrupted by the heavy breathing. I fell… first. …You won… fair and square, but I… hate admitting it.  
  
"Yes, but I also fell… It's only fair."  
  
Kevin stopped breathing hard for a moment. :Did that just come from me?: he thought. :Me, of all people… admitting I went down in battle! Well, I suppose it was from exhaustion, but even so…:  
  
The champion has finally learned, Mewtwo said. It wasn't as a taunt, nor was it sarcasm… Mewtwo said it with determination. Learned to accept when there's a defeat. You always strive to achieve perfection, acting as if you had never lost a match… and yet, until now, you have always lost the match against life. There's hope in you yet, Kevin…  
  
"Mewtwo, you said you wished to be left alone… or, at least, that's the idea you tried telling me, am I correct?" Kevin asked.  
  
I have no motive to leave my safe haven… too many people are looking for such a rare Pokémon as me, and all they care is to have a strong Pokémon on their team.  
  
"Well, then, Mewtwo… How about a trade-off?" Kevin said. "If I say that the rumor of the all-powerful Pokémon is false, to hide your identity, will you do your part in not attacking innocent people with huge armies?"  
  
I held no part in that, Mewtwo said immediately. I sensed those dangers as well… Some other force was controlling the Pokémon. I decided to live alone after what has happened in my own time, and the lesson I have learned… so I stand neutral in these grounds.  
  
"But…" Kevin couldn't believe his ears. "But if you weren't responsible for such acts, then who was? I couldn't imagine a different psychic Pokémon doing such a thing."  
  
Not a Pokémon, a human. Poor fool… Mewtwo shook his head. I sensed what he was trying to do… control several Pokémon at once, mobilize an army… but he doesn't know his own power. Instead of a controlled force, he caused the huge armies to form, much larger than anyone could and should imagine.  
  
"Well, then…" Kevin thought for a moment. "Is there anything you can do that can convince me to tell others you don't exist?"  
  
There will always be those who are curious of the rumor… However, I can convince you to make some not look into the matter with a trade-off in my own part… but only if you can do me an additional favor.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you need the supplies for?" Nurse Joy asked. "You already have those."  
  
"I know… but I need it for someone else," Kevin answered. "The previous device I made with my supplies can't alter certain chemicals for antidotes. Please, I can pay it back."  
  
"These supplies cost thousands…" Nurse Joy lowered her voice. "…cost thousands, Kevin. How do you intend on paying for it?"  
  
Kevin pulled out a small pouch from his pack, and from that pulled out 90 slips of hundred-dollar bills. Placing them on the table, he said, "It will cover more than enough of the bill. Don't worry about the change. I have more than anyone even should hold."  
  
Nurse Joy handed Kevin the supplies and took the money. Kevin knew that she may keep the change, but what she did with it did not matter to Kevin. Creating an almost exact replica of his own device, Kevin went back down into the cave, making sure it was positive he wasn't followed.  
  
"I brought the device, like you asked me to," Kevin said. "Now how did you know I had this sort of thing on me?"  
  
I noticed how fast you recovered from falling. I didn't see you use an attack, so I looked at you more closely and saw it imbedded on you. Now, for my end of the bargain… Mewtwo attached the device. I can tell you where to find this 'chaotic' psychic. The man is on a continent they call 'Johto.' You will need to head to New Bark Town first. It is in Johto that you will find him there.  
  
"Johto?" Kevin asked. "Never heard of it."  
  
Johto is a continent off to the west of this continent. 'New' Pokémon live on that continent, some you never find here.  
  
"Time for more documentation…" Kevin grumbled. Kevin had spent a whole year memorizing all the different Pokémon, types, and what their average statistics are. He became so serious after the last gym in training Pokémon, he ignored all the losses he "may" have aquired beforehand, just because "he didn't take things seriously enough," or what he thought it to be.  
  
Also, I have noticed how your strength weakened when you used your special abilities. I may be able to help you focus your Psychic powers, but not your other abilities because I am not able to perform them as well myself.  
  
"Can you do that?" Kevin asked.  
  
I am usually not this generous, but since it's only fair that I owe you something for giving me this device, I believe that it will suit you well, Mewtwo answered. Kevin sensed a hint of amusement in the message.  
  
"Your generosity is enough for both deals," Kevin answered. Then, laughing a little, he continued, "I don't know what's more difficult about you: the fact you're a clone, or believing you can be generous."  
  
Mewtwo ignored the remark, but they followed through with the training. Mewtwo managed to get Kevin to almost fully focus his psychic energies. Kevin left the next day.  
  
Let's see… how do we even get to Johto? Cevan asked Kevin.  
  
I'm not positive… We may need to make a stop at Prof. Oak's lab, Kevin replied. Kevin was in his Scyther disguise and was now flying to Pallet town. It sounds like a place that the Professor should know of. 


	18. Chapter 17: The Conspiracy

Meanwhile, somewhere north of Viridian City, a group of men were hiding in the bushes. One was up in the trees, watching the sky, and another was keeping an eye on the road. One man pulled out a radio from his belt. He pushed a button and began speaking.  
  
"Scout group 5 to base," he spoke in a silent, gruff voice. He let go of the button.  
  
"Go ahead, Scout group 5," the voice on the other side said through static.  
  
"We're in position, north and west of Viridian City," the man spoke. "One man is keeping an eye out for anything flying overhead. Another is watching the route for approaching people or officers."  
  
"Copy that, Scout group 5," the voice said. "I'll inform the others. Note that our target may not travel by road, so keep extra care when watching the skies."  
  
"Roger, base. Going to radio silence." The man turned the radio off. Keeping his hat low to conceal his face, he looked up to see two leaves fall from the tree.  
  
The man ran up to the tree, and climbed up to the branch where the man was keeping eye on the skies. "Anything to report, scout?" he asked.  
  
"Sir, a Pokémon is taking the skies. I identified it to be a Scyther," the scout reported.  
  
The man pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked out to the sky. Seeing the Scyther, he zoomed in on it. "Let's see, now…" he began. "Hmm… flying with blades to its sides… Moving at a speed comparable to a Pidgeotto… legs are oddly shaped… a few seams between segments higher or lower than usual…" he paused for a moment. "…Blades… made out of diamond?!?"  
  
Making no sound, he pulled out the radio and flicked it on. "Scout group 5 to base," he quickly spoke in. "Do you copy?"  
  
"Go ahead, Scout group 5," the voice spoke.  
  
"We have identified a Scyther northwest of our location," he spoke sharply yet silently. He described what he had just identified of the Scyther. "We are requesting confirmation if it is the target we are to pursue."  
  
"Roger that, Scout leader. Target confirmed. Proceed with extreme caution. Be advised that Scout group 11 is located somewhere south of you, should you need help."  
  
"Copy that, base. Scout leader, out." With that, he turned the volume down. Then, directing his talk to the man next to him, he asked, "What's the Scyther's bearing?"  
  
"If he continues on the direction he's flying," the scout reported, "he will pass directly over us."  
  
"Perfect," The leader said. Watching the Scyther, he thought, :This is too easy.:  
  
* * *  
  
"Danger."  
  
Huh? Kevin thought. He looked around. Expecting to see an Aerodactyl, he found none. Speaking to Cevan, he asked, Where's this signal coming from?  
  
I'm not sure, but it feels like it's coming from the forest, Cevan answered back.  
  
"Feeeeaarr!!" Kevin heard from below. Looking down, he saw a Fearow coming straight at him. Kevin dodged, but too late. Using Drill Peck, the Fearow tore through the air and slammed its beak into Kevin's wing.  
  
"Scyyytheeer!" Kevin screeched. He didn't want to give away the fact he was human. His wing and right side of him, struck by the Drill Peck, were in severe pain. He was wounded, and his damaged wing made him incapable of flying. Kevin fell into a spiral.  
  
Cevan! Help! Kevin yelled in his head. I… I can't pull out!  
  
Neither can I! Cevan said back. They were helpless in the spiral, since their wing was crippled. Kevin was losing altitude fast and approaching the trees fast.  
  
Kevin! Brace yourself! Cevan yelled in warning. Kevin covered the front of him with his blades and they crashed into the trees. Kevin managed to prevent more injury to himself as they fell through the branches. Then, when they got through the trees, Kevin quickly pulled back his blades and hit the ground with a roll. The roll minimized the impact with the ground, but after rolling for a few more feet, he slammed into a tree. Kevin grunted in a Scyther tone, and lay in pain on the ground.  
  
{Oowww…} Kevin spoke in Scyther dialect. {Who… did this?}  
  
Kevin saw two men walk up next to him. A Fearow was perched on the shoulder of one. :So they're the ones…: Kevin thought. :Who do these guys think they are?: It was too dark for Kevin to make out faces or details, and the added fact that Kevin was wounded made it difficult to see.  
  
"Are you sure that this is the Scyther he is looking for?" one man asked.  
  
:Who's "he?": Kevin thought. Looking at the man with the Fearow, the man stared back. "Scy…" Kevin grunted in pain.  
  
"Heh… thought you could escape us, did you?" the man said. Scanning Kevin, his eye picked up something about his blades. "Well, you certainly did a good job… for a time. But we've figured you out." The man then took his foot and stepped in a certain spot on both blades. Kevin was in pain as the man had stepped on his hands, but his eyes widened and he momentarily forgot the pain as he saw his hands revealed from the canvas.  
  
"Hello, Kevin. Glad to see you again," he spoke again. Kevin looked up again, finally saw through his pain and recognized the "R" on the man's shirt.  
  
Kevin jumped up, still holding his blades. He used one blade as a support as he nearly fell over from pain. "Team Rocket!" He exclaimed.  
  
"So you can talk," the man declared. "I'm not surprised either, since you've been able to pass as a trainer, too."  
  
"How did you figure out who I was?" Kevin demanded.  
  
"Touchy," the man answered back. "You should keep your cool. It may keep you out of bad situations."  
  
Kevin sheathed the blades and held his wounded side. "How did you figure out who I was?" he repeated. "Tell me, now!"  
  
"We had our sources," the man simply said. "There was a legend how the Lost Trainer still existed, but lived on in his Scyther. You were always known to take on things that held an advantage to you, so when we heard how a trainer survived a Gyrados attack, followed by the fact that a Scyther appeared out of nowhere and used a Thunder attack, we put two and two together."  
  
"You won't get away with this," Kevin growled, wincing slightly from the pain.  
  
"We already have," the man said with a grin. "If you look around you, you can notice that you're surrounded. Even so, you're wounded, and my Fearow could stop you before you could move 20 feet." The man laughed. "My, how the mighty have fallen! Now you will bend to our control."  
  
"You want a piece of me?" Kevin said, standing straight. Pretending to ignore the wound, he had actually healed it with a recover attack.  
  
"No, we want the whole you, Kevin. You are my Pokémon now. Pokéball, go!" He threw his ball at Kevin.  
  
Kevin laughed. "You should know better!" he scolded. He slapped the ball back at the man.  
  
"You stopped my ball," the man countered as he caught his ball. "But you can't stop a whole group of balls! Go, men!"  
  
Kevin saw Pokéballs fly at him from all directions. :Wait a minute!: he realized. :Warles never finished his project… Can I be caught? I only hope not…:  
  
Kevin felt the balls bounce off of him. The man was surprised greatly. "W- what?" He exclaimed in surprise. All the other Rockets were surprised, as well.  
  
Now's our chance! Cevan exclaimed. Kevin! Let's use what Mewtwo taught us!  
  
Kevin agreed. Throwing his arms to the front, he targeted his attack to all the Rocket Members. Following through with the attack, Kevin now controlled the movement of his foes with Psychic.  
  
"Aaaugh!" The leader yelled. He could no longer move. "How…?"  
  
The man never had time to react. Kevin sent Rockets, Fearow, and all flying through the forest, away from him. Now is our chance! Cevan exclaimed to Kevin. 


	19. Chapter 18: Fight or Flight

Kevin was breathing hard as he charged through the woods. His only tell-tale guide that led him to Viridian City was the sun as it poked through the branches.  
  
Kevin usually never fled from a trainer battle, but he didn't want to fight. He was afraid that they would somehow be able to brainwash him and force him to be under their control. Not only that, he didn't want them to control his Pokémon.  
  
Kevin suddenly began hearing noises through the bushes behind him. "What the…?" he wondered. He looked back to find an Electrode chasing him.  
  
Uh-oh! Electrodes are the fastest Pokémon alive, especially when they get moving! Cevan exclaimed.  
  
You think I didn't know that? Kevin said back irritably. Spinning around, Kevin lifted one foot high and smashed it to the ground, as he performed an Earthquake attack. The shock wave of the attack caused the Electrode to stop and glow. Kevin turned around again and took off before the Electrode exploded.  
  
The leader of the group saw the explosion. "Dang!" He muttered under his breath. Pulling out his radio, he began yelling, "Scout group 11! This is Scout group 5 leader here. The Lost Trainer is evading us! We are requesting backup!"  
  
"Copy that, Scout group 5 leader. We are ready to strike."  
  
Kevin continued running. He was out on the main path, but he knew he wasn't out of danger yet, since he felt the danger pangs ahead of him. He knew something was waiting for him to try passing. Cevan? How about we pick up the pace? Kevin asked.  
  
That I can do, Cevan answered.  
  
"Now!" Kevin heard someone off in the bushes say. Kevin quickly used agility, sped down the open path ahead, and just barely evaded a sticky net that fell from above. Turning a hard left, he leapt through some bushes and disappeared into the woods again.  
  
"He's getting away!" The second scout leader yelled. "After him—"  
  
"Viridian City patrol to Scout group 11 leader," his radio suddenly spoke. "Abandon the mission! I have visual of Officer Jenny moving to our position. I repeat, abandon the mission!"  
  
The scout leader suddenly turned around. "Abort!" He yelled to the rest of the group. "Retreat to the forest and hide. Move!" and the group took off.  
  
Kevin remained hidden in the bushes. He faked his dashing off into the woods and instead hid underneath the leaves. He began hearing a motorcycle.  
  
Officer Jenny stopped on the path and looked down. "I wonder what that explosion was?" she said. "I don't see anything other than this net."  
  
"Pssst…"  
  
"Who's there?" Officer Jenny turned toward the noise.  
  
"Are they gone?" a voice said.  
  
"Well, I don't see anyone…" She answered. "But who are you?"  
  
"Oh good," Kevin said. He stood up. He had turned on his human disguise. "I'm Cevan. I'm glad you're here. I was just being pursued by Team Rocket."  
  
"Cevan?" Jenny looked at him. Then her eyes widened. "Oh! You're the Lost Trainer!"  
  
Kevin stepped back a little. "How did you—"  
  
"I was told by the Cerulean City Officer Jenny," Jenny told him. "All Officer Jenny's and Nurse Joy's know you now."  
  
Kevin kicked a small clump of dirt on the ground. "Great," He thought. "Do only these people know?"  
  
"Yes, it was rather confidential. They knew you didn't want any publicity in your hybrid state." She motioned to her motorcycle. "Need a ride?"  
  
"Well, I would like my wing to have a slight check-up on it," Kevin said. "Sure, at least to the Pokécenter."  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, the men of both scout groups grouped in the heart of the Viridian Forest. "What should we tell to the Boss?" The first leader said. He was worried, but the second leader was all ready making radio contact.  
  
"Scout group 11 leader, to Base," the second leader said.  
  
"Go ahead, Scout leader," the radio spoke back. "Have you captured the Lost Trainer yet?"  
  
"He evaded us, but only because the Pokéballs don't work on him. He is also capable of using moves that a Scyther is not capable of using."  
  
"Hmmm…" The radio spoke after a pause. "Report back to base again. We will need another plan." 


	20. Chapter 19: Kevin Meets up with Gary

"Your wing's fine, Kevin," Nurse Joy said after inspecting it. They were back in the Pokémon emergency room, to avoid attention. Once behind closed doors, he turned off his disguise and had Nurse Joy perform the check-up. "But didn't you say that you were ambushed by a Fearow and it used a Drill Peck attack on this wing?"  
  
"Yes, that's correct," Kevin answered. "I'm capable of using any attack or move I wish, so I secretly recovered. I just wanted to see if it was torn or anything."  
  
"Well, it's in one piece, so you're in good shape," Nurse Joy said. Then she changed the subject. "I have to ask you something: What brings you to Viridian City?"  
  
"Actually, I was heading to Pallet Town," Kevin replied, as he examined one of his Diamond blades. "I heard about a continent called Johto, but I need more info from the researcher himself."  
  
"You mean you've never heard of Johto?" Nurse Joy asked in astonishment.  
  
"I was the champion of Kanto, as I hear them call this place now, not of Johto!" Kevin snapped. He calmed down a little. "Sorry. Even so, it's not so much as being champion, but more of knowing the continent more. I heard a psychic lived somewhere in Johto, and he's the one who's causing all the Pokémon 'army' attacks."  
  
"Well, I hope you find him, soon," Nurse Joy said as she opened the door for Kevin. "Here. You're lucky you came in when no one was around, and once more since no one's here right now. Good luck on your journey!"  
  
"Thank you, Nurse Joy," Kevin said, walking out the front door. It was getting somewhat easier for him to say "thank you," but he still needed work on it after nine years of isolation.  
  
As soon as he came out, though, he ran into another person. "Hey!" a sharp-sounding male said. "Watch where you're going!!"  
  
"Sorry," Kevin said as he looked at the person. It was actually a kid with spiky, brown hair, wearing a necklace, and seemed to mean business. Looking at him, Kevin noticed a car behind the kid, filled with girls. Eyeing the car, Kevin asked sarcastically, "Come here often, kid?"  
  
"Kid?!?" the boy answered back. "The name's Gary Oak, and I'm the greatest Pokémon master!"  
  
"Gary Oak?" Kevin scanned Gary again. "I never knew Professor Oak had a son named Gary!"  
  
"Son? Of Professor Oak? Hah!" Gary gave a quick laugh. "I'm only his grandson! Boy, are you quick!"  
  
What's his problem? Cevan asked. Kevin was also getting irritated. Behind Gary, Kevin could hear the girls doing some cheer about Gary. And what's this? Some publicity stunt?  
  
"Boy, you should know better to talk to seniority than like that," Kevin shot back. "Not only that, your little troop of girl scouts back there seems to cheer for everything you say rude. Lance knows more than you do, kid."  
  
"Maybe you should show me a little more respect!" Gary tried to look down at Kevin. "After all, I was in the Pokémon League!"  
  
Kevin had heard about the Pokémon League, when they started it. He actually "spied" on it, when he felt like going there. It was actually hard to go there without badges; The Indigo Plateau was heavily guarded by the local police. Looking at Gary in the eye through the mesh covering Kevin's face, he asked, "What place did you get to?"  
  
"Well, I…" Gary seemed to hesitate.  
  
"Well, nothing! That can't compete to the rank I used to hold, kid!" Kevin answered.  
  
"What place did you hold then?" Gary gave Kevin a sideways look. "Must not have been very high, since you used to hold it!" Gary began laughing. "My Pokémon wouldn't have done that bad!"  
  
Kevin raised his foot, then stomped hard on the ground, causing it to sink in underneath his foot, as well as Gary's. "You just crossed the line, kid," Kevin spoke in a angry tone. "I've met some bad people in my life, but no one insults my Pokémon and gets away with it. One-on-one, you'll fight my Starmie."  
  
Gary was startled rather strongly, since the ground underneath them was cement. But when he heard Kevin's challenge, he grinned. "Aww, you're making this too easy!" he mocked.  
  
Holding the challenge outside, away from Viridian City, Kevin stood with his Starmie, waiting for Gary to bring out his Pokémon. Gary grabbed a ball from his belt.  
  
"Go! Electabuzz!" Gary yelled. The Pokéball snapped open and an Electabuzz appeared.  
  
"I'll even let you have the first move, kid," Kevin said.  
  
"Stop calling me kid!" Gary shouted. "Electabuzz! Use a thunderbolt attack!"  
  
The electabuzz began building a charge over his head. Kevin knew that it was coming. Nodding his head, he spoke softly, "Nyrami… get ready."  
  
Immediately as he said that, the Electabuzz shot an enormous Thunderbolt attack at the Starmie. It struck, sending a current through the whole Pokémon. "May as well give up now, old man," Gary said mockingly. "My Electabuzz is too strong for you."  
  
"Look again," Kevin said. His Starmie appeared unharmed.  
  
"What?" Gary said in amazement. His face also held the same emotion.  
  
"Now, Nyrami!" Kevin spoke sharply. The Starmie's central core flashed a bright pink. The Electabuzz suddenly began glowing pink itself.  
  
"Huh?" Gary was amazed. :How is his Starmie doing that?: he thought, as the Electabuzz suddenly flew hard against a tree. Running over to his Electabuzz, which now lay on the ground, he said, "Come on, Electabuzz, don't let him beat you like that!"  
  
Gary's encouragement was in vain. The Electabuzz tried getting back up, but collapsed. "The match is over, Gary," Kevin declared.  
  
"Gary… lost!" The cheering squad exclaimed. They began crying.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Gary was amazed. "It's over already! How did—"  
  
"You shouldn't be so surprised," Kevin interrupted, "especially since you're facing the Lost Trainer Kevin!"  
  
"What?" Gary couldn't believe his ears, as well as his eyes. "The Lost Trainer Kevin? Impossible! I thought he was gone for good!"  
  
Instead of answering, Kevin calmly pulled out his Pokédex from his front pouch. Flipping it open, he held it to Gary. "Look," Kevin said. "Do I look like I don't exist?"  
  
Gary looked at the picture showing Kevin from nine years ago. He seemed to do a slight bow. "I'm sorry, sir," Gary said. "I didn't realize—"  
  
"Oh forget it, Gary," Kevin said. Kevin looked over at the girls, who were still crying. With a note of arrogance, Kevin demanded, "Would you please be quiet?!?"  
  
"They always seem to cry after I lose a match." Gary seemed to shrug. The cheering squad was still crying.  
  
Kevin was about to explode. "Stop crying, right this instant! I want no more of your whining!!" he yelled. Raising his foot, Kevin stomped the ground and caused the ground to rumble a little, knocking the girls and Gary off their feet. "Must I do more?" Kevin added.  
  
"How did you do that?" Gary asked in awe.  
  
Kevin ignored the question. Turning to the cheering squad, he said, "It shouldn't come to surprise you that Gary lost. After all, I am the Lost Trainer Kevin, the champion of Indigo Plateau 9 years ago."  
  
"But… But Gary lost!" one of the girls stuttered.  
  
"Big deal! Before I got serious, I had a loss in battle once in a while myself!" Kevin shot back. He could see that the girls were starting to cry again. "Fine! If you won't stop, I will make you!!" With that, the girls disappeared.  
  
"What the… Hey!" Gary looked about. "Where did my cheering squad go?"  
  
"I used teleport on them," Kevin said, his voice as cold as ice. "Not only that, I used a little psychic energy to wipe their memory. They will no longer recognize you."  
  
"Huh? The Lost Trainer wasn't able to use psychic powers… Who are you?"  
  
"I am the Lost Trainer. But haven't you heard the rumor?" Kevin asked Gary.  
  
"Yeah, I have. Actually, it's more in a legend… 'The Lost Trainer, while he has disappeared, is believed to live on in his Scyther…'" Gary stopped suddenly and took a step back. "Wait! Impossible! You can't be your Scyther Cevan! You have hands!"  
  
"Who made up that?" Kevin asked, removing his hood. "And yes, I have the image of a Scyther."  
  
"Actually, it made up itself, but Grandpa seems to be doing some research on the subject," Gary answered. "But… how are you like this?"  
  
Kevin retold the story of him and the scientist. "Now," he added, "I'm heading to a place where a psychic lives. I believe he was the one that caused some recent 'Pokémon army' attacks at the forest west of Cerulean City and directly south of Vermilion City. Thing is, I don't know what I'll be facing." 


	21. Chapter 20: Dangerous Grounds

"I've heard of the Psychic at Johto… Seems pretty chaotic to me," a voice said.  
  
Kevin and Gary both turned at the words. A man stood in the direction to which they faced. "Hi," he said. "I'm doing a survey. Would you mind answering a few questions?"  
  
Kevin blinked for a moment. Then he widened his eyes. "Warles?!?"  
  
"In the flesh," Warles answered, doing a slight bow.  
  
"Warles?" Gary asked. "You mean you're that professor that built the Pokédex? You don't look like him to me."  
  
"I hold no relation to those scientists," Warles quickly replied. "I come from a different bloodline. But on to bigger business." Warles turned back to Kevin. "Well, Kevin. Do you think you're up to face that psychic? He's far more dangerous than you could imagine."  
  
"I want to know… How did you survive the blast?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Humph! I thought I was supposed to be the inquirer," Warles growled. Then his voice calmed. "Very well, I'll tell you… I don't know. All I know about that is the fact that I'm alive, my lab is gone, and my submarine is destroyed, thanks to you."  
  
"Well, without a lab, you wouldn't need it anymore," Kevin said. Warles was glaring at him. Kevin somehow managed to raise an eye-ridge of his Scyther head. "What are you so mad at me about?"  
  
Warles seemed to be caught in a trance, because as soon as Kevin asked him he snapped out of it. "Wha..? Oh," He said. He thought for a moment. "Actually, I'm not mad at you. But I do want revenge."  
  
"Revenge? What for? What did I ever do to you?" Kevin asked.  
  
Gary stepped next to Kevin. "And if you think you're going to get revenge on Kevin—" Gary began.  
  
"You fools," Warles said. He sounded bitter. "You assume too much. I don't want revenge on you, Kevin." He calmed his voice. "Sorry, I was brooding. I was thinking of something that betrayed me those nine years ago."  
  
"Then who do you want revenge on?" Kevin asked. "And what betrayed you, anyway?"  
  
"The one who betrayed me those nine years ago is the one I want revenge on," Warles said, tilting his head forward to give the impression he was glaring. "This 'one' I'm referring to still exists today. It is… Team Rocket."  
  
Kevin stepped back. "What?!?" He exclaimed.  
  
"Team Rocket?" Gary gave a snide look. "You mean those guys managed to kidnap Kevin here?" Gary made a thumb gesture at Kevin as he said it.  
  
"No, I was actually the one who kidnapped Kevin…" Warles looked down for a moment, thinking. Then, looking up, he began, "You see, it was Team Rocket that got you unintentionally involved, Kevin. It began after the destruction of the Cinnabar Mansion…"  
  
* * *  
  
Warles shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Unngh…" he groaned, as he ached all over. He felt like he had been run over by a cement truck. Warles opened his eyes, but closed them again as the sky was brighter than they were adjusted to. After many times of opening and closing his eyes to get accustomed to the light, Warles shook his head and looked around again.  
  
"What?" Warles blinked. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. "How did I end up outside? I thought I was pinned inside under the ceiling…" Warles looked behind him to find that he had been laying on a steel wall—The same wall which he had his mounted test tube rack on to help him in experiments at the mansion. Looking the other way, Warles nearly jumped at the sight of the damage.  
  
The mansion itself was no longer recognizable. In fact, the whole front balcony and "porch" was completely gone. Several windows on the lower floors, where Warles vaguely recalled the location of the blast, were all but fine. Huge portions of walls were also missing from the once magnificent building. Of what was left, the building gave the impression of Swiss cheese.  
  
"Well, if nothing else, at least the building is still standing," Warles said, not completely convinced. :If an explosion could come from the first floor and knock me and a part of the wall about 50 feet away…: Warles thought for a moment. :Wow. You would think that the whole mansion would be rubble at that point!:  
  
Warles began searching the building, but was stopped by the police, who had just arrived. "What are you looking for, sir?" Officer Jenny asked.  
  
Warles brushed the dust off his coat, which he didn't notice until now. "I was actually looking for my colleagues," he answered. "I was wondering if any of them were as lucky as me."  
  
"What do you mean, 'lucky as you?'" Jenny wondered.  
  
Warles merely shrugged. "Well, the only things I know of is that the blast came from probably the first floor. I was actually on the third floor, performing an experiment, when suddenly I hear an earth-shaking noise from below me. I turned around just in time to see flames rushing into me. That's the last thing I remember before getting the ceiling to collapse on me."  
  
Officer Jenny gave Warles a crooked look. "How did you manage to survive then?"  
  
"That's the thing," Warles answered confidently. "I just don't know."  
  
"Well, you must be very stressed from all that, sir," Jenny said in a determined voice. "Just leave the searching to us, and we'll tell you if we find anyone in this mess. And, if you don't mind, I'd like to file a report on this abnormal occurrence."  
  
"Tell me what floor that blast came from and what it was, too," Warles said as walked towards the police station. "And I wouldn't mind giving details as long as I remained confidential!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Why did you want to remain confidential?" Gary asked, interrupting Warles's story.  
  
"I had my reasons, but now those reasons don't have any meaning to me today," Warles explained. "First off, Giovanni, the Rocket's leader, wouldn't have had anything more to do with me if he found out of our serious mistake, so I would've been poor the rest of my life. The mansion's destruction was already too big a price, and without the proper funds, which were destroyed in the flames, I wouldn't have been able to make a living. And second of all, Giovanni wouldn't decide to not choose me in any further experiments if he thought I was dead!"  
  
"Rather cunning of you… seems much like what you did to me," Kevin said rather bluntly.  
  
Warles ignored the statement. "…But even before Officer Jenny told me any details about what caused the explosion," Warles continued, "I knew exactly what had happened…"  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but we didn't find a single trace of any of your colleagues within the ruin," Officer Jenny said solemnly. "It's going to take us at least two more days before we can get any deeper to the floor of the basement." Jenny then began sounding a little confused. "But when I moved this rock off of what I thought was someone's arm, we found something else…" Jenny pulled out something metallic and handed it to Warles.  
  
Warles recognized it clearly: it was the shattered remains of a metallic claw, which was intended to stop the Pokémon if it attempted to escape or lose control. "I recognize this," Warles stated. "It was used with a containment tank to stop any attempt of an animal from escaping. All of my other colleagues were convinced that these would do what was promised, but none of my persuasion made them think anything else…"  
  
"You mean you performed experiments on other species in that mansion?" Jenny said in shock.  
  
"Only one," Warles confirmed. "But that was when that explosion came. I think something must have short-circuited in the computers, causing one to spark a chain reaction between them all."  
  
"No, we saw the computers," Jenny began. "Every one of them, save for the first three that were run through by debris, was intact. They didn't work, though. Now what I want to know is what exactly were these "containment tanks" that you mentioned earlier made of?"  
  
"Let's see…" Warles tried to think back. "They were actually rather simple… Titanium alloy, shatter-proof glass, a panel that told the temperature of the tank, what the creature's temperature was, as well as its attack, defense, speed, and special powers were. These tanks included about 4 or 5 wires, all rubber-coated to prevent such accidents from occuring. Why do you ask?" Warles asked afterwards.  
  
"Because," Jenny replied, "as we were walking through the rubble, there was no where you could step down there without hearing glass break under your feet."  
  
Warles suddenly felt a small urge of panic, but fought it back. "If you wouldn't mind, Officer Jenny, but… well… may I be on my way?" Warles asked. "I'm getting rather unnerved talking about this."  
  
"If it's getting uncomfortable to you about talking on this subject, we can stop," Jenny said calmly.  
  
* * *  
  
"…And that was actually the last time I saw the Cinnabar Island Officer Jenny," Warles finished. "But before I left, I remembered that my other colleagues kept their data in a safe deposit box, so I searched through the debris myself to find it. It was rather simple to find, too… Now I feel like a fool because I didn't keep it!" Warles laughed a little. "If only I didn't give it to Giovanni… The lying cur probably burned every paper in the box!"  
  
"So why did you suddenly feel the urge to panic?" Kevin asked.  
  
"I thought she might have figured the true reason why the mansion was destroyed. But what startled me the most was when I saw Giovanni's helicopter land near the ruin. Giovanni came out, and I thought I was ruined, but if he did see me, he never showed any sign, because his attention was to someone who was out of view from everyone else, including me.  
  
"Whatever Giovanni said," Warles continued, "it sure convinced what I perceived to be a man with rather wide hips. And that was when I saw the tail."  
  
"Mewtwo, correct?" Kevin spoke.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What in the world is Mewtwo?" Gary asked. "And when did I get taken out of the conversation?"  
  
Kevin faced Gary and gave a slight glare. "Gary, you haven't faced this Pokémon before. Mewtwo is powerful; That is his strongest trait. In fact, if I didn't have the ability to harness metronome—which I'm glad now that Warles gave me that gift—I couldn't have been able to beat Mewtwo and his Psychic attacks."  
  
"You actually defeated Mewtwo in a match?" Warles asked in surprise.  
  
"Well, no… it came out a tie, to be honest. Which goes to show how powerful you made me! Just like Mewtwo, I can lift various, heavy objects with just my mind."  
  
:Just his mind? Various, heavy objects? Somehow, this sounds familiar…: Gary thought. :Unless…:  
  
Gary pulled out two Pokéballs and clicked them open. Arcanine and Nidoking both shot out of their respective balls and stood before Kevin. Then, as he stood behind his Pokémon, Gary said, "Hey Kevin! Try lifting these Pokémon up with just your mind. Although…" Gary thought for a moment. "…just don't hurt them."  
  
"Are you sure, Gary? They'll feel helpless if I do that," Kevin warned. But Kevin could see Gary wasn't backing down. With a reluctant tone in his voice, Kevin said, "Very well… I guess it's your decision." Upon finishing his sentence, Kevin's eyes flashed purple and an aura of the same color encased both of Gary's Pokémon at once, and they immediately began floating up into the air.  
  
:It was the first time, I believe, that I actually used more than one Pokémon at once in a match… The Pokémon I faced was impossible for me to beat, let alone hit it!: Gary's memory flashed back to his match in the Viridian City Gym… The Pokédex had no data on it… The Pokémon seemed to be wearing some armor… and it's eyes that seemed to glow evilly…  
  
Gary suddenly got a scared look. "That Pokémon… At the Viridian City Gym… He did the same thing that you did with the exact same Pokémon, except he seemed to have armor!"  
  
This caught Kevin off guard and he nearly dropped the two heavyweights. Carefully dropping the two Pokémon to the ground, Kevin turned to Warles. "Armor? Giovanni puts armor on his Pokémon?"  
  
Warles opened his mouth, but no words came. Quickly turning around, he said, "I don't know about the armor. I don't even know what you're talking about."  
  
"You obviously know something about it, Warles," Gary said. "Otherwise, you would've said any armor, not the armor."  
  
"Yes, but that's not the point!" Warles yelled. Kevin and Gary could both tell he was upset about something. "You see, all my life, Team Rocket has used me. Team Rocket used me to get Mewtwo. I would've been a great trainer to Mewtwo, had I been given a chance to negotiate with it! Team Rocket used me more than anyone could imagine! They even used me to get Cevan from you, then nearly kill us both!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
  
Now it was Kevin's turn to be upset. Cevan, who had been quiet up until now, thought, But wait, aren't I Cevan? But Kevin ignored him. Kevin was nearly dumbfounded. He could hardly even believe his ears of what Warles had just said.  
  
:I nearly lost my will to live because I lost my Scyther… The dreams we shared, the years we trained together… Sometimes even experiencing the same sickness! It was almost as if we shared an essence.:  
  
Which is why you felt so torn apart when your Scyther disappeared those nine years ago, Cevan agreed. You and your Scyther, when you got him, seemed to act in every way the same. You even shared the same attitudes in the Pokémasters' Squadron with your Scyther!  
  
:Nine years… Nine years… Kevin echoed. Has it really been that long? The agony I had to put up with, seemed more like 9 decades!:  
  
Finally, after appearing in a trance for at least 5 minutes, Kevin shook it off. "All right, Team Rocket," Kevin said with a flame in his eyes, "The Blade Trainer is back, and until I get my Scyther and my life back in its rightful place, Neither you, nor I, shall have any rest!!"  
  
"Nor I, if you go into their hideouts, barging in like that!" Warles hissed at Kevin, interrupting him as he pushed Kevin into a tree. Warles looked directly into Kevin's eyes with a glare. "If you think you're powerful enough to go defeat every member of Team Rocket in a single fight, believe me, Kevin, you won't win that war with the abilities you have right now! Not only that, but if Team Rocket were to somehow manage to capture you and control you in a way you cannot fight back, It not only means that Team Rocket would have some of the most powerful and rarest Pokémon anyone can find, It would spell doom for the whole world!!!" 


	22. Chapter 21: New Tactics

Kevin leaned up against the side of a tree. "So, What do you suggest, anyway, Warles? Espionage?" Kevin asked, grinning.  
  
"I could help out," Gary said. "I could provide a distraction and lure away any guards at the entrance."  
  
Kevin and Warles both looked at Gary. Kevin spoke first.  
  
"Gary, this is no longer just Pokémon training. This is dangerous!" Kevin warned. "I can tell you're confident, and you want to help, but if something goes wrong, you may not only lose a match, you may lose your Pokémon!"  
  
"How can I help then?" Gary asked.  
  
"I'll put it bluntly… You can help me out by getting out of here. It's too dangerous. Leave this job for the masters," Kevin answered.  
  
With that, Gary headed back to Viridian City. Kevin suspected that it would be the last time he saw the boy, but one couldn't be too sure with that attitude. "So, tell me… You seem to recall some armor?" Kevin asked Warles.  
  
"As part of their team, I know about the suit," Warles said. "They call it the 'War Machine.' It allows the wearer to concentrate and focus the special attacks they use. It was what Team Rocket used to train Mewtwo."  
  
"Mewtwo used to be part of their team?" Kevin asked in surprise. Mewtwo never gave any mention about a connection between him and Team Rocket.  
  
"Actually, Mewtwo was deceived by Giovanni to work for his team. He just used him in some of his Gym matches."  
  
Well, duh, Kevin, Cevan laughed. You should've figured that one out quickly!  
  
You're not helping! Kevin shot back. Kevin's mind was far too distracted for him to concentrate. He couldn't believe that all this time, Team Rocket was the mastermind behind all this.  
  
"Kevin, I haven't told you this yet, but you have powers that even Mewtwo would marvel," Warles commented.  
  
"How so?" Kevin began. "Mewtwo's capable of doing many things—"  
  
"But he's not able to transform," Warles interrupted.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Because of your ability to harness metronome, you are capable of using every move. That includes transform!" Warles grabbed Kevin's shoulders. "You are capable of transforming, both into a human or a Pokémon!"  
  
"How can I do that?" Kevin wondered, barely containing his laugher. He was imagining Warles suddenly looking at himself after he transformed.  
  
"Do you want to experiment transforming into me?" Warles asked. "Just concentrate on the person or Pokémon you want to transform into, and use the move."  
  
"Sounds simple," Kevin commented. Quickly scanning Warles with his gaze, Kevin etched a deep image into his mind. Then, talking to Cevan, Kevin asked, You ready to try something we never thought of practicing before?  
  
Kevin noticed that he was already transforming. Way ahead of you, Kevin! Cevan explained. Kevin was about to give a lecture when he realized that his mind, when distracted, started to lose the image. Kevin sharpened the image, and finished the transformation.  
  
Warles looked at Kevin. "Hmmm… seems like the classic dilemma of an incomplete transformation," he said thoughtfully. Kevin appeared almost exactly like him, except for his eyes. The eyes held a fixed glare, which Kevin could not change. "Your eyes still appear like the angry stare of a Scyther's."  
  
"Or just someone who's really bad in nature," Kevin commented. "How can I possibly get by Rocket security with an incomplete transformation?"  
  
"You don't need to worry about a complete transformation here," Warles replied.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ever heard of a Rocket Member that didn't hold some sort of leer to their eyes?"  
  
Kevin thought for a moment. :Of course! Why didn't I figure it out before?:  
  
Because you're slow? Cevan commented. Kevin could hear him laughing.  
  
Then why didn't you say anything? I don't hear you giving the answers!! Kevin shot back, anger burning in the sentence.  
  
Cevan stopped laughing. Well, excuse me for trying to make things less stressful!  
  
Kevin stopped what he was about to say in its tracks. :Yes, I guess Cevan is trying to make things less stressful…: he thought. Then, to Cevan, Kevin said, …Sorry. Just try keeping the criticism for a less serious moment, alright?  
  
I'll try, Cevan replied.  
  
Kevin transformed back to his normal self and pulled back on his hood. "Well, guess I have no choice in the matter… Even so, I want my Scyther back!"  
  
"If you can get in the base without raising any alarm and get the suit on," Warles began, "you will be invincible to their attacks, as long as the helmet remains on, because all your attacks and abilities will be strengthened. You may be able to get Cevan back, as well, if you get the suit. But be forewarned… I did some spying earlier, and they are on the lookout for anything suspicious near their base. If they spot you outside of the base at all and raise an alarm, or when you are inside the base without the suit, there will be no way you can have a chance at this."  
  
"Thanks for the encouragement," Kevin said sarcastically.  
  
"By the way, starting now, if you don't come back within 24 hours, don't meet me here. I will have assumed that you have been captured and controlled and will flee for my life. If that is not the case, and it takes you longer to get back here, I will have probably headed for Professor Oak's lab. And remember this message: do not be caught!"  
  
* * *  
  
Don't be caught… how reckless does he think we are? Cevan asked.  
  
Kevin was now hiding behind some bushes in front of the hidden base. He had no clue how he would disguise himself, since he had no uniform… and it was too risky to leap out and attack. Kevin could see the small button that the guard stood in front of. If Kevin were to leap out, he would most likely press it and sound the alarm, which is what Warles told him to avoid having.  
  
So, got any ideas? Kevin asked Cevan.  
  
Hmmm… one plan I was thinking of was with our new psychic powers freeze the guy in position, Cevan suggested. That way we can get close enough to hit him on the head and knock him unconscious.  
  
Good idea… Kevin began, until the main gate opened. A man came out and began walking toward the guard. Kevin tried listening in on the conversation, but they were too far away. Eventually, the guard walked into the base and the other man took his place. He pressed an alternate button, one that Kevin could hardly make out, and the gate closed.  
  
Clever, Cevan declared. The old "hidden button" trick. Very clever. Well, now we know what button to push, right?  
  
Kevin was about to say something to Cevan, but heard rustling a distance away from behind him. :Uh-oh… Better find a more useful hiding spot!: he thought. Looking around, Kevin noticed several bushes several paces away from the base and to his left, which stood at half the size as the tree sitting next to it. He could tell that the tree, though concealed by the bush, seemed to hold a fork in the trunk, as two parts suddenly poked out from the bush before the tree rose past the leaves.  
  
Kevin made a quick dash for it, after getting out of sight from the guard at the entrance. :Oh please just be a wild Pokémon!: He said to himself as he made his way to the hidden tree. Up until now, Kevin had his trainer suit on to keep him concealed in the darkness of the forest. Now that it was something in the woods that Kevin was worried about, he switched to his normal self for camouflage. He didn't want to use his Scyther disguise simply because the diamond blades he used would stand out too well in a bush.  
  
Kevin quickly inspected the tree and the bush. The bush, as Kevin found out, formed a complete, one-way visual block from the Rocket base across to where Kevin was hearing noises. The tree itself had somehow split into two parts, and where it split, it had formed a small resting spot. With the two combined, Kevin could remain invisible to anyone passing by unless they walked around the other side of the tree. Kevin hopped in the crack of the tree and got in a position to peer through the leaves, making as little noise as possible.  
  
This almost seems like a trap, Cevan said, uncertain as to how something like this could be made. Cevan had never seen a tree formed like this.  
  
I know… but if it were a trap, we would be sensing danger, wouldn't we? Kevin asked back.  
  
Cevan didn't answer. Now most of their attention was attuned to the approaching object. Kevin could now make the details of as to what was approaching.  
  
It was another rocket member, a man. However, by the way he walked, Kevin could tell the man was uncertain. It was almost as if the man was expecting something.  
  
Think he detected us? Cevan asked in great alarm. If the Rocket did, then their mission was a failure. But as soon as Cevan asked, they began hearing the man muttering to himself.  
  
The man, once he finished his muttering, reached into a pocket Kevin could not see and pulled out a slip of paper. "Let's see…" the Rocket member began. "Ok, I'm at the forked tree… Now what direction am I facing again? I can't tell with all these branches… Darn you, Giovanni, I thought I told you that I'm not a good tracker! If only he didn't make these directions to the base so difficult to understand…"  
  
Kevin grinned. Cevan could feel him as he did so. Quickly scanning Kevin's thoughts, he realized the plan. You think this guy's a new member? he asked.  
  
Judging by his movements, and the way he is talking, he absolutely is unconfident of himself and his actions. Even those such as Butch and Cassidy were confident after a week! Kevin explained. The Team Rocket duo that Kevin had often faced before his disappearance had made it apparent that they were new to the team when they were fighting Kevin. And besides, do you not think that someone who has been here at least once could find their way again?  
  
Good point, Cevan agreed. So say something.  
  
What?? Cevan, are you nuts?!?!? Kevin said, surprised.  
  
No, I'm not. I'm serious… if he's new, then he doesn't know what to expect of the base, now, does he? We can lure him back here, away from any view, knock him unconscious, transform into his form, and put on his disguise. No one will know the difference, save for Giovanni!  
  
Kevin was speechless for a while. Well, he finally said, what are we waiting for? Let's do this!  
  
The Rocket member was nearly about to start moving when suddenly, he heard a noise. "Huh?" he wondered. "Oh no, please don't let it be wild… I know that sound! The rustling of a Pokémon!"  
  
Wow… he seems to be a strategist. No wonder why Giovanni hired him, Cevan answered.  
  
Kevin thought quickly. "Not so loud," he whispered to the Rocket. Pausing for a moment, Kevin continued with his plan. "Good, you seem to be him. I was afraid you were in disguise, but you seem to be whom Giovanni described."  
  
"Who are you?" The strategist asked. "Or, should I ask, what are you? I've never known a single human who can mimic the rustling movement of a Scyther."  
  
Definitely a strategist, Cevan confirmed for Kevin. Either that, or a scientist.  
  
:How does Cevan know all this?: Kevin wondered, even though he knew Cevan could read it. Without delaying, he said, "I know all about the movement of Pokémon in the wild, but I'm the most proficient at mimicking a Scyther. I'm one of the guards that lure away trainers who get lost and start getting too close to our base. Giovanni may not have explained us to you, which is understandable.  
  
"Now," Kevin continued, "Come over here. It's not the way to the base, but you need to get out of the open so no one notices which way you are going. Then I'll lead you to the base."  
  
"Alright then, I'm coming," the man said. It's working, Kevin thought. The man came around the bushes and saw Kevin in his Trainer disguise. "Hmm… not bad, considering the darkness of these woods, but you probably should use more green if you wanted to move about undetected."  
  
"I prefer black better," Kevin said, thinking fast. "That way, the trainers who do wander this way follow me back away from the base." Kevin suddenly stopped, and looked around, making quick movements. "Strange… I'm smelling something, almost familiar… do you?"  
  
The man looked around himself, sniffing the air. Almost at once, he exclaimed, "Sleep Powder!" before tumbling over into the grass.  
  
Nice decision, Kevin, Cevan commented. Kevin had Cevan coat him in sleep powder, them shake it off into the air with the rapid movements, pretending to be looking around.  
  
Kevin quickly began transforming, and once he finished he quickly pulled on the uniform of the "recruit." The suit was rather tight, but Kevin quickly got used to it, and began approaching the gates.  
  
The guard, who was nearly motionless, turned as he heard some leaves rustle. "Hold! Give your name before you come any closer!" he yelled.  
  
"Umm…" Kevin said in a nervous voice, mimicking the voice of the person he had knocked out. He quickly pulled out the slip of paper, the man once held, which was his ticket into the building. "Derald Meret, the new recruit," he finished, stepping into the clearing after reading the name. "I… I have a certificate which—"  
  
"Ahh," The man interrupted. "so you finally arrived. Giovanni was beginning to wonder if you were going to make it here or not. I trust his directions were not too confusing?"  
  
"Not at all, though I did get startled when I heard the noises of a Pokémon," Kevin said, planning what he would say next. "I thought it was going to pounce me when it dashed in front of my path like that."  
  
"Well, you were proficient in studying Pokémon instead of battling, right? That was why Giovanni hired you; You are to be part of the research team."  
  
"Of course! Why not?"  
  
"That's the spirit. Although," The man seemed to study Kevin, "you seem strange for a scientist."  
  
"Why is that?" Kevin asked, almost nervously. Did he suspect? He thought.  
  
"You seem… too fierce for a scientist," the man concluded. "Although we could actually use a fierce one like you, your face seems more fit for a regular member of the team than a scientist."  
  
* * *  
  
"…And over here, we have the Training pit, where all of the Rocket's Pokémon go through intense training," The Rocket said as Kevin and he walked past. Kevin's disguise had passed off for what he had intended, and now they were inside. If there was an alarm going off that warned the Rockets of Kevin's appearance, then they were doing a good job hiding the noise. The main base, so far, seemed to be a long corridor, save for a few intersections where the base branched off. The halls were wide enough to fit 8 people side by side, "To keep the base small, as well as hidden," the Rocket had told Kevin.  
  
This makes me nervous, Kevin… was this such a good idea? Cevan asked. I mean, what if we are discovered in such cramped halls? There'd be no way we could get out!  
  
For one thing, Cevan, Kevin answered, the people here might barricade, but will they stand in front of a pillar of fire rushing at them? And for another thing… we have to get stronger, and this is the only way!  
  
Sometimes I wish we had an alternative, Cevan grumbled.  
  
We could be someone's Pokémon for a time.  
  
Uhh… on second thought, Maybe not.  
  
"And here," the Rocket said, stopping Kevin suddenly, "is where you'll be working." The man entered the door and pulled Kevin through.  
  
Kevin nearly gasped as he glanced around the room. Sure, there were plenty of computers on walls, but what shocked Kevin the most was the number of War Machines. Large, small, wide, skinny, short, and long-sized chest-plate and helmets were hung from all about the room. To the average eye, it looked more like the dressing room before a play, with coat racks and hat stands littered all over.  
  
There has to be thousands of these War Machines! Cevan said in astonishment.  
  
"Something wrong?" the Rocket said, looking at Kevin awkwardly as Kevin scanned the room with wide eyes.  
  
"Huh? Oh…" Kevin said, realizing of what he was doing. "I just… well, I have never imagined seeing so many of these things in here when I took the assignment."  
  
"Well, expect nothing predictable," the Rocket said back. "That's what we try doing with those who oppose our beliefs."  
  
After the Rocket ordered the remaining scientists in the room to continue the work, Kevin was brought across the hall into another room. "Here is your barracks, Derald. It is empty, but not in the next two hours. Since you came in the evening, you may have it easy for right now. But you will get to work in the morning early. I'll get back to my post, and you can go ahead and get yourself comfortable." After saying that, the Rocket member left.  
  
The room itself seemed like military sleeping quarters. Small bunks were lined up in a row, several of them noticeably used, and the chests used to store belongings were locked tight at the feet of the bed. A few bunks against the back wall had their chests open, which gave Kevin the notion that they were unused. Above one of the unused bunks, there was a vent which Kevin, even though standing as far away from it as possible, could feel cold air flowing in as it circulated around the room.  
  
Well, we're in, passing off as a new member, Kevin said confidently.  
  
Good job, Kevin, Cevan complimented. Let's not intend on keeping it that way. 


	23. Chapter 22: Retrieving the Machine

Kevin quickly and silently closed the door to the barracks. Now that Kevin was alone, he stashed his suit in one of the open chests, locked it with a provided key and padlock, and stashed the key under the sheets of the bed that the chest was in front of, making it appear that the bed had been used. Should anyone see his bed, they would probably assume that the person who was sleeping in it had done some evening work. At least, that was what Kevin had hoped. Now that the suit was off, he transformed back into himself rather quickly.  
  
Which was a mistake. Kevin realized right then just how much that skill took out of his energy. The world from his view seemed to rotate so rapidly that Kevin fell to the ground on his side.  
  
Whoa… that was sickening, Cevan said. Since they were in the same body, Cevan had felt the effects of the drain as well. I'm glad that we had already gone through some bad experiences, or else we'd be out cold for hours!  
  
Don't remind me, Cevan, Kevin said as he got up from the floor. He was shaky from the experience. That would not be a thought I would want. Since they had less than two hours now before people began coming into the room, they had to move quickly. Kevin was already glad that the room had no security camera; Kevin's guess was that the need for one in the barracks was "ruining privacy."  
  
Flying up to the grating, Kevin quickly found that the grating could be easily slid out of place. Carefully moving it from it's intended position within the vent, Kevin climbed into the hole and slid the grating back making very little noise, if not none.  
  
The ventilation system, even for a secret one, surprised Kevin. Experimenting with its size before making too much noise would be fatal, he found that he could hold a crouched Scyther battle position within, and still have a little more room for his wings. He couldn't move his wings completely out to the side, though, before they brushed up against the sides of the "tunnel."  
  
If we can move about the vents like this the whole way, no one will even notice our arrival! Kevin said to Cevan.  
  
Just hope it doesn't get any narrower, Cevan reminded.  
  
Kevin quickly began moving. Actually, the only thing I'm worried about right now is if someone were to turn on the heat.  
  
Sometimes, it's a wonder how we are able to defeat so many different types, even for what we are, Cevan said to Kevin. I mean, please! We can even knock out a Fire-type easily!  
  
Well, just remember that we are capable of using every single move, therefore giving us about every single advantage in battle possible.  
  
Yes, I am aware of that. What I don't understand, though, is how we can harness the different elements.  
  
That's great. Now hush, Kevin said irritably. We need to concentrate. Kevin was approaching a grating in the ventilation and he didn't want to make any noise. Looking through the grating, Kevin didn't find a single suit in sight. He did, however, see two Rockets standing about.  
  
Suddenly, one of the men said, "You ready Duke?"  
  
"Shouldn't that be obvious? I was ready before you were, Churl!" the other said. They began sending out Pokémon to battle.  
  
Obviously the training room, Kevin thought. Which should mean that if the pipe goes in a certain direction, then I'm going the wrong way. Stepping over the grating, he slowly walked away from it and resumed down the vent.  
  
Eventually, the vent split up into two. Remembering the general direction of the War Machine room from the training room, Kevin went right.  
  
Well, Cevan said, That was certainly easy.  
  
Yes… Kevin answered. Then he began asking Cevan something. Cevan, I just want to know… Where and when exactly did you learn about strategists and scientists?  
  
I thought it was obvious! Cevan was astonished. However, without waiting for a response, Cevan said, Since you don't seem to remember, I'll tell you. You remember that one Pokémon Watcher we met while you were on a 'Business trip?'  
  
Oh yeah, I remember him… How else could I know that they can detect a Scyther from a bush? Kevin once went on a business trip to Pallet Town to do some research for Prof. Oak. While there, a Pokémon Watcher, Baldake, was currently visiting and asked to make several sketches of Kevin and his Scyther. Kevin agreed, so long as the watcher gave Kevin one of those sketches he made. Kevin lost the sketch, though, when he disappeared from the Indigo Plateau. It was one of Kevin's favorites, too; the sketch showed Kevin and his Scyther standing side-by-side, Kevin folding his arms across his chest and giving a fierce glare while his Scyther held a victory pose.  
  
Well, if you remember what his favorite quote was, he always said, 'I think of myself as a sort of strategist.' I assumed at that point that a strategist was good for a specific activity.  
  
Good assumption, but a strategist is someone who can quickly determine the surroundings that are nearby and pick the best way to solve any problems using what is available. You're thinking of a specialist. The only reason he said that was his abilities to track a Pokémon to a certain position so he could make a good sketch without startling it at all were superb. That I do remember from him.  
  
Oh. Cevan said. Well, I was close, wasn't I?  
  
Whatever, Cevan.  
  
They were now approaching another grating. Kevin quickly looked in and saw a familiar line of suits. :Here it is,: Kevin thought, :And we arrived within more than an hour.: As he looked in, several scientists were walking besides the rows of War Machines, holding a clipboard and seemed to be marking things off as they inspected them. As Kevin looked, one man seemed to frown as he looked at one suit.  
  
"Hey, who designed this War Machine?" the man asked. "Dwarn?"  
  
Another scientist quickly walked up beside the other and looked at the suit. "Hmmm…" he pondered. "No, it's not my design." Then looking up from the machine, he yelled, "Jales! Get over here!"  
  
"Coming!" A female voice said. Kevin saw her dash into view as she came up to the two men. "You rang?"  
  
"What Pokémon exactly is this suit made for?" Dwarn demanded.  
  
"Let's see…" Jales looked at the suit and inspected it before looking at them again. "A Nidoking, of course! Why do you ask?"  
  
"It's the wrong size!" Dwarn yelled. "The markings here show four feet and one inches! An average Nidoking is four-foot-seven!!"  
  
"It is?" Jales asked in wonder. She pulled out a slip of paper from a pocket on the chest of the lab coat she wore and began reading it. Kevin assumed it was numbers for body structures on Pokémon. "Oh my, you are right! I mistook the seven for a one! I'll fix it right away." stashing the paper back in her lab coat from where she pulled it out, she grabbed the parts for the machine and took it away to another part of the room out of Kevin's viewpoint.  
  
I always thought Team Rocket was bad… This just confirms it, Kevin said to Cevan, not making any noise other than silent breathing.  
  
Cevan laughed psychically. And I thought you were the one who said not to make jokes at a time like this! he said back with a giggle.  
  
Sometimes, Cevan, out of battle, you remind me of a young child, Kevin said, slightly grinning with his Scyther face as best as he could. Anyway, we've tarried long enough… prepare the sleep powder.  
  
Coating himself of the powder, Kevin rubbed as much as he could off of him, making almost no noise. Kevin felt grateful that the room was not a silent one, as someone would've heard him moving about in the vent if it were. Feeling for a breeze, he felt a strong one near the opening of the vent and let it push the pile of powder from his hand into the room.  
  
At first, no one noticed anything. However, one man which was closest to the opening of the vent suddenly collapsed to the floor as if he had been knocked unconscious. Apparently, the others heard it, as Kevin heard several footsteps as others came to inspect what had happened.  
  
"What's going on?" one scientist asked as he came up to the sleeping man. "Can anyone explain this?"  
  
"Not I," a female scientist said.  
  
"Could he have been hit on the head by something?" a different man suggested. "Or it could've…" he suddenly stopped. "Wait, what's that scent?"  
  
"What scent?" another female asked. "Wait, I smell it too!"  
  
None of them could identify it before they were out cold on the floor. Kevin could smell the sleep powder too, but it didn't affect him because it was of his own. He realized then that he had just given them a double dose. :That would explain why they didn't say anything before they fell under the sleep,: Kevin thought.  
  
All the better for us, Cevan declared. If no one can hear a startled voice, no one will come to aid, right?  
  
I think you've gotten your logic here in reverse order, Cevan, Kevin responded back. But it does make sense, nonetheless.  
  
Kevin slid the grating out of place and dropped down into the room, then slid it back into place. Looking around, Kevin realized just how difficult it would be to pick a suit. He quickly began trying them on. Some were obviously too small or large, and so Kevin avoided those. The ones he did try, however, seemed almost perfect until it got to the helmet. The chest plate would fit okay on him, while sometimes he had to work around with the arm and leg covers to fit right, but the helmet was one solid device, made specifically for a layout of a certain head. Kevin just about threw one helmet he tried on, which to his dismay fit nicely but the eyes were out of alignment with his, onto the floor before he realized that it might attract attention.  
  
This is getting us nowhere, Cevan grumbled. We need to find a Scyther suit that can fit us… a complete one, not just made out of several parts!  
  
There's has got to be one around here somewhere! I know it! Kevin growled in his mind. Kevin pulled off the suit and looked up from the one he had placed on the floor to find a new one.  
  
Kevin's gaze stopped suddenly as he looked near the back end of the room, further away from the door, where Kevin couldn't see to when given his "tour." He walked closer to get a better look, but gasped when he saw it.  
  
In a small area, surrounded by three walls which held computers on every side, stood a glass chamber with a red tint to it. However, it was not the computers or the chamber which caught Kevin's eye, but the suit within. Made of a full body structure save for past and including the joints between the shoulder and the blade with a design completely different from the others, Kevin could quickly tell that the suit was specially designed for a Scyther. Why it wasn't with the rest of the suits, though, baffled Kevin.  
  
Let's check the computers… maybe they'll have the answer, Cevan suggested, already determining the situation. Walking over to the first monitor he saw, he began reading the words which were already on it.  
  
Let's see… he began. Heat absorption, check… Freeze thaw, check… Psychic reflection, check… This appears to be some sort of testing subject, he confirmed. Looking at the suit through the glass a little more, then back at the screen, Kevin found that from the data he found on the screen showed that the War Machine worked perfectly.  
  
Kevin then faced the chamber. Walking around it, he found no door into it, so he made one using the blades on his fingers to make the edges for it. Once he finished cutting out a rectangular shape from the glass, he jammed the tip of his fingers into the sides, slid his blades further into the part he was cutting out, and slid it out of place. He then checked to make sure that there was nothing guarding it by using more sleep powder, and when all was well, he climbed into the chamber.  
  
However, no sooner did he get inside of the glass walls did he feel the pangs of "danger" shooting into him. "Oh fluttering Butterfrees," he said aloud, knowing what had just happened. "I've been spotted." He then saw the source of where the danger had come from; a camera, hidden among the computers, could now see him as he entered the glass chamber. It couldn't see him before outside of the chamber, as the suit had blocked its viewpoint, but there was nothing hiding him now that the suit was beside him from the camera's viewpoint.  
  
Kevin immediately heard an alarm suddenly going off. "Alert! Alert!" a voice blurted with it. "Kevin has been spotted within the vicinity of the base. Lock down the base. I repeat! Lock down the base! Make sure he does not escape!"  
  
Get the suit on! Cevan yelled. This will be our only way out!  
  
Kevin quickly pulled the parts of the suit onto him. First the legs, then the waist and arms, and finally the torso. The torso took slightly longer because of his blade sheathes hidden behind his wings. The waist, on the other hand, was rather simple, as his belt, which held his belt-box of Pokémon, was only worn for his Pokémon. He didn't need to worry about his Pokémon within the belt-box, as only he could open it. Not even a strong Pokémon could open it, but a strong Pokémon could jam it close by hitting it in a certain spot, so not even Kevin could open it, even if he unlocked it. Kevin left his pack, however, with Warles as it would be too bulky for Kevin to carry with a War Machine on. Warles, if Kevin did not return in the declared 24 hours, agreed to take the pack to Professor Oak's lab as he fled.  
  
After getting the torso armor in place, Kevin grabbed the helmet. He wondered exactly how powerful he would become with it completely on. Hesitating only for a moment, he placed it over his head. It fit perfectly.  
  
Kevin then prepared his skills that he should use on his escape out. However, unknown to Kevin, he was unprepared for the fight that was already coming to him. 


	24. Chapter 23: Caught in the Act

Kevin stared on through the darkened, purple visor that covered his head. Though he, in his hybrid state, was ultimately powerful, his human side felt helpless.  
  
:Why?: Kevin thought sorrowfully. :What have I done to earn this? Is this the price I have to pay for such power?  
  
:Why didn't I understand in the first place? That this stupid suit was aside only because of the fact that it was created for me? How much longer should I suffer in this state?:  
  
Shutting his eyes to the purple surrounding, he sounded a long, painful cry in his head.  
  
:Why the agony? Why the torture? Why is it all intended for me? Why?!?:  
  
* * *  
  
Kevin didn't know that the suit was intended to control him. All he knew was that it would make him more powerful.  
  
However, as the Rockets poured into the room which he stood in, he didn't feel powerful. In fact, he felt like he was missing something.  
  
Cevan, let's show them a piece of the action! he yelled to Cevan.  
  
However, when Cevan didn't respond, Kevin grew worried. Cevan? he asked with increasing worry. Cevan? What's going on? Snap out of it!  
  
At that point, some of the Rockets began smiling. Some of them even began to laugh. Kevin decided right then and there that he should take off the suit. As soon as he touched the helmet with his hands, though, Kevin felt like his head had just been hit with a concussion shock-wave, with his mind directly in the middle. Loosing his footing, Kevin crashed into the ground with his mind in agony.  
  
:A psychic blast?: He thought. :To my human mind? I have to get this helmet off now!:  
  
As soon as he thought that, though, he began hearing a familiar voice. "I wouldn't even try thinking about touching that helmet, Kevin," it said. "Every time you even place so much as a palm on it, it gives your human mind a blast that can render even you unconscious, if you take too many at once."  
  
Quickly looking up, Kevin saw the owner of the voice. "Giovanni!" He said, jumping to his feet. "So I've found you at last!"  
  
"No, I've found you at last, Kevin," Giovanni said with a grin. "Rather ironic that you got yourself into this mess!"  
  
Kevin suddenly felt like he had been washed over with a wave of dread. "Into this mess?…" The realization came to him as strong as a thunderbolt. "I… I'm captured? No! This can't be!"  
  
"Wrong, Kevin! This is happening right now!" he shot back. "Had you realized that the suit would put your Pokémon mind to sleep to render you incapable of using your special attacks, you wouldn't have even considered putting it on in the first place!"  
  
"No! I refuse to believe it!" glaring fiercely at Giovanni, he leaped at him. "This will not happen!"  
  
Kevin's intended attack, though, was stopped in mid-air as another psychic blast ripped through his mind like light piercing through darkness. He crashed on the ground two feet before Giovanni, writhing in pain. "Oh, one more thing," Giovanni said, kneeling down to make him completely audible to Kevin, "Don't even try to rebel… the Psychic blast will also be activated as discipline. You are my Pokémon now, and there's nothing you can do about this!"  
  
As Kevin lay on the ground, the words racing through his mind, Giovanni stood up and turned to the observing Rockets. "You two!" he barked. "Hold Kevin. As for you scientists, fix that chamber wall. I want it back in there for Kevin to be held within between uses. This will make sure that he doesn't escape. Once he works with us willingly, which I'm sure he will soon from that psychic control, the chamber will no longer be needed."  
  
Two Rockets swiftly picked up Kevin by the arms. As the Scientists went to work on the glass wall which Kevin had created a door in, Kevin began to speak to Giovanni. "You're technology here intrigues me… How exactly did you manage to create a psychic control on my mind?"  
  
Giovanni was surprised for only a moment from the question when his expression suddenly turned into a grin. "So, the Lost Trainer wants to know something from Team Rocket? Very well, I will tell you, since it may give you an idea why you don't want to touch your helmet.  
  
"The device is actually fairly simple," Giovanni explained. "I have a Drowzee wired up within a chamber, which is used to amplify it's psychic abilities. However, the Drowzee we use here is only using hypnosis, which may explain the loss you felt when your 'second' mind suddenly seemed to disappear. However, the helmet itself does not cause this focused hypnosis, but rather a probe within the helmet, a simple metal bar which aligns itself behind both of your eye ridges. This is why it causes a psychic blast if you touch your helmet. It's only sensitive, though, to the one who wears it."  
  
"I see…" Kevin said. "How did you intend on getting it on me in the first place?"  
  
"Does it matter now? It's on you… that's all I really care about. You are now my Pokémon."  
  
From the noises Kevin could hear, the chamber was nearly fixed. Kevin's mind quickly raced for ideas. At that point a question suddenly came into his mind. "And my Scyther?"  
  
"Your Scyther?" Giovanni seemed puzzled. Then he seemed to realize something. "Oh, you mean Cevan, the one you were created with? Well, he's my Scyther now."  
  
Kevin suddenly formed an idea. "Let's make a deal, Giovanni," he said, gritting his teeth as he said the name. Kevin knew that what he was doing was treading dangerous grounds. "You expect me to work willingly for you sometime later, correct? Why not now?"  
  
Giovanni suddenly seemed to grow suspicious. "And just what are you up to, Kevin?" he asked.  
  
Kevin ignored the question, hoping that the "discipline" wouldn't activate. "I will work willingly for you, as a full-fledged Pokémon, so long that your end of the bargain is met."  
  
"And what is that end?" Giovanni asked. "If you think you can get out that easily—"  
  
"Nothing difficult, Giovanni," Kevin interrupted, surprised that the probe isn't activating its secondary function. "All I ask is that after one week of serving you, I get the Scyther that was originally mine back to me."  
  
"Only your Scyther back?" Giovanni gave Kevin a strange look. "Hmmm… well, if it's only your Scyther you want…"  
  
"Wait, I never finished, Giovanni," Kevin once again interrupted. "All I ask is that after one week of serving you, I get my Scyther back… As well as the whole time that I work for you, I am not used at all in any manner to steal Pokémon from other trainers."  
  
"Now that is just too much! Your Scyther back in your hands is one thing, but not using you for stealing Pokémon from others? I said that you won't get out that easily!"  
  
"My loyalty for these two deeds, Giovanni. Think of it that way," Kevin retaliated.  
  
Giovanni began pondering. Among all of those that knew the legend of the Lost Trainer, he was one of the few that knew of the weakness which could potentially ruin anyone who worked at the Indigo Plateau: loyalty. Deals offered were always met, save for if the other who offered the deal does not hold his end of the bargain. Every member who worked for the leading champion was bound to it or they would lose their position at Indigo Plateau. This did not exclude the champion, as he had to obey the laws of a Pokémon Trainer as well as a leader.  
  
:Kevin's Loyalty for two objectives that he wishes to be met,: Giovanni thought. :This should be simple. One week and he will be mine forever.:  
  
"Very well, then," Giovanni answered. "After one week, Cevan shall be returned to you."  
  
"As well as no using me in theft of other Pokémon from trainers at all?" Kevin quickly added.  
  
"That shall also be held true, my Pokémon," Giovanni said with a grin.  
  
Kevin scowled slightly from the grin, but looked at Giovanni anyway with a straight face, keeping his stomach from turning from what he was about to say.  
  
"You are too kind to me, master."  
  
* * *  
  
:So far, Giovanni has kept his word… but how much longer can he hold it?: Kevin thought, his eyes shut to keep him from having tears well up in his eyes. :How much longer can I hold my word? From fire of flaming dogs, why did I have to go and give my oath of Loyalty?:  
  
It was nearly a week now, from when Kevin was added to the number of Giovanni's Pokemon. Giovanni had until the next evening before Kevin's Loyalty could be withdrawn, due to the fact that Giovanni had not given the Scyther back to him yet.  
  
Kevin opened his eyes, as he heard a noise from the back end of the room which he stood in. For his reason alone, Giovanni held Kevin in the glass chamber. Kevin wondered at first if it was mistrust, but when he leaned on the glass wall as he waited for the next activity from Giovanni, he received a Psychic blast that hurt him and knocked him away from the wall. Kevin understood then that the glass was Kevin-sensitive, as well as his helmet was.  
  
"So, how fares my Pokémon Kevin?" Giovanni said as he walked in, grinning. :Grinning like a fool,: Kevin thought.  
  
But he never dared to say it out loud, as he had given his word in Loyalty. "Better than usual, master Giovanni," Kevin simply replied. Kevin had to fight the urge to throw up every time he had to say, "master."  
  
"I take it you are eagerly awaiting for your Scyther's return, are you not?" Giovanni asked.  
  
"Indeed, master," Kevin answered, fighting another urge. "And may I remind you that the Scyther's return is what holds this Loyalty intact, as well as the other half of the deal you are providing."  
  
Giovanni grinned. "Yes, I am aware of that. But aren't you aware that you already have your Scyther?"  
  
"I don't quite understand."  
  
"You already have your Scyther within you," Giovanni explained. "So even before we made the deal, you had your Scyther!"  
  
"That wasn't in the deal, Giovanni," Kevin growled. "You and I knew exactly what I had in mind. The return of the real Scyther, not this 'copy.'"  
  
"Yes, but now I don't need your deal," Giovanni grinned again. "I already have you under control."  
  
"You dare hold back on your word?" Kevin glared at Giovanni fiercely through the visor of his helmet. "Then I will never obey a simple command from you again! Not even your Psychic blasts to me will put me into submission!"  
  
"Oh, but it's not 'I need you, Kevin.' It's now 'I need you, Cevan.'" Giovanni smiled. "Care for me to demonstrate? Cevan, create a flame on your hand."  
  
Kevin ignored the order, but he was puzzled when he saw his hand move up to shoulder height and create a small flame on it.  
  
"As you can see, Kevin, you are helpless when given commands. So long as I give your Scyther counterpart the orders, I can control you, my Pokémon. Which reminds me." Kevin saw Giovanni's eyes look down to the beltbox on Kevin's waist. "Cevan, you are a Pokémon. Pokémon are not trainers to other Pokémon, so give me those that are in that box."  
  
Kevin glared again. He began feeling his hand move. :No! I will not!: Kevin yelled to his mind.  
  
Giovanni saw Kevin's other hand shoot from its side and grab the one reaching for the box, pulling it back. "What?" Giovanni was shocked.  
  
Kevin felt a Psychic blast shoot through his head. "No matter… how many times… you order my Pokémon to open the box… I, the trainer, hold a stronger will power than it!" Kevin soon took a sufficient amount of Psychic blows to the mind that he collapsed on the floor of the chamber.  
  
"Blast it, Kevin," Giovanni growled. He never imagined so much will power could be stored in an individual. But he shrugged. "Oh well. Sooner or later, Kevin, you will have to give in to your Scyther. Then I will own your Pokémon."  
  
Giovanni walked away from the beaten Kevin, leaving him to recover on the cold, iron floor of the glass chamber. 


	25. Chapter 24: Kevin's Loyalty Broken

Giovanni tried three times total on different days to get Kevin to open his beltbox through his Scyther. If the box were at least unlocked, a metal arm within the chamber, controlled by the Rockets standing around the computers, could reach down and hold it open past Kevin's strength as the others snatched the balls within until it was empty. At least, that was Giovanni's intention. Each time, though, Giovanni gave the order, Kevin would resist until he knocked himself unconscious and Giovanni would have to come back later to try again.  
  
However, Kevin could feel himself weakening at every command. He knew that sooner or later, he would lose total command to his Scyther counterpart from the Hypnosis effect, as the control effect from the attack began to seep into Kevin's mind at a slow rate. While Giovanni could control Kevin when orders were given in capturing wild Pokémon and fighting trainer battles, Giovanni could not control a command that was against the trainer's will. Yet.  
  
Kevin had another plan, though. He knew that a guard would come in to watch Kevin within the glass chamber. If Kevin were to plot something and the guard noticed it, the Psychic blast could be given manually to "punish for bad behavior." However, the guard always left the room for a lunch break or a rest in the barracks, when another guard would come in to take his place. There was a period of time, though, that Kevin was not watched when the guards would switch places.  
  
As soon as the guard left for his lunch break, Kevin took action. Summoning as much physical strength as he could muster from him and his controlled Scyther, Kevin raised his closed fist and began to pummel the beltbox on his waist. Blow after blow, Kevin hit it, until his hand began to feel sore from the continuous beating on metal and his waist began feeling pain from the beltbox as it was smashed against it.  
  
Finally, just a few seconds before the second guard came in to do his turn of guard duty, Kevin heard a *crunch* noise. Curious if he had done it, he unlocked it and tried opening it. His satisfaction was fulfilled as he could not even open it himself. He had succeeded in jamming it closed. Seeing that his plan had worked, he quickly locked it and got in his usual "ready" position just as the guard came in.  
  
An hour later, Giovanni showed up once again. "So, how fares my Pokémon today?" he asked once again. Kevin could tell that he held more interest in "his hybrid" than in any other Pokémon.  
  
Kevin, since he no longer was bound to his Loyalty, answered, "I fare as much as any Pokémon you own… Mistreated."  
  
Giovanni ignored the insult. "Well, I'm going to own a lot more after today. Cevan," he ordered, "open your beltbox."  
  
This time Kevin did not resist. Giovanni grinned as Kevin's hand reached down and unlocked it. "Now, Rockets!" he yelled.  
  
The metal arm shot down from the ceiling above and reached for the lid of the box. It grabbed a hold of it and pulled. However, the arm failed to even budge the lid of the beltbox.  
  
Giovanni's face suddenly formed a frown. "What? How is the box itself resisting?" he walked over to the manual Psychic blast button. "You must be using some psychic technique to keep it closed… In that case, you won't be able to resist this!" he pressed the button and watched as Kevin shuddered down slightly from the blast.  
  
Still, the metal arm failed to even budge the lid. "Guess again, Giovanni," Kevin said after recovering enough strength from the blast. "While your guard was out, I punched my box until it got jammed. Now neither you nor I can get to my Pokémon, even if it is unlocked. Not even if you order my Scyther to use Strength to open it, the attempt will fail.  
  
Giovanni was furious. Raising a now closed fist, he slammed it hard on the button to activate a completely stronger Psychic blast in Kevin's helmet.  
  
"Aaaahh!!" Kevin screamed as it seemed to tear through his mind like several razor blades. He collapsed to the floor from the pain.  
  
"Well, you accomplished something that I never saw coming," Giovanni said fiercely to Kevin. "I hope you're happy, because now, even if I ever thought about it, I will never let you be free!" Giovanni then turned to the Rockets standing around. "You five here! Stand guard and watch Kevin closely. If he ever does so much as talk back to you, discipline him!"  
  
Kevin never had less than five guards watching him at a time from then on.  
  
* * *  
  
Kevin's controlled state in Team Rocket was actually somewhat helping Kevin learn new things. Other than that, Kevin was only grateful that they had not used him to steal Pokémon from other trainers yet. Among some of the new things, Giovanni had taught him the technique of the attack called Rollout.  
  
"Rollout?" Kevin had asked when he first heard of the move.  
  
"Yes, rollout," Giovanni replied. "It's a continuous attack that lasts for a certain time, as long as you hit your target."  
  
"But why teach me it when you know I'm rebellious?" Kevin also asked.  
  
"Because, I know that you can't get away."  
  
That was the same answer Giovanni gave to Kevin every time Kevin was taught something new. Giovanni also taught Kevin two other attacks: Conversion2 and Fury Cutter. However, when Conversion2 was taught to Kevin, he felt a change in him, as if something was merging with it. Experimenting with it when with Giovanni, both of them discovered that Kevin could change into any type he wished at any time, whether it be single like a grass-type or dual like a water/ice-type. Also, while under control of Giovanni, Kevin's special skills had improved so dramatically that he was sometimes considered a "Dragonair impersonator," simply because of the fact that he could cause the immediate air around himself to change to a certain type, whether it was ice, electric, or fire. Kevin could even cause a gun-like figure to materialize out of the air. It could be ice for a Ice Beam attack, or it could be a flaming rifle for a Fire Blast. Kevin's Fire skills had enhanced, too; he could now cause himself to engulf in flames with a modified Fire Blast to dash toward his opponent and do a fierce tackle that could potentially burn the opponent severly.  
  
However, this did not make Kevin happy, as it meant that he could now defeat trainers faster than ever before in Giovanni's Gym battles. Kevin had been under Giovanni's control for two weeks now, and Kevin was beginning to feel desperate.  
  
:Am I stuck like this forever? Forced even against my will to do Giovanni's bidding as a Pokémon?: Kevin thought. :Funny… I never thought one could feel so alone when they heard voices in their head. If only I could control Cevan in my mind!:  
  
Meanwhile, Kevin could hear the conversation go on between several guards. "Heh, did I ever mention the one time I took down a police officer?" one Rocket said.  
  
"Don't even get started, Mill," another said. "You said that five times already in the same week! Besides, my story of stealing a Scyther was better!"  
  
"You never mentioned that one, Bute," a third said. "How difficult was it?"  
  
"Ahh, wasn't too hard to do, all I did was bump into him 'accidentally.' He dropped it, and I switched it quickly with an empty one."  
  
As the men laughed, Kevin felt his blood boil. :Grr…: he thought. :The nerve of that guy, talking about this in front of the Lost Trainer! If only I could take my blades across his…:  
  
Kevin suddenly stopped in mid-thought. :My blades! Of course!: Kevin felt like an acorn had bonked him on the head and jarred his memory. :I feel so stupid! All this time, I had forgotten about my blades!: His blades were hidden behind his wings, so only he knew where they were. Not even Giovanni new about them, even when observing from battle, as Kevin's Sheathes were tight against his back and the same color as the War Machine he wore.  
  
:Perhaps…: Kevin thought, :perhaps I can use my blades to escape. It's only sensitive to me, so it wouldn't be sensitive to my blades!: Kevin thought about the shape of his helmet. :Dang, there's no way I can get it off with my blades without slashing myself… guess I'll have to do it the dramatic way!:  
  
Kevin unsheathed his blades. One guard, who was facing Kevin, saw what he was doing. "Huh? What the…" he said aloud. The other guards turned to look what Kevin was doing. "Where did those come from?"  
  
Kevin was already bringing back one of his blades, which he was hoping to smash the glass in front of him, when they all realized what he was doing. Quickly looking at each other, every one of them nodded and made a mad dash for the button.  
  
However, Kevin nearly brought down his blade onto the glass when he noticed it started to shimmer. :Huh?: He wondered. He brought the blade back down to look at both. They both held a small glow before it faded away.  
  
Kevin thought it was just his eyesight. Raising it again, he nearly crashed it down on the glass when he was distracted by the blades glowing once again. However, the glow came faster than before. Once again, it faded. Kevin wondered if it was wise to hesitate like this, as the guards had now reached the chamber walls, when the blades glowed again, much quicker than before.  
  
Soon, Kevin's blades began to give the impression of a faint lighthouse, as it glowed and dimmed in timed intervals. One guard finally reached the button and pressed it with all his might. However, the Rocket did not receive the intended reaction he wanted from Kevin. Instead of writhing from pain, he just stood there.  
  
What the…? Kevin suddenly heard Cevan say. Huh? What happened?  
  
Cevan! Kevin suddenly felt a rush of relief. Stunned nearly as he was to hear Cevan speak again, he was too happy to notice it. You're back!  
  
Well, of course I am! It's just… umm, where are we exactly?  
  
Don't worry about it right now, Cevan! Just get the attacks ready! he ordered. We have to get out of this suit!  
  
* * *  
  
Giovanni was finishing some paperwork involving the win-loss records of his gym when his radio desk suddenly shouted out, "Giovanni! We have trouble!"  
  
Giovanni immediately recognized it as one of the guards in the War Machine room that watched over Kevin. Reaching quickly over to the button to activate the radio, he asked, "What seems to be the matter?"  
  
"It's Kevin!" the guard shouted. "He pulled out his diamond blades from nowhere and we went to stop him, but the suit… it's not responding! I don't understand what's going on!" the guard suddenly stopped for a moment. "Giovanni! I have a feeling that he's regaining control of his whole form!"  
  
Giovanni immediately dropped his pen that he was holding in his other hand. "Impossible! How can this be?"  
  
"I think it's his blades," the Rocket shouted. "Somehow… with them equipped, he's regaining control!" at that moment, Giovanni heard in the background the shout of explosion. "Aah! Giovanni! Do something! He's causing himself to… to… aaaahhh!!!" The scream of the guard was the last to be heard as a blast, followed by the noise of shattering glass and twisting metal brought the radio from the War Machine to silence.  
  
Giovanni jumped out of his seat and stared at the radio for a few seconds. Confusion filled his mind in that brief moment before rage took its place. Giovanni immediately hit the 'all-coms' button. "All Rockets in the base!" he yelled loudly. "Kevin is attempting to escape, somehow by other means! Report to the War Machine and stop Kevin! I repeat! Report to the War Machine and stop Kevin! This is top-priority!!"  
  
Giovanni let go of the button. :Perhaps…: he pondered for a moment.  
  
Pulling a key from a hidden pocket inside of his suit coat, he unlocked a drawer on his desk. Giovanni grabbed the Pokéball with gold tracing on the edges where the ball was closed and dashed out of the office. 


	26. Chapter 25: Freedom!

Immediately after his using the attack explosion, Kevin collapsed to his knees, but wasn't knocked out as his secret device kicked in and injected some of the revive medicine into Kevin.  
  
The War Machine room, after his attack, reminded him too much of the lab where Warles created him. All the computers on the walls nearest to him were completely destroyed from the blast and glass being driven into them. The racks, where the other War Machines were stored, were either unrecognizable or totally destroyed. The suits themselves, however, somehow withstood the blast with minor dents. As for the guards, each one of them were knocked unconscious by the blast and cut badly by flying glass. Kevin hoped that he had not killed them, even if they were his enemy or not.  
  
As for Kevin's own suit he wore, only the chest plate and shoulder covers remained. All other parts that used to be of his suit were now scattered all about the room.  
  
Quickly using recover twice to get his endurance back up, Kevin stood up and sheathed his blades. "All right, Team Rocket!" He yelled, even if no one could hear him. "You messed with the wrong person. Now get out of my way or you will pay!" With that, he charged the door. Doing a shoulder tackle against it as soon as he was almost right next to it, the door snapped off of its hinges and crashed into the opposite wall.  
  
"You aren't going any further!" Kevin heard a rocket say from the direction of the exit. Kevin only ignored the Rocket. Raising his left hand, he suddenly shot a Flamethrower down the hall from it. Every Rocket standing in the way of the flamethrower ducked down.  
  
"Don't even try stopping me! I am leaving!" Kevin yelled down the hall as he dashed to the exit in the direction which he remembered. He leaped over the ducked Rockets and pulled himself into a Rollout attack, using his Psychic abilities to help him focus on where he was going rather than using his other senses. As he rolled down the hallway, Kevin ended up crashing through another group of Rockets much like a bowling ball to a set of pins.  
  
A little mad? Cevan teased.  
  
Cevan, you went through nothing… I had to suffer through most of the time we were under control, Kevin pointed out. I had to obey every command Giovanni gave me, act like a Rocket member, be treated like a Pokémon… So yeah, I'm a little mad.  
  
Kevin was soon reaching the exit. Wow, I'm going faster than I thought I was, Kevin thought. He leaped out of Rollout, ended up Body Slamming a Rocket member in mid-leap, and continue running.  
  
We're nearly out of here! Kevin declared. He found a heavy number of Rockets located right in front of the exit. Hah! Do they think they can stop me? he laughed as he watched them all send out their Pokémon.  
  
The hallway soon began looking like a war zone as Ice beams, Flamethrowers, Hyper beams, and even Thunderbolt attacks began shooting from both ends, striking both Pokémon and Kevin. However, Kevin had a Light Screen up as a personal shield, and it seemed to never fade at all from the attacks. As soon as he was within striking distance of the Pokémon, Kevin began a Fury Cutter rage as he sounded a war cry.  
  
The Rockets watched in disbelief. "How on earth could Kevin have gained so much power within two weeks?" they said aloud. However, their disbelief turned to fright as Kevin's gaze turned to them.  
  
"Move," Kevin said, "or suffer the consequences."  
  
"Kevin!" everyone in the area suddenly heard. Kevin turned and saw Giovanni running up to him. "Here! Here's your cursed Scyther!" he yelled as he threw the ball as hard as he could at Kevin. Kevin caught it with ease. "I hold my word, now hold yours!"  
  
"Too late, Giovanni." Kevin glared fiercely at Giovanni. "I said one week after the time when we agreed on the deal." Kevin quickly used his sense to find if his Scyther was in there. Indeed, it was. "Thanks for Cevan back, though regrettably I must leave now." With that, he knocked aside the Rockets from the exit with a Psychic blast and dashed out with the Pokéball in hand. "There is some unfinished business I must attend to, and Team Rocket will not get in the way this time… I will make sure of it!"  
  
Giovanni had his hands clenched into fists. Observing the damage around, he wondered just exactly how much damage Kevin had done. Suddenly, realizing what Kevin had meant, Giovanni dashed out of the base to hopefully stop any further damage done.  
  
Finally, Giovanni reached the edge of the forest and ran to Viridian City. However, as soon as he started moving toward Viridian City, he heard a loud crash noise as if a bomb had exploded. :No!: He thought. :He couldn't have!:  
  
Giovanni's fear was confirmed, as he suddenly watched with his own eyes the Viridian City Gym collapse. :Kevin isn't mad, he's crazy!: He thought. Indeed, Kevin was crazed with a frenzy, and before recovering from it, he had planted bombs within Giovanni's gym and set them all off at once.  
  
:I know that Indigo Plateau might be mad, but it was necessary,: Kevin thought as he used Agility to dash toward Pallet Town. :Once I get the chance to have my say, Giovanni will be removed from his position as a Gym leader. At least, I hope Indigo Plateau will give attention to me.:  
  
Kevin wasn't positive as he left Viridian City in disguise, but he was sure that he had just heard Giovanni yell at the top of his lungs: "Curse you, Kevin!!" Kevin hoped that it would be the last time he would have to see Team Rocket and its leader. 


	27. Chapter 26: Meeting Professor Oak

The path to Pallet Town was a lot more tricky to traverse than what Kevin remembered when he left on his Pokémon journey as a young child. :I was so inexperienced then, until I won my final badge required to head to Indigo Plateau,: Kevin thought to himself. :I'm just glad that the inexperience isn't now!: Kevin was running into so many Rattata and Pidgey than before that if he weren't feeling so powerful now, he might actually be afraid. He even ran into a bad-tempered Fearow that almost acted as if it held a grudge against him, even though he had never actually ran into one on this route before. Kevin decided that it was time to head to town as soon as he knocked it away with a powerful Hyper Beam and a Pidgeot flew into view. He didn't wait around to see if the Pidgeot was after him or something else.  
  
Soon, Kevin began seeing houses. Seems almost like home, Cevan, Kevin said.  
  
Maybe to you, but to me, it just looks like another town, Kevin, Cevan said rather gloomily. You didn't catch me until after you left Saffron City for Cinnabar Island, remember?  
  
Yeah, I probably acted like such a buffoon… I don't know what I was thinking, sending you up against the Gym Leader's fire Pokémon! Luckily, I realized it before you got too burned and pulled out my Blastoise to save the day.  
  
So where is your house anyway, Kevin? Cevan asked.  
  
Well, it used to be… Kevin stopped and scanned the horizon. He spotted the one area where his house was, but Kevin was a little confused. Okay, maybe my house is still there after all! I wonder who lives in it now? Kevin's family used to live in the house that he stared at now, until after the Viridian City gym. For some unexplained reason, Kevin's family moved out of the home and went someplace else, without even telling anyone that they moved. To Kevin, it was almost as if they had disappeared. Oh well, doesn't hurt to find out!  
  
Kevin dashed down the path until he reached the white fence that bordered the yard. A garden was growing along side, almost giving Kevin the impression of a cozy cottage. Walking up to the door, he knocked casually, hoping that he sounded somewhat human.  
  
A minute later, a woman opened the front door. "Hello there, sir," she answered warmly. "May I help you?"  
  
Kevin nearly jumped. The woman almost represented his mother he remembered clearly over 14 years ago, but he knew that she couldn't be her. "Umm," Kevin began, "May I ask who lives here?"  
  
"Who lives here?" the woman asked. "This is the Ketchum residence, of course. Who might you be?"  
  
"Did you just say 'Ketchum?" Kevin was surprised. "You wouldn't happen to have someone named Ash here, would you?"  
  
"You mean my Ash Ketchum?" the woman's eyes glittered. "Of course I know him! He's my son!"  
  
"Then I take it you are the mother of the residence here," Kevin wondered. "My name's Cevan, and he should know me… Is he here right now?"  
  
"Oh no, not at all," Ash's mother said, shaking her head. "He just left a few days ago for Johto. I assume you do know that area, right? You seem fairly new here."  
  
"Actually, no, I don't." Kevin turned his head so that it appeared he lowered his gaze in his hood. "I used to live in this very location, where you live. But my family moved out as I was away and I haven't seem them since."  
  
"Oh, you poor thing!" Ash's mother exclaimed. "Have you been living all these years without a family? Didn't they tell anyone where they went?"  
  
"Umm, that's more of a personal matter, miss," Kevin said rather coldly.  
  
Suddenly a Mr. Mime shot out the front door, sweeping the path outside of the house furiously and nearly knocking over Kevin as it went. "Whoa!" Kevin exclaimed himself, jumping out of the way. He watched the Mr. Mime for a moment before turning back to Ms. Ketchum. "I guess that Mime really likes chores!"  
  
"Yes, he's my Mimey!" Ms. Ketchum said proudly before turning back to Kevin. "Anyway, you must excuse me… I have to do some extra work around the house before I leave. I'm sorry if I can't invite you in, even if you used to live here."  
  
"Well, I must visit Professor Oak anyway… it's of urgent matter. Thanks for helping me get more familiar with my home town again. I know what his lab looks like, so you don't need to point it out for me."  
  
"Okay then, bye now!" Ms. Ketchum said as she closed the door and Kevin walked away, past the vigorous-sweeping Mr. Mime.  
  
I take it she almost reminds you of your mother, right? Cevan asked curiously.  
  
Yeah, only she cares a lot more about her son than mine did… Probably more than my family did altogether, Kevin grumbled.  
  
Maybe they disappeared like you? Cevan suggested.  
  
Just drop it.  
  
They were now approaching the lab. Kevin walked past the front gate and came to the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Tracy was tending to some Nidoran while Prof. Oak was studying Pokémon statistics, comparing them to one another.  
  
"So when do you think you can study my sketches, Professor Oak?" Tracy asked eagerly after finished with tending the Pokémon.  
  
"Let me finish these last two comparisons, Tracy," Prof. Oak calmly said. "Once I've completed these statistic comparisons, then you can bring your sketches to me for review."  
  
"All right!" Tracy felt so happy he could almost do a back-flip. He might've, too, save for a sudden buzzing sound that could be heard around the whole lab.  
  
Prof. Oak grumbled, frustrated. "Now who could that be at the door at this hour?" he wondered aloud. Then, calming himself, he said, "Tracy, would you mind getting the door for me as I finish this?"  
  
"Sure, I guess," Tracy shrugged. :How hard could that be?: he thought to himself. Proceeding through the lab, Tracy reached the front door and pressed the doorbell radio. "Hello? May I ask who's this?"  
  
Kevin couldn't believe what he just heard. He pressed the radio button, eager to confirm what he had just heard. "Tracy? Is that you?" He asked.  
  
Tracy was slightly confused. "Yeah, it is… Who's this?"  
  
"What? You don't recognize me? We met three times, Tracy! Once on the route between Pewter and Cerulean, once at Cerulean, and then finally we parted at Vermilion!"  
  
"Cevan?!?" Tracy was amazed himself. He swung open the front door to find the familiar dark figure standing in front of it. "It is you, Cevan! What are you doing all the way down here?"  
  
"Actually, I came to talk to Professor Oak," Kevin answered. "Is he here?"  
  
"He's actually rather busy, Cevan," Tracy replied. "He's working on comparing two Pokémon. Why? Is that a new Pokémon for him to research?" He pointed to the Pokéball that Kevin had in his hand.  
  
"Huh?" Kevin looked at Cevan's Pokéball, which he still held in his hand. "No, not even remotely!" he laughed. "See? Look!" Kevin opened the ball to let out his Scyther.  
  
Kevin just realized then that he may have made a big mistake. Other than Tracy maybe finding out his true identity, Cevan may not even remember Kevin at all because they were separated for so long. Kevin looked at the moody Scyther, which faced away from both him and Tracy.  
  
"Hmm…" Tracy began making observations. "Your Scyther seems very strong. Just look at it's blades and how they're formed—"  
  
"Scyther!" Cevan suddenly spun around and held a battle position, its right blade ready to run across Tracy.  
  
"Cevan!" Kevin jumped in front of his Scyther. "Don't attack him! He's a friend!"  
  
"Scyther?" Cevan seemed confused. Kevin could tell by its expression.  
  
Kevin didn't even care anymore if Tracy found out who he was. "Cevan, don't you even recognize your own trainer? I've got you back now, and not anyone is going to part us again!"  
  
"{Kevin?}" The Scyther said. Cevan was no longer moody.  
  
"Yes, it's me, Cevan," Kevin repeated for his Scyther. "Remember our many battles together? Remember the time it took me to raise you from a young one to an incredibly strong bug-type?"  
  
"{Kevin! It is you!}" Cevan exclaimed. It's eyes glittered and practically leaped into Kevin's arms. "{I'm so glad it's you again! Not that dreadful Team Rocket!}"  
  
Kevin encircled his Scyther with his arms. He almost never showed care for his Pokémon in this manner, but with his Scyther who had lost him nine years ago, he decided to make an exception. "I'm glad to have you back too, Cevan. We will never, ever be separated again, no matter who we face!"  
  
"Your Scyther's name is Cevan, too?" Tracy looked between the trainer and the Pokémon. "Then that must mean… your name isn't Cevan, but is instead Kevin!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad you could figure that one out, Tracy. To be honest, I'm getting tired of hiding in shadow like this all the time, and hopefully Professor Oak can make that happen," Kevin said, shrugging as he let go of Cevan.  
  
"What is all the commotion down here?" Professor Oak suddenly said as he approached the two. "What could possibly cause both of you to make so much noise that I could hear all the way back in the Pokémon storage room?"  
  
"Professor Oak!" Kevin said, turning to him. "I have arrived. I assume a scientist by the name of Warles came by to drop off a pack for me?"  
  
"Hmm?" Prof. Oak looked at Kevin awkwardly before his eyes suddenly lit up. "Ahh, you must be Kevin then. Yes, he did come by, but that was a little less than two weeks ago!"  
  
"You knew that Kevin still existed?" Tracy stared at Prof. Oak in bewilderment.  
  
"I told the scientist that if he were to run for his life, he should first drop off my pack at your lab. It was necessary so I could pick it up after I finally left the area I was in." Kevin decided it was better to not tell what had happened.  
  
"Yes, he mentioned that he gave you a time before he left, assuming something bad happened after the limit was up… and determining the time between his and your arrival here, it sounds like it did happen," Professor Oak said. "Quite amazing, though, that you could hide yourself to the whole world for this long in that state of yours."  
  
Kevin thought Prof. Oak was reading his mind. He nearly flinched. "That state of yours?" he repeated. "Warles didn't tell you about… me, did he?"  
  
"Umm, you're leaving me out of the conversation here," Tracy interrupted both of them. "Prof. Oak, what exactly are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh! Pardon me," Prof. Oak said as he turned to Tracy. "I haven't told you yet, simply because I knew how most people would act if they knew Kevin would be arriving in the area. Although I had assumed Kevin would come earlier, not after two weeks. Kevin here was trying to retrieve a 'suit' for his own use to strengthen his powers. Apparently, Warles had added that Kevin was now a hybrid, due to his 'tampering' with the DNA structure of Kevin."  
  
"A hybrid?!?" Tracy nearly jumped. "A hybrid of what?" Tracy suddenly reached out and felt Kevin's head, sinking the hood as he reached for it, eager to find Kevin's identity. Kevin, though rather edgy with people touching him, allowed Tracy to feel the crest and eye ridges of his head under the hood. Tracy then compared what he felt with Cevan's crest. Cevan was also edgy, but never attacked a trainer save for if he sensed danger from that individual. The only exception with that rule was with Kevin, and only for Cevan's intention to "discipline his trainer." Cevan nearly ended up slashing Kevin when he joked about getting a doll for his Scyther to play with.  
  
"You seem to take this well," Kevin commented to Tracy as he did this. "Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny were nearly shocked senseless when I showed them my true form."  
  
"Feels like I've been around the whole world." Tracy smiled. "One place I visited in, I ran into a tribe that greeted me kindly. They mentioned all sorts of things: being able to almost intimidate a Ponyta's speed, the movement of a Pikachu, and all sorts of other comparisons."  
  
"Not the movement of a Scyther?" Kevin wondered.  
  
"That's what I asked too," Tracy answered. He laughed slightly. "They all said that they could never have the agility of a Scyther. However, they did mention something about their spirits being intertwined with their Pokémon and they had a legend that a Pokémon and a trainer could become a single individual with both properties of their human and Pokémon characteristics." Tracy stopped suddenly. "You don't mind if I take off your hood, would you?"  
  
Kevin instead turned off his human disguise. "There. That should be sufficent," He commented.  
  
Tracy scanned Kevin. "Hmm… judging from your changes, I think you would fit that legend they had." Tracy then looked back at Kevin's chest. "Where'd you get that from?" he quickly asked.  
  
"Huh?" Kevin looked down. Ever since his escape from the base, he had totally forgotten to take off the chest plate that had remained from the blast. "Oh… well, it's a long story…"  
  
"You can explain it to us during dinner, Kevin," Prof. Oak suddenly said. "You can also explain to us where exactly you are headed." 


	28. Chapter 27: The Champion's New Beginning

"…So that's why I'm here now," Kevin finally finished. "Although if it weren't for that 'War Machine' I had on me, I would've been here before Ash, Misty, and you, Tracy."  
  
They were now all sitting around in Prof. Oak's lab, in his lounge. Oak and Tracy were sitting on a sofa, Cevan was sitting in a corner, glad to be back with Kevin, but was too busy eating its food Kevin gave to him. Since Kevin no longer needed a disguise here, he was sitting in a sofa on the opposite end of the room of Prof. Oak and Tracy, his wings outstretched out to the sides. The remaining part of the War Machine was in Prof. Oak's research room. Since now it no longer had a helmet, there was no way for it to be a threat of controlling someone else.  
  
"I can't believe that you were forced to work for Team Rocket those last two weeks!" Tracy stared in bewilderment. "All because of that suit?"  
  
"Yes. If I even tried to rebel against orders, my human mind would be blasted with Psychic. The helmet was also 'hybrid'-sensitive, and so it blasted me if I even touched it. Soon, Giovanni could give my Scyther- counterpart commands and I couldn't even move myself because the Hypnosis control effect was coming into my mind. Which is why I had to bust my beltbox so he couldn't get to my Pokémon." Kevin pointed to his beltbox, now fixed and working properly. "Which reminds me, Professor Oak… I need to put one of my Pokémon from my belt to my house, so I'll have to use your computer."  
  
"You may, Kevin," Professor confirmed. "But you say you have to go to Johto? There's lots of new Pokémon there, and you may need a new Pokédex to hold all that information."  
  
"Actually, I will just use this one, simply because it's programmed to send Pokémon to my home as I capture them. Also, it holds my human identity. Just transfer any new Pokémon data that I need onto this one," Kevin said as he held out his Pokédex. "Show me the new one, though. I want to see its design."  
  
"I don't know if your Pokédex can hold that much, but I'll try, Kevin," Prof. Oak said, taking the Pokédex. "Once it's finished holding as much as it can, you can come into the research room to study the Pokémon before you leave. I know that's what you did before you became the champion of Kanto."  
  
"Kanto?" Kevin asked. "Wait, never mind that… I have got to remember that Kanto is my home continent. They never had a name for it before when I was champion."  
  
"Yes, I know…" Professor Oak said.  
  
"While Professor Oak is doing that, I can show you one of my Pokémon that is probably recognized in Johto," Tracy said quickly as Oak left the room.  
  
"What Pokémon is that?" Kevin asked, curious of what this Pokémon might be.  
  
"Come on out, Marill!" Tracy said as he opened the Pokéball in his hand. A round, blue mouse Pokémon with large ears and a ball attached to its tail came out with a flash.  
  
"Marill!" it shouted.  
  
"Whoa!" Kevin said, surprised. "This is what I'll be seeing in Johto?"  
  
"As well as other things," Tracy explained. "This is just one of possibly a hundred more!"  
  
"Did you just say a hundred more?!?" Kevin stared at Tracy. Cevan was doing the same in unison.  
  
A hundred more Pokémon? Yikes, Duo-Cevan commented. Kevin now referred to his alternate mind as Duo-Cevan. That way he wouldn't confuse himself with which "Cevan" he was talking to. Do you think you can handle raising that much more, Kevin?  
  
"Amazing, Kevin!" Prof. Oak suddenly appeared back in the room. "Your Pokédex has much more memory than others do, even the new ones! Did I give you this much intentionally?"  
  
"Actually, no, I added it myself, Professor Oak," Kevin answered. "I thought I needed a lot more than was required for voice commands, which it didn't, so I had that much more space than usual. My Pokédex is actually geared to help me study any Pokémon, and find it at any location save for a few."  
  
"Such as?" Professor Oak asked.  
  
"Well, Aerodactyl for one," Kevin mentioned. He didn't think he could ever find the one he ran into again. Not that he wanted to, since it had planned on having Kevin for a midnight snack.  
  
"True, but either way, here's your Pokédex back," Professor Oak said, handing back the device.  
  
"Hey Tracy, what's that you just sketched?" Kevin said, suddenly looking over Tracy's shoulder.  
  
"Uhh… You probably shouldn't look at it," Tracy began, but too late. Kevin had already seen it. It was a sketch of Kevin in the War Machine.  
  
"What thoughts inhabited your mind to draw this blazing picture?" Kevin suddenly exploded. He pulled the Sketchbook out of Tracy's hand and was about to pull the drawing out and trash it when he stopped. "Hmmm… Tracy, you have talent, you know that?"  
  
"Thank you, Kevin!" Tracy beamed with pride.  
  
"Keep that sketch, Tracy. Professor Oak, do you have the number to Indigo Plateau?" Kevin asked.  
  
"You mean the one that's changed over nine years ago?"  
  
"Never mind, then," Kevin grumbled. :Well,: he thought, :there goes that plan. Guess I'll have to wait another time to turn in Giovanni.: Having nothing more to say, he and Cevan went into the research lab. Switching all of his Pokémon save for Cevan with the computer to retrieve his "Champion- winning" party, Kevin began his long, tedious research.  
  
Though Professor Oak and Tracy all wanted to do their share of "research" from Kevin in his hybrid state, they all did it around Kevin's studying. That is, Kevin continued his studying while Tracy measured wing length and Professor Oak determined his flying strength.  
  
Kevin's studies slightly halted when he came across one entry. "What the… Pichu?" he stared at his screen before turning to the Professor. "Professor Oak? I don't understand this one… How can Pikachu be the lowest evolution form, but this be marked as the lowest in its line?"  
  
"Pikachu is no longer the lowest evolution form. Even take a look at its data yourself." Professor Oak didn't even turn from his work. He was trying to understand what the remaining suit was made out of.  
  
Kevin quickly checked out Pikachu's data. "By Tangela's vines, you're right! How many more are there that have been changed to become part of an evolution?"  
  
"You can find that out for yourself, Kevin."  
  
"I haven't gotten that far, Professor Oak, and you know that I leave tomorrow. Not only do I need to catch up with Warles, find that Psychic, and gain enough badges in time to get into Indigo Plateau again, but I want to catch up with Ash, as well."  
  
"You mean you are actually saying that you care for someone else other than your Pokémon?" Professor Oak asked with curiosity.  
  
"Well, now I do, considering the fact that Ash cared for me even though I was a complete stranger to him. I was in disguise before, remember?"  
  
"I only wish you could stay longer, Kevin. You could use the extra studying and I could use the extra sketches," Tracy said with a sigh. "There's just so much I want to do while you're here and I can't do it in one day."  
  
"Don't worry, Tracy. Someday, I'll come back here to do more research. By then, though, I hope to settle down and live as any other champion would when they've retired."  
  
"You're thinking of retiring?" Tracy asked in shock.  
  
"No, I didn't say that, I'm just saying that when I do come back here, my days of adventuring will be over," Kevin said calmly.  
  
Everyone finished up that night and headed for their respected beds. Kevin slept in the lounge, in a position much like a Scyther would, with his Pack at his side, his beltbox on his waist, and Diamond Blade slung behind his back. He knew that his travel to Johto wouldn't be easy, but he was determined to accomplish what he had planned.  
  
The next day, early in the morning, Kevin pulled on his pack, and checked one last Pokémon entry a second time in the morning on his Pokédex before putting it in the pack as well. Professor Oak had told him to meet someone in a place called New Bark Town, another professor by the name of Elm. To get Kevin accustomed to his arrival and the new Pokémon, Oak had called Elm earlier and Elm agreed to give Kevin a new Pokémon of Johto once he arrived. Like Professor Oak, Elm gave three choices.  
  
"I know which to select," Kevin declared. "And I will select it once I have arrived. Look out, world, the Lost Trainer is back!" With that, Kevin went out the front door of the Lab, past the gate, and headed towards the West. Inexperienced as he was of Johto, he, Duo-Cevan, and Cevan were a powerful team, and would overcome who they came across.  
  
Tracy watched outside of the front door as Kevin dashed off toward his destination. "Good Luck, Kevin, on your mission," he said silently to himself as Kevin disappeared out of his view.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Keep an eye out for the next fanfic: "The Lost Trainer Kevin: Mission of Johto" 


End file.
